2 mejor que 1
by z-did
Summary: Bella una chica normal.Su novio Anthony adicto al trabajo.Cuando lo encuentra en un hotel se lanza y no lo deja hablar.Cuando descubre que no es el si no su gemelo es muy tarde.La rivalidad revive con fuerza.Y todo vale en el amor y en la guerra...
1. Capitulo 1

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

** N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**Capítulo 1**

Bella observó cómo el novio, vestido de esmoquin, entregaba una copa de champán a Rosalie, su prome tida, y luego se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba en el cuello, bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, y le acariciaba el hombro desnudo con la mano. Rosalie llevaba un ex quisito vestido de novia palabra de honor, confeccio nado en tejido de encaje de color marfil y decorado con cuentas. Lo miró sonriente, con los ojos relucien tes de felicidad.

Saltaba a la vista que Rosalie y Emmet estaban profun damente enamorados. A Bella se le encogió el estó mago al pensar en su novio, a quien añoraba terrible mente.

La orquesta empezó a tocar una de sus canciones preferidas y Bella sintió unas ganas terribles de lan zarse a dar vueltas por la pista con Anthony, el hombre a quien amaba. Por desgracia, _él _había preferido no es tar allí.

Seguía enfadada, porque en el último momento hu biera decidido no acompañarla. Había tenido que via jar a Toronto para solucionar unos problemas que sus clientes, Bellamy Associates, estaban teniendo con la instalación del nuevo software que su empresa había programado para ellos. No es que ella no entendiera que dirigir un negocio propio tenía sus complicaciones. Lo que ocurría era que aquel era solo el último de una ristra de planes rotos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquella boda y la oportunidad de pasar toda una noche en brazos de Anthony, mientras bailaban al son de la orquesta... antes de vivir horas y horas de sexo tórrido. Apenas lo había visto en los últimos dos meses, y no habían hecho el amor desde hacía más de tres. ¡Anhelaba _desesperadamente_ una noche en la cama juntos!

Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, le dio un ligero codazo.

—Mira, por ahí viene ese monumento de abogado, Jasper whitlock.

Bella alzo la vista y vio aproximarse a aquel abogado rubio y de ojos dorados que se había sentado a su lado durante la cena. Llevaba un vaso de whisky y dos copas de vino blanco entre los dedos.

—Hola, señoritas —dijo, dejando las copas en la mesa y luego entregando una a Bella y otra a Alice—. He pensado que tal vez les apetecería beber algo.

—Gracias —contesto Bella, agradeciéndole sus atenciones, pero deseando secretamente que vinieran de Anthony. Empezó a dar sorbitos nerviosos a su vino por temor a que le pidiera...

—Bella, ¿me concedes este baile? —pregunto Jasper.

Alice, que llevaba intentando animarla toda la noche, le dio otro codazo disimulado y la alentó insistentemente con sus ojos color verde esmeralda. Pero Bella la ignoró y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Jasper, pero no me apetece.

Él la tomó de la mano y, levantándola, la hizo girar lentamente sobre sí misma.

—Vamos, Bella, soy un bailarín magnífico —intento persuadirla.

—Lo siento, pero estoy con alguien, y no me sentiría cómoda.

—Pero si bailar no tiene nada de malo... —intervino Alice.

Bella no estaba tan segura de ello. Deseaba estar en brazos de Anthony, dejarse querer, pero también estaba enfadada con él y ofuscada por una miríada de pensamientos y sentimientos. De hecho, hacía tiempo que albergaba serias dudas acerca de su relación con Anthony.

Jasper se llevo su mano a los labios y le rozo los nudillos al estampar un beso persistente en sus dedos. Bella sintió un escalofrió. Jasper era un hombre extremadamente apuesto. Y además era inteligente, ingenioso y atento. Una combinación letal. Si bailaba con él, tal vez sentiría la tentación de olvidar que estaba enamorada de Anthony. Con varias copas de vino nublándole el pensamiento y notando como aquel hombre tan atractivo la envolvía con su calidez mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile, quizá decidiera que el hecho de _ser amada_ era más importante que _por quien_. Nunca se había acostado con un hombre al que acabara de conocer.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto Jasper.

Antes de tener tiempo de contestarle, Lilian, la madre de la novia, se les acercó y tomó a Jasper por el brazo.

—Jasper, me habías prometido un baile —le dijo, sonriendo a Bella y Alice —. Chicas, no les importa que se los robe un momentito, ¿verdad?

Alice y Bella conocían a Rosalie y a su madre desde la época del instituto. A Bella siempre le había gustado aquella mujer exuberante y llena de vida.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Alice.

—Volveré —prometió Jasper, mientras Lilian lo alejaba de allí.

—Cuando vuelva, baila con el —le dijo Alice y Bella, mientras los despedía con la mano.

—No debería. De hecho, no debería haber venido sin Anthony.

Aunque la verdad es que él no le había dejado otra alternativa.

—Claro que deberías —le dijo Alice, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Solo porque el Sr. Aburrido no quiera divertirse no significa que tú tampoco debas hacerlo. Ese vestido nuevo te sienta fenomenal. Sería una pena que no lo lucieras. —Alice sonrió en dirección a los tres padrinos del novio, que las observaban desde el bar—. Si no quieres bailar con Jasper, escoge a cualquier otro. Eres el centro de todas las miradas.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Se había dado cuenta de que los hombres la miraban, pero sus miradas aprobadoras solo conseguían incomodarla. Se había comprado aquel vestido para seducir a Anthony y lograr que no apartara la vista de ella y que pensara en lo que harían tras la ceremonia.

—Le estaría bien empleado que conocieras a otro hombre para sustituirlo aquí y ahora, esta noche.

—Alice, yo no voy a...

Alice le apretó el brazo.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que me molesta. Te mereces que te traten mejor.

—Simplemente ha estado muy ocupado, eso es todo.

—¿Un sábado por la noche?

—Ya te he explicado que está trabajando bajo presión. El nuevo _software _tiene que estar en funcionamiento el lunes a primera hora. Lleva dos días solventando los últimos problemas y esta noche va a verificar que todo funciona como es debido. Mañana vuela a Toronto...

—¡En domingo!

—Si, en domingo, para instalar el _software _y comprobar que todo funciona bien.

Anthony pensaba quedarse en Toronto aproximadamente una semana para formar a los usuarios del sistema y estar disponible por si surgía algún imprevisto. Bella no tenía ni idea de cuando volvería a verlo.

—¿Y qué me dices del mes pasado? ¿Y del ante rior?

Bella suspiro.

—Tiene una empresa que dirigir.

—Sí, y tu una vida que vivir. Y con suerte, acompañada. Si él no saca tiempo para estar contigo, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir juntos?

Alice expresó en palabras lo que Bella llevaba pensando las últimas semanas. ¿Quésentido tenía aquello? Quizá solo intentaba retener a Anthony. Si él no se sintiera obligado a tener que pasar tiempo con ella, quizá podría dedicarse a su trabajo en cuerpo y alma.

Bella vio que Jasper se acercaba de nuevo.

—Ahí viene —dijo Alice—. ¿Seguro que no quieres...?

—Segurísimo.

—¿Te importa si bailo yo con él?

Alice sonrió.

—En absoluto.

Abrió el bolso y empezó a hurgar en el, fingiendo que buscaba algo para evitar tropezar con la mirada de Jasper, cuya sonrisa empezó a desdibujarse, hasta que Alice le sonrió abiertamente, alentándolo a invitarla.

—Alice, ¿me concedes este baile?

—Encantada.

Bella los observo atravesar la estancia en dirección a la pista de baile. Cuando Jasper tomó a Alicce en sus brazos, Bella deseó sentir los brazos de Anthony rodeándola, notar cómo le besaba los labios y como el hombre a quien amaba se deslizaba sobre ella. Anheló sentir como la penetraba. Pero eso no era todo: anhelaba sentirse deseada por él de nuevo.

De repente, el calor de aquella estancia se le hizo insoportable. Se bebió el resto del vino de un trago, dejo la copa en la mesa y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

Anthony tecleó la orden de compilar datos. Mientras que el resultado iba apareciendo en la pantalla del ordenador, se acordó de Bella. Había logrado no pensar en ella durante varias horas. Todo un record.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel instante? Probablemente estaría dando vueltas en la pista de baile en brazos de algún semental apuesto y deseoso de pasar una noche de pasión con ella en la cama. Sintió un ataque de celos, pero, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Maldita sea, le habría gustado estar allí, a su lado, tenerla entre sus brazos. La imaginaba enfundada en el fantástico vestido de seda roja que se había comprado para la boda y que le marcaba las curvas y le realzaba su generoso busto. Al girar en la pista, la falda se le levantaría y revelaría por un instante sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Se excitó al imaginar el cuerpo de Bella contoneándose contra el suyo, con los senos apretados contra su torso y sus manos acariciándole los hombros.

Tras unos cuantos bailes, le sugeriría que fueran a su casa, donde le quitaría aquel increíble vestido para deleitarse contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en tocarle los pechos desnudos y en notar sus pezones endureciéndose con sus caricias, apretándose con tra las palmas de las manos como si desearan huir de allí. Imaginó que se los metía en la boca y Bella empezaba a gemir en voz baja. Su verga, apretada con tra sus tejanos por la excitación, le exigía un alivio inmediato.

Se acarició con la mano el bulto de los pantalones. Maldita sea, cada vez que pensaba en Bella, su cuerpo reaccionaba como el de un adolescente calenturiento. La deseaba a todas horas. Estaba obsesionado con ella. El amor podía ser un fastidio.

Gimió al recordar sus manos acariciándole el vientre, los dedos rodeándole su verga erecta y sus delicados labios deslizándose sobre su polla. No dejaría a Bella por nada del mundo, pero tenía que encontrar un equilibrio. No podía pasar con ella todos y cada uno de los momentos de su existencia, por mucho que lo deseara. Tenía que lograr que la empresa funcionara. Tenía que alcanzar el éxito... como lo había hecho su hermano, Edward.

Anthony se ajustó los pantalones, intentando aliviar la presión. La polla bajó un poco al pensar en la vergüenza que habría sentido si su hermano hubiera estado allí y hubiera notado que se excitaba. Por suerte, le había dicho a Edward que se marchara hacia una hora. Solo había que ultimar unos detalles y ya no le hacía falta su ayuda.

Edward y Anthony eran programadores informáticos, y cada uno había montado su propia empresa. Anthony le había pedido ayuda a Edward porque tenía más experiencia con el sistema operativo del cliente, que le había estado dando errores extraños con la interfaz.

Eran las diez y media. Si lo solucionaba todo en media hora, podría ir al Westerly Inn y encontrarse con Bella en la boda.

* * *

Bella salió de la sala de baile, dejando tras ella todo aquel oropel y glamour. Bajo la iluminación más in terna del vestíbulo, suspiro profundamente. Miró a su alrededor, confusa.

Anthony ya no encontraba tiempo para ella. No entendía por que la había apartado de aquella manera, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho, y Bella tenía que afrontar la realidad. La cálida pasión que habían compartido hacia un año, había ido menguando en los últimos meses.

El corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de que es taba a punto de tomar la decisión que llevaba sopesando durante varias semanas. No quería estar sola, y se había sentido más sola saliendo con Anthony en los últimos meses, que cuando estaba soltera.

Lo amaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero cada vez tenía más claro que su amor no era correspondido. O, al menos, no en la medida en la que ella lo necesitaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco al empezar a enfrentarse a la verdad.

Ambos parecían necesitarse, pero ¿qué sentido tenía seguir juntos? La relación estaba muerta. Parecía que Anthony estaba esperando que ella le pusiera fin. La decisión estaba en sus manos.

Alice abandono la sala de baile, seguida por Jasper.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

A Bella se le salto una lágrima y se la enjugo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Alice le susurro algo a Jasper y él desapareció entre la multitud de invitados.

—Cielo —la consoló Alice, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un rincón apartado junto a unas plan tas altas—, ¿qué ocurre?

Edward avanzó a grandes zancadas por el vestíbulo del hotel, atraído por la animada música que salía de la sala de baile. Acababa de cenar en el restaurante y no le apetecía quedarse solo, sentado en el salón y oyen do el piano. Su mirada se posó en la figura de una joven espectacular con un vestido de satén rojo, sal picado de purpurina que estaba hablando con una amiga. Parecía infeliz, y pensó que le habría encantado tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la pista de baile, para iluminar con una sonrisa aquel bello rostro. Pero él no era de los que se colaban en fiestas ajenas, de modo que decidió aguardar y observarla un rato más.

Al día siguiente tenía que acompañar a su hermano gemelo a Toronto para ayudarlo a instalar un nuevo _software _en la empresa Bellamy Associates. Edward se encargaría de verificar que Anthony instalaba todos los parches y lo ayudaría con los problemas de última hora que pudieran surgir durante la instalación _on—line._

Edward había volado desde Montreal, donde vivía, hasta Ottawa en su _jet _privado, un Cessna. Él y Anthony habían comido juntos y habían dedicado la tarde a depurar el código del nuevo programa informático. A aquellas alturas, todo estaba probado y comprobado, pero Anthony, tan obsesivo como siempre, había decidido dedicar el resto de la tarde a reexaminar pormenorizadamente el sistema.

Al día siguiente, ambos volarían a Toronto en el avión de Edward, para asistir a la reunión. Edward regresaría a casa una vez concluida la instalación, el domingo, y Anthony permanecería allí unos días más para asegurar se de que todo funcionara correctamente.

En aquellos instantes, lo que a Edward le apetecía era relajarse y divertirse.

—Yo... —dijo Bella tragando saliva—. Mi historia con Anthony no va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

Miró a Alice a la cara y la línea tensa de los labios de su amiga le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Voy a tener que... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reprimir un sollozo. Intentó coger un poco de aire y continuó—:... romper con él.

Detestó el sonido de aquellas palabras al salir de suboca. Alice la abrazó con fuerza.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho.

La soltó y abrió su bolso de mano, de satén, de donde sacó un pañuelo limpio. Se lo tendió a Bella para que se enjugara las lágrimas.

—Parece haber perdido el interés por mí.

—Le hablaste de tus fantasías sexuales, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el fin de semana pasado.

—¿Mencionaste la de la doncella secuestrada por un pirata?

Bella asintió.

—¿Y la de acostarte con un desconocido?

—Ajá.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que no te devorara allí mismo.

Bella recordó como Anthony se había encerrado en sí mismo cuando le había revelado sus fantasías, marcando una distancia aún mayor entre ellos. En lugar de sentirse excitado y darse un revolcón espontáneo, había puesto fin a la velada y se había marchado apresuradamente.

—¿Cuando tienes pensado hacerlo? —le pregunto Alice.

—En cuanto regrese le...

—¡Madre mía, Bella, no puedo creérmelo! —exclamo Alice, alzando la vista por encima del hombro izquierdo de su amiga.

Bella sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió la columna.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, volviendo la vista para tropezarse con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban atentamente.

El corazon le dio un vuelco y sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa.

_¡Era Anthony!_

* * *

La mujer de rojo volvió la vista súbitamente hacia él y su rostro quedó enmarcado por unos mechones de cabello oscuro. Clavó su mirada en la de Edward. A él, se le corto la respiración por un instante, al ver que a ella se le agrandaban los ojos y le sonreía. Su bello rostro se tornó entonces de una belleza absolutamente pura y etérea. Durante unos instantes, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Al final, él se libro de aquel sensual encandilamiento y se acercó a ella a grandes pasos. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—Hola, me llamo Edward.

Ella se lo quedó mirando incrédula, con el ceño fruncido. Su amiga soltó una risita, le dio un codazo y le susurró algo al oído. A Edward le pareció oír algo acerca de un desconocido y una fantasía. Los labios de la mujer de rojo dibujaron una sonrisa aún mayor y él deseó que, fuera cual fuese esa fantasía, él fuera el extraño venido a satisfacerla.

—Yo me llamo... Marie.

—Encantado de conocerte —le dijo.

Le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó con fuerza. Edward se llevó la mano de Marie a los labios y le besó los nudillos. El contacto de la suave piel de aquella mujer lo hizo estremecerse. La amiga volvió a soltar una risita.

—Y yo soy Alice —se presentó, dándole otro codazo a Marie—. Ahora tengo que irme. Que se divirtán —añadió, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala de baile—. Encantada de conocerte..., Edward.

El la despidió educadamente con la cabeza, mien tras se alejaba y luego miró de nuevo a Marie.

—¿Has venido con alguien?

Ella le sonrió seductoramente.

—Tenía una cita, pero la canceló en el último minuto.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Ningún hombre en su sano juicio cancelaría una cita con una mujer tan espectacular.

Marie soltó una carcajada. A Edward le encantó percibir el sonido de una alegría sincera con tintes de deleite en su voz. Anotó mentalmente hacerla reír a menudo. Oyó las primeras notas de una balada.

—¿Te apetece bailar?

—Me encantaría.

Edward cogió su mano y pensó que el tacto de sus de dos largos y finos le gustaba. La condujo hasta la sala de baile, tenuemente iluminada, y luego hasta la pista. Se volvió y quedaron cara a cara. Aquel vestido rojo tan sexy que llevaba, una invitación al pecado, marcaba las curvas de su sensacional figura. El corpiño sin tirantes se ajustaba a sus pechos generosos y redondos, para luego estrecharse en su esbelta cintura. La falda se acampanaba ligeramente a la altura de las caderas y caía hasta el suelo. Marie dio un paso al frente y él la rodeo con sus brazos, con el corazón palpitándole a un ritmo acelerado. Ella deslizó sus ma nos por encima de los hombros de él y le sonrió con aquellos ojos azules tiernos y húmedos. Cuando los dedos de Marie se enzarzaron en su cabello, un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Marie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y su dulce y delicado perfume a hierbas lo ensimismó. Los labios de ella le rozaron el cuello, y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, ella se apretó más contra él..., mucho más de lo que Edward habría podido soñar. Se excitó al notar el contacto de sus pechos y de sus pezones endurecidos contra su torso. Deslizo las manos por sus hombros desnudos.

Aquella mujer lo estaba hechizando... Rogó que la música no acabara pronto, porque le habría dado vergüenza abandonar la pista de baile en aquel preciso instante.

* * *

**soy nueva en este mundo pero desde que leei el libro me encanto para una adaptacion, ustedes diganme si la continuo **

**y aunke solo puedo poner una pareja**

**esta historia es un Edward/Bella/Anthony**

**gracias a los k la lean y**

**les agradecería un review**

**aiios**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**Capítulo 2**

Bella no acertaba a creer que finalmente Anthony hubie ra acudido a la fiesta. Y el fingir ser un desconocido para hacer realidad su fantasía sexual, había sido una sorpresa deliciosa, romántica y sumamente excitante. Se estremeció al pensar que aquella noche le haría el amor. Seguramente era su intención..., a menos que decidiera que tenía que marcharse corriendo en el úl timo momento.

Se apretó más contra él y le acarició la espalda. Notó el bulto que iba creciendo contra su vientre. La balada acabó y sonaron los primeros acordes de la si guiente. Anthony la conducía por la pista de baile con confianza y gracia. Bella desconocía que fuera un bailarín tan excepcional. La canción concluyó y empezó a sonar un ritmo más rápido. Anthony la soltó, pero Bella no quería perder la cercanía con él. Se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído.

—Lo que me gustaría —murmuró— es estar solos, los dos juntos.

* * *

A Edward se le aceleró el pulso ante aquella insinua ción. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan atrevida. Marie se apretó más contra él, frotándose contra su erección, que crecía rápidamente y desencadena ba un torrente de hormonas por todo su cuerpo.

—Tengo una habitación —dijo, sin que su cere bro tuviera tiempo de procesar aquellas palabras an tes de pronunciarlas.

Marie se lo quedó mirando fijamente y Edward te mió haberla malinterpretado. Quizá sólo quería que salieran a tomar una copa juntos.

Contuvo el aliento, temeroso de haberlo echado todo a perder. Los ojos de ella centellearon y su son risa volvió a florecer. Edward suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Y qué esperamos? —preguntó Marie en un arrullo.

Edward le dio media vuelta y caminó pegado a ella, para ocultar la enorme protuberancia de sus pantalo nes. La condujo hacia la puerta. Avanzaron a toda pri sa por el pasillo que salía del vestíbulo y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Edward pulsó el botón de subir, y luego la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Por suerte, nadie más es peraba el ascensor. Mientras la pantalla luminosa iba descontando plantas, él le acariciaba el cuello con la barbilla. No daba crédito a que aquella joven tan her mosa fuera a subir a su habitación con él. Se acababan de conocer. Y, sin embargo, era innegable que entre los dos había mucha química. Quizá hubiera bebido una copita de más. No quería aprovecharse de ella, pero tampoco quería que se marchara. Aunque po día oler el sutil aroma del vino en su aliento, no pare cía estar ebria.

Marie posó una mano en la parte exterior de su muslo y lo empezó a acariciar con delicadeza. Tenía la sensación de que le iba a estallar la polla. Posó la mirada en la turgencia de los senos de ella, e imagi nó que le quitaba aquel vestido de seda y quedaban expuestos, en todo su esplendor carnal. Se le mar caban los pezones, duros, bajo la tela. Edward apretó el puño para distraerse de la urgencia de tocarla.

Era una mujer de lo más sensual. Nunca había de seado tanto a nadie como la deseaba a ella en aquel instante.

Un tilín indicó la llegada del ascensor. Cuando la puerta corredera se abrió, la apremió a entrar. La puerta se cerró con un silbido tras ellos y al fin se en contraron a solas en un espacio reducido. Quería estrecharle entre sus brazos, devorarle los labios y acariciarle todo el cuerpo, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla.

La cogió por la cintura. Marie se acurrucó con tra él, le rozó el lóbulo con los labios, lo rodeó por la cintura y se aferró a él, sus cuerpos totalmente pega dos a medida que los números de las plantas iban as cendiendo a una velocidad tan lenta que parecía una tortura.

Para sorpresa y deleite de Edward, Marie parecía in capaz de dejar de tocarlo. Deslizó las manos por los botones de su camisa y jugueteó con el nudo de su corbata, arreglándoselo. Le rodeó la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el antebrazo, antes de subir por el brazo y enredar sus dedos en el vello que le asomaba por el cuello. Restregó su cara contra la barbilla de Edward y luego le besó la clavícula, justo en la base del cuello.

A Edward, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Tenía toda la sangre agolpada en la verga, dura como una piedra. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido. No, en realidad lo que le ape tecía era deslizar sus dedos bajo aquel sensual corpiño sin tirantes del vestido y bajárselo, para dejar a la vista sus pezones fruncidos. Luego la echaría hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con un brazo, se metería uno de aquellos botones en la boca y lo lamería hasta hacer la gemir de placer.

Se oyó un segundo tilín, y el ritmo ralentizado del ascensor lo alertó de que las puertas estaban a pun to de abrirse. La tomó de la cintura con un brazo y la arrastró a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta su habita ción, intentando calmar su sobreactividad hormonal. Introdujo la tarjeta de plástico en la ranura y la sacó, pero lo hizo demasiado de prisa y se iluminó una luz roja. Marie sonrió y le cogió la tarjeta de los dedos. Repitió la operación. En cuanto la luz se puso verde, accionó la manecilla y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Qué habitación más bonita! —exclamó a entrar.

Marie recorrió con la vista la decoración en tonos granate y dorado, con mobiliario de madera de cerezo, con vetas oscuras.

—Pues espera a contemplar las vistas —comentó él, pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose a paso rápido hasta la ventana.

Descorrió las cortinas y el fabuloso horizonte urbano de la ciudad se iluminó a sus pies. Al otro lado del canal, se alzaba la asombrosa arquitectura anti gua del Cháteau Laurier, cuya iluminación se refleja ba en el agua.

Marie se acercó a la ventana con un contoneo de caderas que hizo que a Edward se le disparara el pulso. Contempló la vista fascinada. Edward, en cambio, no lo graba apartar la vista de ella.

—Humm. Es fantástica.

Se dio media vuelta y posó la mirada en la amplia cama con baldaquín, cubierta con un edredón de ter ciopelo granate, que parecía sumamente acogedor. Al guien había abierto la cama y habían quedado al des cubierto unas sábanas de satén del mismo color. Sobre la almohada había una chocolatina con menta de en voltorio dorado.

Marie se acercó a Edward, quien se sintió embriaga do por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Marie le sonrió seductoramente.

— ¿Qué hacen dos extraños que se sienten salvaje mente atraídos el uno por el otro? —preguntó ella.

Edward sabía perfectamente lo que le apetecía hacer, pero, en su lugar, dijo:

—Podríamos pedir que nos subieran un poco de champán y fresas o...

—O podríamos hacer esto. Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Edward al escuchar el seductor timbre de voz de Marie. Ella le acarició la mejilla, y el suave contacto de las yemas de sus dedos despertó en él todos sus sentidos. Quería abrazarla apasionadamente, devorarle los labios, pero esperó a que fuera ella quien diera el primer pasara. Marie le rozó los labios con los dedos, incendiándole por dentro, le rodeó la nuca con las manos y lo atra jo hacia sí. Lo cogió por la mejilla y le acercó el rostro. El primer contacto delicado con su boca hizo que a Edward le palpitara el corazón a un ritmo frenético. Sen tía un cosquilleo en los labios que enviaba torrentes de sensaciones por toda su mandíbula, mientras sus bocas se movían al unísono. Edward sintió un calor abra sador y un dolor punzante en su verga. Marie se apartó de él y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Vaya beso! —exclamó, con una voz entrecorta da y sensual que hizo que a Edward le hirviera la sangre.

—Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo —susurró él, tomando aire profundamente antes de volverle a de vorar los labios.

El tacto aterciopelado de la boca de Marie bajo la suya, despertaba en él sensaciones extrañas y mara villosas. Se le disparó el pulso y el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora. Los pantalones estaban a punto de estallarle.

—Huummm —murmuró Marie, alzando la vista para mirar aquellos ojos azules que centelleaban como la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre un lago al poner se el sol—. Parece que me deseas.

Al oír su voz entrecortada, Edward supo que el deseo era mutuo.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

Volvió a besarla, deleitándose con el calor que des prendía, con su dulce fragancia y con la suave respues ta de sus labios.

Marie deslizó la mano entre ambos y él descu brió con placer que le estaba desabrochando la cami sa. Había empezado por el botón superior, y Edward bus có a tientas los inferiores para ayudarla, movido por el deseo de abrirse la camisa y notar las manos de ella sobre su piel desnuda. No lo decepcionó, cuando le acarició el vientre con las yemas de los dedos y jugue teó con sus pezones. Lo besó en el cuello y descendió con los labios hasta su torso. A Edward se le cortó la res piración cuando Marie le lamió un pezón y luego se lo metió en la boca. Ella se apartó un poco y le son rió. Luego se volvió de espaldas, con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Me ayudas?

Edward posó la mirada en su nuca y fue descendiendo por sus hombros hasta alcanzar el borde de su vesti do rojo. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que le es taba pidiendo que le desabrochase el vestido. Cogió la diminuta cremallera entre sus dedos y la bajó lenta mente. Respirar le costaba cada vez más, a medida que el tejido iba abriéndose y dejaba a la luz la tersa piel de Marie. Refrenó la urgencia de tocar esa piel que veía por primera vez, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, le arran caría el vestido y la poseería allí mismo, en el suelo.

Ella se bajó el vestido, aún de espaldas a él y dejan do al descubierto la curva de su esbelta cintura. Se lo deslizó por las caderas y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Edward sonrió complacido al ver el diminuto triángulo de pun tilla roja, lo único que asomaba de su sensual tanga. Recorrió con la mirada la curva suave, definida y des nuda de su culo.

Marie se dio media vuelta y Edward acarició con la mirada sus suaves líneas femeninas. El sujetador de copa sin tirantes, que apenas le cubría los pezones, parecía ofrecerle sus pechos. Sus diminutas braguitas acentuaban la redondez esbelta y elegante de sus ca deras. Marie deslizó los dedos por la línea del tor so de Edward y adoptó una pose sensual.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la sombra de inseguridad que apreció en sus ojos. Tenía que estar de broma. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Marie, tal como ella había hecho, deleitándose el tacto de su piel satinada.

—Desde luego.

Ella sonrió y se llevó las manos a la espalda. Edward la atrajo hacia sí y le besó la sien.

—Deja que te ayude —susurró.

Rodeó los ajetreados dedos de Marie con los suyos. Ella logró desabrochar tres de los cuatro broches de su sujetador. El soltó el último, pero lo sostuvo en su sitio un momento más, mientras acariciaba con los dedos la suave piel de debajo del elástico. Recorrió con be sos delicados el borde superior del sujetador, escu chando cómo a ella se le aceleraba la respiración.

Separó el elástico del sujetador de su piel y dio u paso atrás, mientras apartaba las copas de su cuerpo y los pechos generosos y redondos de Marie quedaban al descubierto. Su miembro se tensó contra su bragueta.

Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, pero ella lo asió por las solapas y volvió a meterse entre sus brazos. Le abrió la camisa y restregó sus senos desnudos contra el torso de Edward. Luego se apretó contra él, abrazándole por el cuello y besándolo ardientemente. Edward la rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda desnuda.

— ¿Esto te gusta, verdad? —le susurró al oído, es poleado por sus gimoteos dulces y suplicantes—. Te gusta estar desnuda mientras yo sigo totalmente vestido.

A él lo excitaba infinitamente.

—Sí, es muy sensual —respondió Marie.

—Déjame verte —la urgió, tomándola por los co dos y separándose ligeramente de ella.

Ella retrocedió y giró sobre sí misma, sonriendo con picardía y exhibiendo una saludable hilera de dientes blancos. Levantó un brazo, se colocó el otro tras la nuca y caminó pavoneándose adelante y atrás, oscilando las caderas de un modo provocativo. Se vol vió de cara a él, se puso las manos bajo los pechos y se los levantó.

— ¿Quieres verlos?

—Humm. Por supuesto.

Su sonrisa se agrandó y se le dibujaron arruguitas enlos ojos. Frotó el brazo contra la manga de la ele gante chaqueta de lana de Edward; su piel tersa y pálida contrastaba con el oscuro color gris plomo.

— ¿Quieres _tocarlos?_

Eran tantas las ganas que tenía de acariciarle los pechos que casi le dolían las manos. Tenía que repri mirse para no alargarlas y apretarlos entres sus dedos.

—Sí, me encantaría tocarlos. —El tono serio de su voz lo sorprendió incluso a él.

Marie suavizó su sonrisa y, con el rostro casi res plandeciente, le preguntó:

—Me deseas de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

El tono de compunción en la voz de ella lo sor prendió. ¿De veras no era consciente de su atractivo?

—Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer —respon dió con absoluta franqueza.

Marie le tomó las manos y se las colocó sobre los pechos. Al notar su carne cálida y redonda llenar sus palmas, Edward contuvo la respiración. Le acarició los senos blancos y tersos con reverencia, y notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

—Eres increíblemente guapa.

Le acarició las puntas de los pezones con los pul gares. La respiración entrecortada de ella le aceleró el flujo sanguíneo. Deseaba desesperadamente qui tarse los pantalones y liberar su enloquecida verga, dolorosamente confinada, pero quería acariciarla un poco más. Se inclinó hacia delante, atrapó uno de aquellos pezones tersos entre sus labios y lo mordis queó juguetonamente.

—Oh, sí —murmuró ella.

Mientras con una mano sostenía uno de aquellos magníficos pechos redondos y su lengua se enreda ba en el pezón, la otra mano descendía por el talle de Marie, alrededor de su cintura hasta posarse en su atractivo trasero y darle un apretón.

—Huumm —gimió ella, pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

Edward se ocupó entonces del otro pecho, hasta excitarle tanto como a su gemelo. Cuando ambos pezones se irgieron inmensos e hinchados, le besó el talle y continuó bajando, hasta quedar agachado ante ella. Marie enredó con más fuerza sus dedos en los cabellos de él. Edward le metió la lengua en el ombligo y prosiguió con su lento descender. Se arrodilló, desli zó los dedos bajo el ribete de encaje de su tanga y se lo bajó muy despacio, dejando al descubierto sus ri zos oscuros y sedosos.

Le acarició la piel rosada de entre los muslos. Marie estaba resplandeciente. Le separó los pliegues de la vulva con los pulgares hasta tener a la vista el botoncito de su clítoris. Lo tocó suavemente con la punta de la lengua.

—Ohhh —gimió ella.

La rodeó con las manos, agarrándola por las nal gas, y besó su suave e íntima piel. Luego empezó a la merla con delicadeza.

—Oh, Dios. Ven aquí —susurró ella, tirando de él para ponerlo en pie y besarlo con fervor.

Remetió las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y la camisa de él y se las deslizó por los brazos. Sus movi mientos urgentes hicieron que a Edward empezara a her virle la sangre. Marie le abrió la cremallera y por fin notó que los pantalones dejaban de oprimir su erec ción. Se bajó los pantalones, impaciente por notar su piel desnuda en contacto con la de ella. Estaba tan ex citado que apenas podía contenerse.

Marie se agachó y estiró de la cinturilla de su slip. Su pene quedó al fin liberado. Le bajó los cal zoncillos y él se deshizo de ellos, apartándolos a un lado, de una patada. Le agarró el rígido pene y lo acarició. Estuvo a punto de eyacular en aquel mismo instante. Le apartó la mano y tiró de ella para poner la en pie.

—Cariño, estoy demasiado excitado para eso. La besó apasionadamente.

—Yo también estoy muy excitada —dijo ella, cuan do sus labios se separaron—. Y muy húmeda —jadeó.

Le lamió el pezón derecho y, al hacerlo, lo reco rrió un anhelo urgente.

—Quiero que esto dure —murmuró Edward, mien tras Marie volvía a agarrarle la verga.

—Durará —le dijo, masturbándolo—. La próxi ma vez.

Marie se inclinó hacia delante y se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de Edward.

—Quiero notarte dentro, ahora mismo—le susurró al oído. Y luego murmuró—: Estoy tan húmeda que podrías deslizarte dentro de mí sin más.

Oír sus palabras y notar su cálida respiración en el lóbulo lo hicieron enloquecer de deseo. La apoyó contra la pared y, agarrándola por las nalgas, la levan tó en el aire. Marie guió su verga erecta hasta ella y la penetró.

—Oh, Dios, ¡qué maravilla! —exclamó Marie, enroscando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

El calor de ella lo rodeaba. Jamás había sentido una erección así. Marie lo había llevado al límite antes de deslizarse siquiera en su interior. Sabía que nohabíamodo en la Tierra de hacer que aquello durara, pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía intención de llevarla al orgasmo antes de alcanzarlo él.

Salió lentamente y luego, muy despacio, volvió a deslizarse en su interior. Marie se retorció de placer. Edward se sintió enloquecer.

—Más rápido y más fuerte —insistió ella. —Pero...

Apretó las piernas alrededor de él y se arqueó ha cia delante. Demasiado tarde. Dio una estocada, lue go otra y ella gimió de placer. «Gracias a Dios», pensó Edward antes de que la razón lo abandonara por com pleto. Continuó embistiéndola hasta estallar, por fin, dentro de ella.

* * *

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, afe rrándose a su ancha espalda. Sintió la tremenda ver ga moverse dentro de ella y la apretó con delicadeza.

—Cariño, ha sido increíble —dijo Edward, ahogando sus palabras contra su cuello.

Se movió de nuevo y Bella apretó las piernas en torno a él. Notó cómo se endurecía de nuevo en su interior.

—Creo que me deseas otra vez —le susurró al oído.

—No creo que deje de desearte, _nunca_ —comentó con un tono ronco que la llenó de euforia, pues nun ca lo había visto expresar tanta emoción.

Edward empujó la pelvis hacia delante, introducien do todavía más su miembro erecto dentro de ella. Bella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Edward volvió a bam bolearse adelante y atrás, y ella se aferró a él con fuer za al tiempo que un placer intenso amenazaba con desbordarla de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios.

La penetró con más ímpetu y ella buscó aire a me dida que la invadían oleadas de placer. Siguió embis tiéndola una y otra vez. La cordura empezó a erosio narse como la arena de una playa y se dejó invadir por aquel deleite sensual. Alcanzó de nuevo el orgas mo, que lo notó hasta en el último poro de su cuerpo.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspi rando el masculino perfume almizclado de Edward y dis frutando de la sensación de seguir notando su pene erecto dentro de ella. Bajó los pies al suelo.

—Bueno, semental, parece que aún te quedan fuerzas.

Se dejó ir aún todavía dentro de ella y la besó en el cuello, buscando el punto que la volvió loca de anhelo y le hizo sentir un hormigueo por todo e cuerpo.

—No lo dudes. Esta vez quiero poder tocar eso pechos tan bonitos que tienes más rato, y explorar resto de tu cuerpo hasta el último milímetro.

Bella sonrió.

—Explora todo cuanto quieras, Magallanes.

Se apartó de ella. Bella suspiró al notar cómo s pene abandonaba sus profundidades. La condujo has ta la enorme y maravillosa cama. Al tumbarse, notó el tacto de la colcha de terciopelo granate pecaminosa mente sensual contra su espalda. Edward la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y sonrió con admiración.

—Eres absolutamente preciosa.

Bella sintió el calor del rubor teñirle las mejillas. Edward se sentó junto a ella y le recorrió la línea de la barbilla con los dedos, luego fue descendiendo por su cuello, el canalillo y alrededor del ombligo.

—Absolutamente preciosa.

Bella era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su ancho y musculoso torso, salpicado por aquellos cabellos oscuros y rizados que lo ensombrecían. Le acarició el pecho, adorando su fuerza, y dibujó con la punta de un dedo un círculo alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Edward le tomó los pechos entre las manos y las ye mas de sus dedos encontraron sus pezones, que se endurecieron al instante, suplicantes. Se inclinó ha cia delante y lamió uno con la punta de la lengua. Pri mero se concentró en el botoncito y luego dibujó cir cunferencias a su alrededor. Volvió a lamerle la punta del pezón. Aquella exquisita tortura la hizo gemir de placer. El pezón se le endureció más allá de lo imagi nable. Deseaba a Edward con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces él se ocupó de su otro seno, hasta llevarlo al mismo grado de excitación.

—Oh, Dios, es maravilloso —murmuró ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tocaba así... De he cho, nunca había surtido este efecto en ella. Aunque ya había tenido dos orgasmos, quería volver a notarlo dentro..., ya. Pero lo que más anhelaba era su cercanía.

—Bésame —rogó, abriendo los brazos e invitán dolo a acercarse más a ella.

Edward sonrió y se tumbó junto a ella, atrayéndola ha cia sí mientras ella lo rodeaba con los brazos. Sus la bios se encontraron con dulzura, y la suave presión suscitó en ella un deseo implacable. Bella buscó sus labios con la lengua y se abrió camino dentro de su boca fuerte y masculina. Las puntas de sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron hasta quedar enfrasca das en un baile circular. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el interior de su boca que fue extendiéndose poco a poco, primero a sus labios y barbilla, y luego al resto de su cuerpo.

Con los labios unidos, Edward ahondó en su boca. A Bella se le aceleraron la respiración y el pulso. Le acarició el pecho, deleitándose en el tacto de su pelo rizado y grueso rozándole la palma de la mano. Des lizó los dedos sobre su ombligo y tropezó con la pun ta de su pene. Lo recorrió con el dedo desde el pre pucio hasta la base. Le encantaba notar cómo su larga verga se endurecía ante el roce de su mano.

Bella tomó sus testículos peludos y los apretó con delicadeza. Luego los acarició. Edward gimió dentro de su boca. Con la otra mano, Bella buscó uno de sus pezones, lo pellizcó ligeramente y luego jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

Apartó su boca contra la de él y sonrió. Descendió para chuparle el pezón. Edward gimió y ella succionó con más fuerza. Entonces cambió al otro pezón y lo cap turó con su apresurada boca.

—Cariño, sabes exactamente lo que me gusta —dijo Edward, besándole la coronilla.

—Lo cual es sorprendente, siendo como somos dos completos desconocidos —replicó Bella, recor dándole la fantasía.

Hacer el amor con un desconocido. ¡Un placer prohibido! ¡Y maravillosamente emocionante! Le mordisqueó con más fuerza y Edward contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, cielo, eres la mejor —exclamó él, tumbán dola boca arriba y colocándose encima de ella, apre tándole las caderas entre sus rodillas.

Le cogió los pechos con las manos y los estrujó. Después, los masajeó hasta que Marie empezó a ja dear. Sin interrupción, apresó uno de aquellos pezo nes rosas y duros en su boca. Marie estuvo a punto de gritar de placer.

Jugueteó con su lengua, mientras le toqueteaba el otro pezón con las yemas de los dedos. Marie estiró la mano y cogió su larga y dura verga, acariciándola désele la base hasta la punta. Empezó a masturbarlo, deseosa de hacer que él se sintiera tan estimulado e increíblemente excitado como ella. Edward le agarró las manos y se las colocó tras la cabeza.

—Cielo, no tan deprisa. —Le chupó uno de los pezones hasta hacerla gemir con fuerza y arquearse contra él; luego apretó el otro entre su lengua y el pa ladar. La miró sonriendo y dijo—: De lo contrarío, te perderás esto.

La soltó, deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos y los separó. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el ombligo con la lengua. Bella le besó la cabeza mien tras él seguía deslizándose hacia abajo, recorriéndole el vientre con la lengua. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su vulva, le acarició los labios exteriores y luego fue se parándole los pliegues con caricias. Cuando Bella notó su lengua contra su carne húmeda y caliente y cómo le lamía el clítoris, contuvo la respiración. Anthony rara vez le había hecho un cunnilingus ¡y era la se gunda vez que se lo hacía aquella noche!

La lamió otra vez, despertando en ella un ardien te anhelo. Decididamente, aquel personaje de Edward ofrecía claras ventajas.

Edward le separó los labios del pubis con los dedos y le acarició el clítoris.

—Ohhh —murmuró ella disfrutando de aquella sensación tan intensa.

Entonces, sustituyó la yema del dedo por la punta de la lengua y jugueteó con ella, hasta llevarla a cum bres mareantes de placer. Bella se aferró a su hombro.

—Oh, sí. Es maravilloso. ¡Oh, sí!

Edward dibujó círculos con su lengua, la chupó y la lamió con avidez.

—Ohhhhhhh. No pares, por favor, no pares.

Edward deslizó sus manos por el vientre de ella y le acarició los pechos, sin apartar nunca aquella mara villosa lengua suya de su clítoris, enviando un poten te torrente de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—Ohhhh, lo haces tan bien.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Edward y se agarró a él. Casi rompió a llorar por la inmensidad del placer que la recorría. Todo su cuerpo pareció inflarse y lue go explotar en el orgasmo más potente que había te nido nunca.

Mientras yacía jadeante, Edward ascendió besándole el vientre hasta alcanzar su cuello, se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres increíble —exclamó ella, respirando hon do—. Ciertamente ha sido una fantasía hecha rea lidad.

Edward la besó en la mejilla y dijo:

—Estoy a punto de estallar.

Bella sonrió picaramente.

—De eso me encargo yo —dijo.

Se sentó y se tumbó sobre él. Le separó las piernas con un leve empujoncito, se arrodilló entre ellas y aca rició su rígida verga de arriba abajo, luego tomó aquel mástil entre sus dedos y lo bombeó un par de veces, encantada de sentir su turgencia entre sus manos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamió a todo lo largo, luego dibujó un círculo con la lengua alrededor de la corona y fue jugando a lamerlo y atraparlo entre sus labios, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Cuando alcanzó la polla, jugó con él, excitada por la respiración ace lerada de Edward.

Se lo metió en la boca y movió sus labios alrede dor de la corona. Edward gimió mientras ella continua ba dándole placer. Notó cómo la polla se inflaba li geramente y supo que estaba a punto de alcanzar el climax.

—Cariño, será mejor que...

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó lamiéndolo y apretándolo entre sus labios.

—Ah..., demasiado tarde.

Bella notó un líquido cálido estallar en su boca. Continuó lamiéndolo hasta que él se dejó caer de es paldas en la cama. Ella se tragó su semen y le sonrió.

—¿Ves como me encargaba yo?

—Oh, ven aquí —insistió él.

Al tirar de ella para tenderla a su lado y fundirse en un beso apasionado, Edward se preguntó cómo había podido tener la suerte de encontrar a una mujer tan increíblemente sensual. La estrechó entre sus brazos y luego empezó a lamerle los pechos con dulzura.

Atrapó un pezón en su boca y lo notó endurecer se contra su lengua. Los jadeos de Marie mientras él alternaba entre sus dos pezones, lo hicieron excitarse de nuevo. Aunque acababa de eyacular en su cálida y sensual boca hacía apenas unos momentos, su pene volvió a ponerse en acción, hinchándose y endure ciéndose en contacto con el vientre de ella.

Deslizó los dedos hasta la cálida y húmeda vagina de ella y se los introdujo. Era resbaladiza como el ter ciopelo. No podía aguantar más. Se colocó sobre ella y buscó la entrada con su impaciente verga. Marie quería un amante de fantasía y él estaba decidido a complacerla.

Ella subió la pelvis y él la penetró. Al notar el ca lor de ella envolver su pene, sintió la necesidad de embestirla con más ímpetu.

—Ohhh, sí —gritó ella.

Retrocedió y volvió a empujarla con fuerza. Marie se aferró a él con más fuerza; le faltaba el aire. Edward continuó con sus arremetidas, adelante y atrás, ade lante y atrás, excitándose cada vez más a medida que se aceleraban los gemidos de placer de su amante.

—Oh, sí. Quiero notarte más adentro.

La penetró del todo, con fuerza.

—¡Sí! —gimió ella—. Más rápido.

Edward aumentó el ritmo y Marie contrajo los múscu los alrededor de él, a un ritmo palpitante, llevándolo al climax. Cuando eyaculó en su interior, Marie dejó de gemir y empezó a gritar de entusiasmo y éxtasis, emitiendo un largo chillido que no dejó rastro de duda en él: había alcanzado el orgasmo. ¡Una y otra vez!

Bella se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta, aún rodeándo lo con los brazos.

—Ha sido maravilloso —sonaba totalmente sacia da—. Eres todo un semental.

—Gracias —dijo él, colocándose de lado y atra yéndola contra su pecho—. Tú sí que eres increíble.

Bella se acurrucó contra él y se dejó vencer por el sueño que la invadía. Al cabo de unos instantes, se ha bía quedado dormida.

* * *

**aki dejando otro capitulo de la adaptacion**

**espero les guste**

**nos leemos en el proximo **

**que espero tener listo pronto**

**nos leemos**

**adios**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la histo****ria me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba oscuro y la habitación no le resultaba familiar. Unos brazos cá lidos y fuertes la abrazaban contra un torso muscu lado y decididamente masculino. Miró el rostro, del que le separaban tan sólo unos centímetros, cuyos rasgos iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna.

Era _Anthony... _fingiendo ser un desconocido para ha cer realidad su fantasía. Se le derritió el alma. La había hecho enloquecer. Ni siquiera había creído que él le estuviera prestando atención cuando le había revela do sus fantasías. Parte de ella había empezado a pen sar que no la quería lo bastante como para seguir escachándola.

La había sorprendido de veras, y había sido una sorpresa deliciosa. De hecho, ella misma se había sor prendido. En su jueguecito había descubierto una parte de ella que no sabía que existiera. Sonrió al re cordar cómo se había convertido en una gatita desca rada. Y a él le había gustado, de eso no había duda.

Le acarició la mejilla, deteniéndose en su patilla. No daba crédito a lo distinta que había sido aquella noche.

Se había comportado casi como un verdadero extraño. Un desconocido maravilloso y sensual hasta el pecado.

Edward abrió los ojos y Bella sintió un sobresalto al tropezar con su mirada amorosa.

—Hola —la saludó, con una voz ronca y somnolienta increíblemente sensual.

—Hola.

Edward la apretó entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Al entrar en contacto con su torso velludo, se le endurecieron los pezones.

—Hummm. Es genial tenerte entre mis brazos —murmuró él.

Le besó el cuello y Bella notó que la sangre se le calentaba. Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, pero, mientras entretenía su mirada en su pelo ondulado, los dígitos azules del minutero del despertador cam biaron y atrajeron su atención. Eran las cuatro y cin cuenta y dos.

—Oh, no.

Maldita sea, tenía que marcharse. Se había ofreci do voluntaria para llevar en coche a la junta directiva a un desayuno con creps, por la mañana, en el centro comunitario. No podía llegar tarde.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo una cita a las ocho en punto.

Aún tenía que llegar a casa, ducharse y cambiarse. Empezó a soltarse de su brazo, pero él la aferró con más fuerza por la cintura.

—Espera —suplicó, acariciándole con los labios la frente y relajándola con aquel dulce contacto—. Se guro que tienes tiempo para esto.

La envolvió con su boca e intentó disuadirla de que se marchara de una manera dulce y tácita. Intentó convencerla para que olvidara sus responsabilidades, y sólo pensara en él y en la dicha que podía alcanzar entre sus brazos. Cuando su anhelante lengua logró abrirse camino entre los labios de ella, Marie se des plomó contra él. Le respondió con un beso, movien do sus labios rítmicamente, y su lengua se unió en aquel revoloteo. Sensaciones deliciosas hicieron que todo su cuerpo temblara. Pero una parte de ella aún conservaba la cordura. Volvió a mirar la hora: las cua tro y cincuenta y seis.

—Hummm. —Su voz se amortiguó mientras lu chaba por apartar su boca de la de él—. No puedo llegar tarde, de verdad.

Se apartó ligeramente de Edward, pero tuvo un ata que de debilidad y volvió a besarlo. Edward le besuqueó toda la línea de la mandíbula y el hueco del cuello, mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte ya?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una mirada de sú plica. Si continuaba por aquel camino, iba a fundirse en un charquito allí mismo en la cama y permitir que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Edward suspiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, pero te dejo ir a regañadientes.

Ella se envolvió en la sábana e intentó ponerse en pie, pero Edward tiró de la tela.

—Eh, no es justo —se quejó—. Si no puedo ha certe el amor, al menos deja que te vuelva a con templar.

Bella lo miró titubeante, ruborizada. No era de las que desfilaban por ahí desnudas.

—Vamos, cielo. No te hagas la tímida. No después de anoche.

Tenía razón. Estaba comportándose como una ton ta. La noche anterior le había encantado pavonearse por la habitación desnuda. Se puso en pie, dejando que la sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo. Al apreciar la oscura mirada de deseo en los ojos de Anthony, salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño entre chillidos y carcajadas, mientras él se ponía en pie de un brinco y la perseguía, cada vez más pegado a sus talones. La atrapó y le dio media vuelta. La besó como si fuera el fin del mundo. La ayudó a entrar en la ducha y pro cedió a enjabonar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Vein te minutos después, salieron de allí, limpísimos y sa ciados... de momento.

Bella recogió su ropa y se puso el diminuto tanga rojo. Anthony la ayudó a abrocharse el sujetador y le ce rró la cremallera del vestido.

Nunca se había mostrado tan atento. Bella estaba encantada. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espera un segundo, Marie —la instó Edward, enfundándose los pantalones—. Te acompaño hasta el coche.

Sonrió al oírlo usar su nombre ficticio, sorprendi da de que aún quisiera mantener viva aquella fanta sía. Decidió no preguntarle nada acerca de su viaje a Toronto o hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ha cer añicos aquel sueño.

Edward se puso la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos.

—Venga, vamos.

Bella cogió su bolso mientras él abría la puerta. A aquella hora de la mañana el pasillo del hotel estaba vacío. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Edward pulsó el botón de bajada, que se iluminó. Segundos después, la luz se apagó y las puertas correderas del ascensor se abrieron.

Entraron en el cubículo y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Bella pulsó el botón del vestíbulo. Edward la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Le besó el cuello.

—Es una pena tener que dejarte ir.

Ella se fundió contra él y Edward le acarició los pechos.

—Hummm. Ya lo sé.

Mientras contemplaba cómo los números de las plantas se iban iluminando uno a uno, Bella sonrió. Un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que aún podía regodearse unos minutos más.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Lo has hecho tan bien colman do mi fantasía de hacer el amor con un guapo desco nocido que he pensado que tal vez podrías ayudarme con otra.

El estrujó con fuerza sus pechos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Yde qué se trata?

—Siempre he querido hacer el amor con un des conocido en un ascensor.

Edward dio un paso al frente y pulsó el botón rojo de parada. Bella notó su pene endurecerse contra sus nalgas, mientras el ascensor se detenía.

—Encantado.

Edward le acarició los muslos y luego deslizó su mano hacia arriba, levantándole la falda. La falda de vuelo se arremolinó en las piernas de Bella, mientras que él la levantaba e intentaba sujetarla con una mano. Enro lló la tela y la remetió por la cintura del vestido. Bella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó las manos contra el espejo del ascensor y sonrió al ver su propio refle jo. Edward tiró del elástico de su tanga, apretándole el clítoris con la tela. Jugó a tirar y soltar el elástico. Des lizó un dedo bajo la tela satinada de sus braguitas, al canzó su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo.

Bella tropezó con su propia mirada de arroba miento en el reflejo del espejo mientras se dejaba llevar por aquella oleada de placer. Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina mientras continuaba aca riciándole el clítoris, cada vez más rápidamente, has ta llevarla al borde del orgasmo, y luego ralentizaba el ritmo.

Metió los dedos bajo el elástico del tanga y se lo bajó. Bella se lo quitó por los pies y observó a Edward en el espejo mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y sacaba su largo pene semierecto.

—Espera —dijo, dándose media vuelta.

Se arrodilló frente a él, embutiéndose la falda en tre las rodillas. Quería meterse aquel magnífico pene en la boca. Lo cogió entre sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Luego deslizó la lengua alrededor de la co rona, se metió la larga y morado cabeza en la boca y la succionó con fuerza. La rodeó con sus labios y escuchó cómo a él se le aceleraba la respiración. Chu pó adelante y atrás, notando cómo la verga de Edward se hinchaba en su boca. El le acarició los hombros mien tras ella le daba placer.

Bella lo rodeó con las manos, se agarró a sus mus culosas nalgas y se metió su falo hasta la garganta, apretándolo en el interior de su boca. Notó cómo las nalgas de él se tensaban. Sabía que no podría conte nerse mucho más.

Le apretó y jugó con su verga ahora totalmente erecta, mientras él emitía un gemido ronco y mascu lino. Metió las manos por debajo y le acarició los tes tículos. Luego se sacó el pene de la boca y le lamió los testículos.

—Ah, Marie, voy a correrme en cualquier mo mento.

Ella volvió a metérselo en la boca, deslizando sus labios adelante y atrás, más y más rápido, apretando su pene entre ellos. Edward hizo erupción dentro de ella, volcando en su garganta todo su semen.

Bella liberó su miembro ya flácido, emocionada por el poder que ejercía sobre él. Se puso en pie, se desabrochó el vestido y lo dejó caer en el suelo del as censor.

—Has sido un chico malo, dejándote ir así. Ahora tendré que apañármelas yo sólita —dijo, cogiéndose los pechos con las manos y estrujándolos.

Se bajó el sujetador y se recorrió los pezones con los dedos. Su dureza la excitó. Edward la observaba con los ojos vidriosos. Tuvo una erección. Bella se deslizó los dedos por el vientre y los introdujo en su propia abertura húmeda.

—Hummm. Estoy mojada.

Edward le cogió los pechos y le acarició primero uno y luego el otro. Su boca apresó un pezón y lo succionó con avidez. Bella se excitó aún más. Edward le en dureció el otro pezón más de lo imaginable. Le dio media vuelta, le desabrochó el sujetador y se deshi zo de él.

Siguió chupándole el pezón, con rapidez y fuerza. Bella gimió de placer. Estaba a punto de llegar al or gasmo, pero quería notarlo dentro de ella.

Se dio media vuelta, poniéndose de nuevo de cara al espejo. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo cogió para acer carlo a ella. El le rodeó las nalgas con las manos, la acarició y fue jugando con ella, aproximándose cada vez más a aquella cálida hendidura. Bella gimió y al fin los dedos de él la penetraron. Notó cómo la punta de su verga erecta rozaba con su pubis y, acto seguido, cómo se deslizaba dentro de ella. Su polla se en sanchó al penetrarla. Ella empujó hacia detrás y él la arremetió con fuerza.

—Oh, sí —gritó ella.

Él empezó a moverse, atrás y adelante, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

—Ah —exclamó ella, notando que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo—. Más fuerte.

El la embistió con aún más fuerza, entrando y sa liendo de ella una y otra vez. Bella observó su rostro en el espejo, vio su gesto tenso, concentrado. Un anhe lo todopoderoso se hizo presa de ella, azotándola con oleadas de placer que acabaron convirtiéndose en una enorme avalancha de éxtasis.

—Sí, sí—exclamó, moviéndose arriba y abajo, ca balgando por aquellas intensas olas mientras sus pe chos se agitaban.

Se sentía una libertina. Su voz fue aumentando de intensidad a medida que se incrementaba el pla cer, que hizo explosión en ella como una supernova.

Edward le cogió los pechos y tiró de sus pezones, in tensificando con ello aquel cataclismo de orgasmo. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en voz alta. El gruñó y la embistió una vez más.

Poco a poco, Bella notó las manos de él alrede dor de la cintura, atrayendo su espalda hacia él. Se dejó caer contra su ancho pecho y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello, apretando su verga con sus músculos internos.

—Hummm. Ha sido espectacular —murmuró. Edward le besó la mejilla.

—Y que lo digas —convino, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Y ahora, de verdad, tengo que irme.

El deslizó su pene fuera de ella y le dio media vuel ta. Quedaron cara a cara. La besó con ternura y lue go la abrazó con fuerza. Bella se sentía amada. Una vez que se separaron, se perdieron el uno en los ojos del otro. El sonrió.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer, Marie.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, sin duda alguna, lo ha sido..., Edward.

Edward recogió su vestido y su ropa interior del sue lo y se los entregó, luego se abrochó los pantalones y se alisó la ropa.

—Tengo que volver a verte —le dijo, ayudándola aabrocharse el sujetador. Bella se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se lo colocó bien. Él se lo ajustó de modo que el corpiño quedara sobre los pechos y, al rozarla con los dedos, le erizó la piel.

Bella pulsó el botón del ascensor y retomaron el descenso.

—Pero entonces dejaría de ser una fantasía con un desconocido, ¿no es así?

Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió al vestíbulo. El recepcionista alzó la vista un momento y volvió a fijarla en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche —le dijo, rodeándola por la cintura con el brazo.

Atravesaron el pasillo y salieron por una puerta lateral.

—Entonces, ¿no nos vamos a volver a ver? —le preguntó él, mientras la seguía y dejaban atrás la primera fila de coches.

Bella se detuvo junto a su pequeño Toyota Echo rojo, que estaba en medio de la segunda fila, y abrió la puerta.

—Si volviéramos a vernos dejaría de ser un polvo de una noche con un desconocido. Sin embargo, si fueras un pirata...

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y le propinó un beso apasionado.

—Puedo ser Barbazul si tú me lo pides...

—Seguro que lo harías igual de bien —respondió ella sin aliento.

Echó un vistazo al reloj: eran las cinco y cuarenta y tres.

—Ahora tengo que irme.

Fue a abrir la puerta del coche, pero él apresó su mano.

—Marie, al menos dime tu apellido... Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Te lo has tomado en serio, ¿no es así? —preguntó, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y besándolo con ternura—. Muchísimas gracias por esta noche. Ya sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Se subió a su coche y puso el motor en marcha. Edward la observó, sintiéndose completamente indefenso. No quería volver a verlo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Bella volvió a mirar el reloj.

—Si me doy prisa, llegaré a tiempo. Espero que tu reunión en Toronto vaya bien.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, memorizó la matrícula de su coche. Después cayó en la cuenta de sus últimas palabras. ¿Cómo diantres sabía ella que se iba de viaje a Toronto?

-.

-.

-.

-.

¡Tenía un retraso!

Bella echó un vistazo al calendario que había junto al frigorífico y volvió a contar, sabiendo que no habría ningún cambio en sus cálculos, pero repasándolos una vez más. Maldita sea, tenía un retraso importante.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, mientras se desplomaba en el taburete de color beige que había frente a la isla de la cocina y apoyó los codos en la encimera de roble. Miró el reloj que había sobre el marco de la puerta, contando los segundos que componían un minuto y luego cogió el pequeño termómetro azul que había sobre la base de plástico junto a ella. Lo miró y pestañeó. Vio un signo positivo. Volvió a dejar el termómetro en la base y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Estaba embarazada.

Sonó el teléfono y se le crispó la espalda. Fue hasta la mesa escritorio que había junto al frigorífico y descolgó el auricular.

—Hola, guapa, ¿cómo va eso?

Al oír la voz alegre de Alice, Bella rompió a llorar.

—Bella, cielo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Embarazada? Pensaba que tú y Anthony no..., ah, claro, salvo el sábado pasado.

—Eso es. El sábado. Y ya me conoces. Soy puntual como un reloj. El lunes tenía que venirme la regla y, al no hacerlo, empecé a preocuparme. Llevo cuatro días de retraso... y a mí nunca se me retrasa —sollozó de nuevo.

—Salvo aquella vez el año pasado —le recordó Alice.

Bella comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. EI cable enrollado del teléfono volcó la taza en la qué tenía los bolígrafos y los diseminó sobre el escritorio. Volvió a poner de pie la taza negra y dorada, y recogió con las manos los bolígrafos mientras hablaba.

—Sí, tenía un test de embarazo que me sobró de aquella vez.

—Ya me acuerdo. Compraste el paquete doble porque era más barato y yo te dije que no volverías a necesitarlo.

—Pues te equivocabas —respondió Bella, dando golpecitos en la mesa, con un lápiz.

—Bueno, te sugerí que invirtieras el dinero que sobraba en condones —replicó Alice con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Soy una cabeza de chorlito. Pero, cuantío una es tan regular como yo, es fácil creer que algo así no pasará.

—Es lo mismo que me dijiste la última vez.

Bella metió el lápiz en la taza.

—Y la última vez tenía razón —la cortó secamente.

—Bella, pero ¿por qué te arriesgas? Se hundió en la silla del escritorio, mientras flashes de aquella fabulosa noche le venían a la mente. Se quedó mirando el vacío.

—Alice. Ponte en mi lugar. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Estaba sola en un ascensor con un desconocido absolutamente arrebatador.

—Humm. Sí, vale.

Bella sabía que Alice estaba imaginando la escena, probablemente babeando. Bella también regresó con el pensamiento a aquella experiencia increíble y se estremeció por dentro.

—Pero estamos hablando de Anthony, ¿me equivoco? —confirmó Alice.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Bella.

—Vale, vale. Bueno, pues los dos tenéis una relación estable. Probablemente querrá llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Las cosas vuelven a funcionar entre vosotros, ¿no es así?

Bella pensó en los meses de abandono y luego recordó aquella maravillosa fantasía que había hecho realidad para ella.

—La semana pasada sí hizo un esfuerzo, pero no sé si es suficiente —dijo, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

Cielos, aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

—¿Te llamó mientras estaba fuera?

—No —contestó Bella, enroscándose el cable en el dedo—. Me telefoneó ayer al regresar.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a verle?

—Mañana por la noche —respondió Bella liberando de un tirón su dedo del cable y viendo cómo éste rebotaba adelante y atrás—. Vamos a cenar.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

—Sí.

—¿Te casarás con él si te lo pide?

¿Se casaría? El matrimonio no era la respuesta a todo. Si se casaban pero él continuaba volcado en su trabajo, ella seguiría sintiéndose sola. ¿Se mostraría él disponible emocional y físicamente para ella tanto si se casaban como si no?

—¿Bella?

Se llevó la mano al vientre, imaginando que podía sentir los movimientos de la nueva vida que se estaba formando en su interior.

Quería que su hijo creciera con un padre que formara parte de su vida. No como ella. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando sólo tenía tres años y recordaba haber llorado desconsoladamente, rogándole a su padre que no se marchara. El la había levantado en sus brazos. Lo recordaba secándose las lágrimas. Su hermano mayor, James, se había marchado con su padre. Durante un par de años los vio cada fin de semana, pero luego el trabajo de su padre le exigió mudarse a Vancouver, en la otra punta del país. Y desde entonces, sólo los había visto un par de veces al año.

El vacío que aquello había dejado en su vida seguía acechándola. No podía hacerle algo así a su hijo.

—Sí, lo haré.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_**bueno dado el hecho k esta historia no ha dado la importancia que me había esperado, no sé si continuarla o no, así k si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber que opinan xD**_

_**Pero bueno se les agradece un comentario**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**=D**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la histo****ria me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Anthony llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Bella. Se moría de ganas de verla, de volver a ver aquel rostro que poblaba sus sueños cada noche y sus ensoñaciones diarias.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, a Anthony lo invadió una sensación de calor. Los ojos le centelleaban y toda la cara parecía resplandecerle. Definitivamente, había permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. El problema era que, si de él dependiera, estarían siempre juntos. Si se dejaría llevar por su corazón, estaría con ella a todas horas y abandonaría todo lo demás. Pero, si lo hacía, su empresa se iría a pique y el éxito que tanto sudor le había costado, se desvanecería sin más.

Bella se había convertido en una obsesión peligrosa. Sin embargo, al contemplar su dulce y resplandeciente rostro, en aquellos momentos, pensó en tirarlo todo por la borda. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le aterraba.

—Hola —lo saludó con un aire un tanto reservado.

Bella retrocedió para franquearle el paso. Cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó de pie, en silencio, observándolo. El jersey azul y los téjanos negros que llevaba Bella, acentuaban sus fantásticas curvas. Anthony no se explicaba cómo una mujer tan guapa había escogido salir con él. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, luego le levantó la barbilla y la besó. Bella le rodeó el cuello con las manos y le devolvió el beso.

Una sensación familiar lo recorrió, pero logró desembarazarse de ella. Había practicado mucho en los últimos meses. Si sucumbía a sus instintos, le arrancaría la ropa allí mismo y la tendría, en cuestión de segundos, tumbada bajo su cuerpo. La deseaba con todo su ser, deseaba tomarla, pero rendirse a la pasión no haría justicia a sus sentimientos y no sería justo para Bella. Se merecía una sesión larga de amor. El reverenciaría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, le haría sentirse mujer en cada poro de su piel y la complacería como merecía.

La apartó y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo está mi chica?

—Bien —contestó ella.

Pero Anthony percibió una sombra de duda en su voz. ¿Seguiría estando enfadada porque había cancelado su cita? La abrazó, deleitándose en el placer de sentir sus cuerpos pegados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no notaba su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Se excitó al pensarlo. Esta noche le haría el amor larga y pausadamente. Llevaba reprimiéndose mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que había antepuesto su trabajo a ella, pero sólo porque tenía que demostrarse que podía hacerlo, tenía que saber que amarla no iba a acabar por completo con su modo de vida. Se había sentido mal por no haber acudido a la boda. Había recapacitado mucho mientras había estado fuera y había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido injusto con ella. Tenía que encontrar un mejor equilibrio en su vida. Tenía que dar con una forma de quererla y encontrar tiempo para conseguir el éxito que tanto anhelaba para su empresa, un éxito al menos equiparable al de la empresa de su hermano Edward.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

La llevó a un restaurante recoleto con decoración italiana. Mientras cenaban a la luz de las velas, charlaron sobre su viaje a Toronto y él le preguntó cómo progresaba el proyecto de Salud y Bienestar en el que Bella estaba embarcada. Ella le habló de los últimos cambios en el sistema prototipo para gestionar los números DIN de identificación de los nuevos medicamentos lanzados al mercado, pero parecía un tanto distraída.

Cuando la cena se aproximaba a su fin, Anthony empezó a sentir la urgencia de marcharse de allí. La noche iba a ser larga y estaba ansioso por llegar a casa de Bella y llevarla a la cama.

Al entrar en el apartamento, la siguió a la cocina y abrió el armario de encima de los fogones en el que Bella guardaba el vino.

—¿Blanco o tinto? —preguntó.

—Escoge tú.

Eligió una botella de su Riesling preferido.

Ella abrió el frigorífico y sacó una botella de zumo de cítricos y frutos del bosque.

—¿Te vas a preparar una sangría?

Si lo hubiera dicho, habría elegido un vino tinto. A veces Bella mezclaba medio vaso de vino con medio de zumo (le gustaba aquella mezcla de frutas porque combinaba bien con el vino), pero sólo lo hacía con vino tinto.

—No, esta noche no me apetece beber vino, pero bebe tú.

Anthony apoyó la botella en la isla de la cocina y ella le pasó el sacacorchos. Mientras descorchaba la botella, Bella sacó dos copas de color azul claro de un armario y se sirvió zumo en una de ellas.

Anthony llenó la suya de vino blanco y la siguió al salón. Encendió el equipo estéreo y eligió una emisora con música melódica. Luego se sentó al lado de Bella en el sofá y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Bella se apartó ligeramente.

—Anthony, tenemos que hablar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La experiencia le decía que, cuando una mujer formula esa frase, lo que pretende es romper con uno. Le apartó el pelo del rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Quiero que sepas que la boda de Rosalie significó mucho para mí. No puedes imaginar cuánto me decepcionó que no vinieras.

«Oh, no. Tenía que suceder...»

—Lo sé, cariño, y lo siento muchísimo, pero...

—Pero tu empresa es muy importante. Sí, ya lo sé —atajó ella, llevándose las manos al corazón—. Lo que ocurre es que yo también debería ser importante.

Al ver el brillo de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Bella se le partió el corazón.

—Lo eres. Yo...

Bella le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

—Espera, sé que quieres exponer tus argumentos y escucharé lo que tengas que decirme luego, pero primero escúchame tú. Tengo que decirte lo que siento.

Anthony tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

—De acuerdo, adelante, Bella. Te escucho.

—Me entristeció mucho que no vinieras. Estaba muy dolida, de verdad —dijo, con los ojos cada vez más brillantes, casi resplandecientes a la luz de la lámpara.

Anthony tenía el corazón en un puño. No había pretendido hacerle daño. La verdad es que ni se le había ocurrido.

Bella apartó las manos de él y se alejó un poco más, creando una cierta distancia entre ambos.

—Había..., había llegado a la conclusión de que..., bueno, de que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar.

Era cierto. Iba a dejarlo. Sintió que todo se oscurecía.

—Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Siempre das prioridad al trabajo y, desde mi punto de vista, una relación no puede funcionar así —explicó, toqueteándose las manos sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Además, hacía más de tres meses que no hacíamos el amor.

Tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días. Como si él no hubiera llevado la cuenta...

—Pero aquella noche acabó siendo la mejor noche de mi vida. Hacer realidad mi fantasía sexual fue inmensamente estimulante.

—¿Qué fantasía?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Bella le sonrió pícaramente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—La de tener un sexo absolutamente fantástico y tórrido con un completo desconocido en su habitación. Fue fabuloso.

La miró atónito. Debía de estar oyendo mal. Ella no era de las que se dejaba seducir por un desconocido. No era propio de Bella. Entonces ella bajó la voz y añadió:

—Y luego lo del ascensor. Fue... increíble.

A Anthony se le heló la sangre. Estaba aturdido. Bella colocó su mano sobre la de él y le estrechó los dedos. El brillo de sus ojos le parecía una tortura.

Anthony recordó que ella le había explicado sus fantasías sexuales, aunque no se acordaba de nada relacionado con un ascensor, y estaba seguro de que algo así no le habría pasado por alto. Tuvo que esforzarse por contenerse, haciendo acopio de hasta el último gramo de compostura para no tumbarla en el sofá y tomarla en un arrebato de pasión. Estuvo a punto de no conseguirlo. Al final se inventó una excusa para marcharse temprano. No podía permitirse arrancarle la ropa y poseerla sin más. ¿Qué ocurriría si le hacía daño en un arrebato de locura?

Maldita sea. Le embargó la ira al pensar que ella le había sido infiel, pero ni siquiera eso logró eclipsar la pesadumbre que sentía por haberla perdido. Su relación con Bella era la cosa más importante de su vida y, sin embargo, había intentado controlarla, mantenerla confinada en un pequeño compartimento. Le había dado miedo que sus ganas de estar con ella eclipsaran todos los demás aspectos de su vida y, sin embargo, ahora que la había perdido caía en la cuenta de que nada era ni la mitad de importante que Bella. La había abandonado hasta tal punto que ella se había sentido impulsada a buscar el amor en alguna otra parte. Lo cierto es que la culpa de haberla perdido era sólo suya.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que, después de aquello, decidí que quiero estar contigo.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces, ¿no lo estaba dejando? Una mezcla de sentimientos lo embriagó y se sintió mareado. Allí estaba Bella explicándole que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, un completo desconocido, y, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado por no haberla perdido.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Anthony le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se dejó invadir por la sensación de notar el cuerpo de ella apretado contra el suyo. Debería decir algo, protestar, explicarle lo enfadado que estaba por el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con otro hombre. Pero, en su lugar, la abrazó con fuerza. No quería perderla nunca. Había estado a punto de hacerlo y aquello cambió su perspectiva de todas las cosas.

—Hay álgo más que tengo que decirte, algo muy importante.

_¿Algo muy importante?_ ¿Qué podría ser más importante que decidir dejarlo y luego acostarse con otro hombre?

Bella se zafó de sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos. Lo miró y era tanto el temor que reflejaban sus ojos que Anthony estuvo a punto de volverla a abrazar y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, al margen de lo que tuviera que decirle. La quería por encima de todas las cosas. La necesitaba por encima de todas las cosas.

—Anthony, estoy... —dudó, se balanceó adelante y atrás, con la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas.

Anthony le acarició los nudillos con los pulgares. Tanto suspense lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Suéltalo ya, Bella —la urgió.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy embarazada.

Embarazada. ¡Y de otro hombre! Se sintió palidecer.

Bella continuó con la vista clavada en él. Le brillaban los ojos. Cuando por fin logró asimilar lo que le había dicho cayó en la cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando.

—Bella, no. —La abrazó con fuerza—. Bella, cariño, no llores.

La besó en la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en su pelo. Bella debía de haber temido que la dejara después de descubrir que lo había engañado. A juzgar por las apariencias, había hecho un trabajo excelente ocultándole cuánto la quería. Y puesto que el padre de la criatura no era más que un polvo de una noche, probablemente tuviera miedo de encontrarse criando a un hijo sola.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó.

—Quiero..., quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre.

¿Qué pensaría hacer? ¿Intentar dar con aquel desconocido, el padre de su hijo? O, peor aún, ¿habría pensado en casarse con ese indeseable? ¿Acaso había previsto que Anthony, con toda su experiencia en informática, la ayudara a encontrar a aquel tipo?

No, Bella le había aclarado que quería estar con él. Quizá simplemente pensara en compartir la custodia del niño con el padre. Sólo imaginar que otro hombre pudiera compartir algo tan importante e íntimo como criar a un hijo con Bella, lo rompía por la mitad. Tal vez el comienzo hubiera sido inocente, pero compartir momentos vitales tan importantes como presenciar el nacimiento de un hijo, oírlo balbucear sus primeras palabras, verlo dar sus primeros pasos... Anthony sabía que estas cosas tenían un profundo efecto en los padres. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba claro que Bella se sentía atraída por aquel tipo. Si pasaban mucho tiempo juntos quizá volviera a caer en sus brazos. A decir verdad, se había acostado con él por primera vez sin apenas conocerlo.

_Por primera vez._ Pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Ya estaba imaginándose a Bella manteniendo una relación permanente con aquel tipo.

Bella le recorrió el brazo con los dedos.

—Espero..., espero que quieras criar al niño conmigo. Espero que quieras que estrechemos lazos de forma más permanente.

Sintió un alivio inmenso y el corazón henchido. Le levantó el rostro y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en aquellos ojos azules llorosos.

—Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que, si te pido que te cases conmigo, aceptarás?

Bella lo miró y asintió con un ligero mohín de incertidumbre.

Anthony la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Luego la soltó y se puso en pie. Iba a hacerlo como era debido. Se arrodilló, tomó su mano derecha y la besó.

—Bella, amor mío —dijo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella rompió a llorar, ahora ya sin tapujos. Asintió con la cabeza y por fin consiguió articular una respuesta:

—Sí —contestó, abalanzándose en sus brazos y fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo con él—. Sí, quiero casarme contigo —le susurró al oído, haciendo que Anthony sintiera cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

La tuvo abrazada un rato, deleitándose con su cercanía. Finalmente la apartó y le tocó la barriga con una mano, pensando en esa pequeña chispa de vida que crecía dentro de ella. Quizá fuera hijo de otro hombre, pero él lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo y lo querría tanto como quería a su madre. A su preciosa Bella. Nunca más volvería a darle motivos para que cayera en los brazos de otro hombre.

—Mañana saldremos a buscarte un anillo. El anillo de compromiso más bonito que encontremos. Podemos programar la boda para el mes que viene para que no se te note aún la barriga y...

Sonriéndole, se apartó de él y le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase. Anthony sintió una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Vale, Sr. Organización, todo eso suena genial, pero ahora preferiría hacer otra cosa en lugar de planear nuestra boda.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que organizar su boda era el sueño de toda mujer —bromeó él.

—Bueno, yo considero que hay otras cosas más emocionantes —apostilló ella, tirándole del cuello de la camisa y comenzando a desabrochársela por el botón superior.

Anthony sintió prenderse un incendio en su entrepierna y notó cómo su pene iba poniéndose erecto. Quería deslizar sus manos sobre el suave jersey azul de Bella y sentir sus pechos aún más suaves bajo la delicada lana. Sentía unas ganas terribles de meterle las manos bajo aquella prenda y tocar su piel desnuda, encontrar sus pezones y acariciárselos con los dedos hasta que se endurecieran y se agrandaran.

—Me pregunto qué será —dijo, remetiéndole el pelo por detrás de las orejas y tomando medidas drásticas para refrenar el deseo que sentía en su interior.

Bella se inclinó hacia él y le rozó la clavícula con los labios. Su sensual boca casi le hizo perder el sentido. El incendio que había prendido en su entrepierna quemaba con más fuerza aún. Su pene erecto rogaba por ser liberado de los confines de sus pantalones de pana. Mientras Bella ascendía por su cuello y le recorría la barbilla, besándolo, una oleada de deseo más poderosa que un tsunami arrasó el último ápice de control que le quedaba. Se agarró la camisa por ambos lados y la rasgó. Los botones salieron volando por todos sitios. Bella lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, Anthony, estás aprendiendo a soltarte...

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

* * *

_**Woooo otro mas, nos leemos después =D**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la histo****ria me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

**

* * *

Capítulo 5**

* * *

Bella le atrapó el pezón con los labios y Anthony gimió de placer al notar su lengua jugando con él; se le puso duro por la excitación. Empezaba a costarle tragar saliva. Anthony recorrió la larga cabellera casta ña de Bella con los dedos, deslizándolos por sus mechones sedosos. Ella le acarició el torso y se de tuvo en su estómago. Al oír un tintineo, Anthony se percató de que le estaba desabrochando el cinturón. El sonido de la cremallera al abrirse le hizo estre mecerse. Hacía tanto que deseaba notar las caricias de Bella, y llevaba tanto tiempo negándose aquel placer...

Contuvo el aliento al notar cómo los suaves dedos de Bella se metían bajo sus calzoncillos y rodeaban su verga, que se endurecía por momentos. Exhaló len tamente mientras ella tocaba con delicadeza su miem bro erecto. Era sensacional. Se bajó los pantalones, arrastrando a su vez los calzoncillos, para dejarle el campo libre.

—Hummm —gimió ella, acariciándolo de abajo arriba antes de empezar a juguetear con su lengua.

Anthony gimió al notar la lengua de Bella en la base de su pene y luego lamerlo en toda su longitud. Ella describió un círculo con su lengua alrededor de la corona de la polla y luego jugueteó un rato a lamerle el frenillo. Anthony sintió su excitación hasta en la última terminación nerviosa. Bella deslizó una mano por su torso, le cogió un pezón y empezó a pellizcárselo y acariciarlo. Él le tocó el pelo mientras que ella le acariciaba el pene con los labios hasta conseguir que estuviera totalmente enhiesto. Se lo metió hasta la garganta, Anthony nunca había entendido cómo lo hacía, pero podía engullirlo de todo.

Al notar que su verga avanzaba por la cálida y húmeda garganta de Bella, Anthony tuvo que contenerse para no eyacular. Podría haberse corrido en aquel mismo momento; de hecho, notaba la tensión de sus testículos. Sólo el deseo de prolongar aquel placer, de notar la cálida y resbaladiza vagina de ella abrazando su pene le permitió refrenarse.

Bella continuó masturbándolo, moviendo su boca hacia delante y hacia atrás, prolongando aquellos instantes de sensualidad y llevándolo al máximo de su excitación. Luego volvió a describir un círculo, con la lengua, alrededor de su polla.

Se sacó el pene de la boca, que se enfrió ligeramente al entrar en contacto con el aire, y lo besó. Le lamió la punta, dándole unos golpecitos suaves en el diminuto orificio, y a continuación deslizó la lengua por toda su verga. Empezó a lamerle los testículos, luego se los chupó.

—Oh, Bella, Bella.

Ella lo miró sonriendo. Le lamió de nuevo el pene como si fuera un helado y volvió a metérselo entero en la boca. Sus labios se movían adelante y atrás con entusiasmo.

—Cariño, me voy a correr.

Bella se concentró entonces en la polla, rodeándolo una y otra vez con la lengua y ejerciendo presión justo debajo de la corona, llevando con ello a Anthony al borde de la locura. Le acarició el pene con la mano basta alcanzar su boca, envolviéndolo con su calidez, apartó los labios y le dijo:

—Cuando quieras, cariño. —Y volvió a atraparlo dentro de su boca.

Lo chupó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba los testículos. Anthony notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos y la sangre le fluía a raudales por todo el cuerpo. Todo él se contrajo a medida que el semen brotaba de su pene directamente en la boca de Bella. La sensación de éxtasis lo dejó sin aliento unos segundos, palpitando en la calidez de ella. Al fin se desplomó en el sofá y Bella se acurrucó a su lado. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, le acarició el cabello y empezó a levantarle el jersey.

—Ahora te toca a ti.

Bella se puso en pie, se sacó el jersey por la cabeza y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Anthony fijó la mirada en la turgencia de sus senos mientras que ella se llevaba las manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador de encaje azul. Se bajó los tirantes. La prenda se mantuvo suspendida por efecto de la fricción. Bella lo miró dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos redondos. Tenía los pezones duros. Anthony se relamió los labios, anhelante de recorrer aquellos pequeños botones con su lengua. Bella se quitó el pantalón y quedaron a la vista unas braguitas de satén y encaje azul. Se colocó encima de él a horcajadas, con una de aquellas largas y torneadas piernas a cada lado de los muslos de Anthony. Cuando el satén de sus braguitas, caliente por el ardor que desprendía su cuerpo, entró en contacto con su pene flácido, lo insufló de vida.

Anthony le cogió los pechos, deleitándose con el contacto de sus pezones fruncidos. Bella se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Anthony y ofreciéndole sus senos para que se diera un festín. El se metió uno en la boca, disfrutando al notar cómo la areola se tensaba y excitándose al per cibir el duro pezón contra su lengua. Le cubrió el otro pecho con la mano, buscando a tientas el pezón y lo acarició con la punta de su dedo.

—Huummm. Me encanta —murmuró ella con voz suave.

Bella movía las caderas adelante y atrás, acariciando el pene erecto de Anthony con el calor de su pubis. Anthony estaba cada vez más excitado y pensó que ella se movía demasiado deprisa. La cogió por las caderas y la paró.

—Cariño, vamos a ir más despacio —le dijo, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola—. ¿Por qué no vamos al dormitorio?

Bella sonrió.

—Vale.

Bajó del sofá y Anthony la siguió por el pasillo hasta la tranquilidad del dormitorio. Mientras cogía las tres almohadas de color verde claro de la cama y las lanzaba sobre la poltrona que había junto a la ventana, Bella se quitó las diminutas braguitas y las apartó de una patada. Sonriéndole abiertamente, se estiró sobre el edredón verde con estampado de cachemir. Se colocó a un lado, apoyó la cabeza en un brazo, apretando sus pechos, y dobló una pierna, adoptando una pose sensual. Anthony se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le acarició los suaves y morenos rizos de vello púbico, incapaz de contenerse. Luego cogió sus pechos entre sus manos. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en el cuello, justo en el nacimiento del hombro, en el punto que sabía que la volvía loca. Los gemidos de Bella lo hicieron estremecerse de placer.

Bella creía estar en el paraíso. Anthony le había pedido que se casara con él, quería tener el niño y ahora le estaba haciendo el amor. Gimió de nuevo cuando sus manos reclamaron sus pechos y luego se metió un pezón en la boca. Sentía oleadas de placer que se rompían directamente en su vagina.

Le lamió el pezón y luego describió círculos con la lengua a su alrededor. El aire frío lo estimuló aún más cuando lo liberó para dedicarle sus atenciones al otro pecho. Un pezón frío y uno caliente, tan caliente... Bella arqueó la cadera, suplicando por notar las caricias de Anthony en su pubis. Quería cogerle la mano y llevársela exactamente hasta donde quería notarla, pero no lo hizo. Aguardaría, esperaría a que él descendiera lentamente por ella, prolongando su placer.

Anthony pretendía explorar hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella cogió su verga erecta con una mano y empezó a sacudírsela, sólo para aumentar ligeramente su urgencia.

Cubriéndole los pechos con las manos para mantenerlos calientes y estimulados, Anthony descendió por el cuerpo de Bella. Se detuvo en su ombligo, jugando en él un rato con la punta de la lengua. Bajó una mano, se la lamió ligeramente y enredó sus dedos en los rizos del vello púbico de Bella. Continuó su descenso, acariciándole levemente los labios inferiores y los muslos. Luego volvió a deslizar la mano hacia arriba hasta alcanzar su vientre. Bella levantó la pelvis para encontrar su mano, pero llegó tarde. Gimió.

Anthony soltó una carcajada y volvió a descender con sus caricias. Esta vez ahuecó la mano sobre su monte de Venus y le acarició la húmeda hendidura con los dedos. Bella gimió de placer. Anthony colocó su boca frente al pubis de Bella y sopló sobre sus rizos. Utilizó ambas manos para apartar sus labios y luego tocó el botoncito de su clítoris con la yema del dedo.

—Oh, sí—murmuró Bella.

Su lengua reemplazó a su dedo y empezó a succionarle y lamerle el clítoris. Bella sintió un torrente de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Anthony deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y hurgó con él en su interior mientras dibujaba movimientos rotatorios y de lado a lado con la lengua sobre su clítoris. Bella se sintió embriagada por oleadas sucesivas de placer. Anthony acariciaba con el dedo sus paredes vaginales. Le metió un segundo dedo. Aumentó el ritmo de su lengua. A Bella se le aceleró la respiración. Cada vez sentía más placer. Un tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores y, tras un momento de intensa combinación de sensaciones, Bella ahogó un chillido y emitió un largo y sonoro gemido al sentir cómo se apoderaba de ella una erupción de inmenso placer.

—Eres tan guapa, Bella.

Aquellas palabras quedaron flotando en la conciencia de Bella como si llegaran desde muy lejos, mientras ella regresaba al aquí y ahora. Cuando abrió los ojos, Anthony la estaba contemplando embelesado.

—Tan guapa...

La sonrisa de Anthony la encandiló y la profundidad de los sentimientos que traslucían sus ojos azules como la medianoche la enterneció. Abrió los brazos y lo tomó entre ellos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Se acurrucó contra él, infinitamente feliz de pensar en el niño que crecía dentro de ella y de estar en brazos de Anthony, el padre de su hijo, su futuro marido.

—Hazme el amor, amor mío —le susurró al oído.

—Ahora mismo, cariño.

Se colocó sobre ella. Su verga, henchida de necesidad, le rozó el vientre, incendiando hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Anthony se la agarró con la mano y buscó con ella la entrada de su vagina. Bella abrió las piernas, dándole la bienvenida. Anthony se deslizó en su interior, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Fue un beso largo y amoroso, pero también tan apasionado que logró que la mera excitación de Bella dejara paso a un deseo inconcebible.

—Ah, amor mío, métemela hasta el fondo, con fuerza.

Las palabras de Bella revolotearon en los oídos de Anthony, que, asombrado, sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó, con las cejas enarcadas, mientras la embestía y le daba un poco de lo que ella le había pedido.

Bella arqueó la pelvis, intentando notarlo más dentro de sí, pero él se retiró en broma.

—He dicho que me la metas hasta el fondo y con fuerza —insistió Bella.

Anthony se sumió en su interior y la besó. Luego arremetió con un poco más de fuerza. Bella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Anthony e intentó notarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—Hablame, cielo —le susurró Anthony al oído—. Dime qué quieres que te haga.

Bella sonrió.

—Quiero que me metas hasta dentro tu enorme polla.

Anthony pensó que iba a abrasarse. No podía creer lo excitante que era oírla decirle aquellas cosas. Quería más.

—¿Cómo es mi polla?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una carcajada.

—Está bien, quiero que me metas tu enorme polla una y otra vez.

Las palabras de Bella lo excitaron aún más e incitaron a su cuerpo a enviar más sangre a su miembro ya inflamado, hasta ponerlo duro como una piedra.

—Quiero que me folles con fuerza, rápidamente —insistió Bella, participando en el juego.

Anthony la embistió con más fuerza, sonriente, y con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa por la emoción.

—Bella, me encanta que me digas esas cosas.

La recompensó hundiéndose en ella hasta el final. Bella gimió complacida. Anthony empezó a moverse adelante y atrás, con fuerza y rápidamente, tal como ella le había pedido.

Bella se aferró a las barras verticales del cabezal de madera de arce y se acopló a sus embestidas.

—Nunca antes me habías hablado así.

—Salvo aquella vez. Ahhh —exclamó, apretando con más fuerza sus piernas en torno a él y arqueándose para sentirlo aún más adentro—. Cuando eras Edward.

Anthony estuvo a punto de perder el compás por unos instantes, de perder incluso su erección, pero entonces ella lo apretó con sus músculos internos y gritó:

—Anthony, voy a correrme. Follame con fuerza, hasta el fondo.

Anthony sintió que se avecinaba el orgasmo que acabó envolviéndolo por completo, mientras penetraba a Bella a un ritmo rápido y constante. Bella profirió un largo gemido de placer.

Anthony se derrumbó sobre Bella; luego se hizo a un lado y tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí. La abrazó de forma posesiva, obsesionado por el hecho de que hubiera pronunciado el nombre de su hermano. Nunca le había mencionado la existencia de Edward. Durante toda su infancia y juventud, la gente los había confundido. A veces, Anthony había tenido la sensación de carecer de una identidad propia. Cuando conoció a Bella no quiso presentarle a Edward, no quería arriesgarse a que ella los confundiera, ni siquiera por un instante. Quería ser único y especial para ella.

Luchó contra el deseo de preguntarle por qué había mencionado el nombre de Edward, pues sabía que la respuesta le resultaría insoportable, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser. Le acarició el cabello, aparcando sus dudas. Respiró profundamente y preguntó:

—Bella, ¿me has llamado Edward antes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella semidormida—. No, te he llamado Anthony. —Se acurrucó todavía más contra él—. Te quiero, Anthony.

Sus palabras resonaron en el corazón de Anthony. Bella lo amaba. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos Debía de haber oído mal. Acababa de pedirle a la mujer que amaba que se casara con él y posiblemente eso, había disparado sus más profundas inseguridades. Su temor a que su mujer lo dejara por su hermano. Había ocurrido varias veces cuando él y Edward eran adolescentes. Pero no porque Edward le hubiera robado intencionadamente las novias. Simplemente, las mujeres parecían sentirse más atraídas por el carácter de Edward, que era más amante de las diversiones.

Su hermano había hecho una fortuna diseñando un juego de rol informático. ¡¿Cómo podía ser? Se ganaba la vida divirtiéndose. ¿Cómo podía competir con algo así? El era Anthony, al que todos habían considerado siempre el serio, el que siempre dibujaba el palito de la t y le ponía los puntos a las íes. Ahora podría dejar de lado aquellas inseguridades. Bella lo amaba. _A él._ Había elegido casarse _con él_.

Aunque lo cierto era que aún no había conocido a Edward. Y Anthony pretendía asegurarse de que no lo hiciera..., al menos hasta el día de su boda. Ni siquiera pensaba decirle que tenía un hermano gemelo. No era que no confiara en su relación, simplemente prefería ser cauto. O, para ser honestos, quizá albergara algunas dudas acerca de la relación con Bella. Ella llevaba en su seno el hijo de otro hombre. No tenía sentido tentar al destino. Se relajó, deleitándose en la sensación de tenerla envuelta entre sus brazos.

—Oh, Anthony, soy tan feliz —dijo Bella, tomándole la mano, colocándosela en el vientre y cubriéndola con la suya—. Vamos a tener un hijo.

El hijo de otro. Le torturaba la idea de imaginar a Bella haciendo el amor con otro hombre. Al menos no había sido Edward. ¿Cómo podía haberla abandonado tanto tiempo? Había sido un estúpido. La besó en la coronilla.

—Hummm. ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Bella, acercándose más a él.

Encontraría un modo de conciliar su vida laboral con su vida personal y asegurarse de que Bella se sentía amada. No la perdería. No permitiría que ni Edward, ni nadie, la alejara de él.

—.

_**

* * *

Otro más =D pero bueno…**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios :D se les agradecen mucho**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la histo****ria me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Edward sostuvo en la mano aquel gran sobre sellado de color marrón mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista panorámica que se disfrutaba desde la ventana de su ático. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban a su alrededor.

No lograba dejar de pensar en aquella increíble mujer que lo había colmado de fantasías sexuales para toda una vida. Marie.

Se le tensó el cuerpo al recordar el tacto de sus suaves manos sobre su torso y el brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Imaginó que la tenía delante, que se le acer caba, lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo besaba. Al pen sar en notar los carnosos labios de Marie en con tacto con los suyos, sus seductores senos apretados contra su pecho y sus pezones duros, se excitó. Son rió al recordar la sonrisa picara de ella mientras des cendía por su cuerpo y le desabrochaba los pantalo nes. Tuvo una erección al recordar sus deliciosos y pecaminosos labios rodeando su miembro, cada vez más abultado.

Maldita sea, cada vez que pensaba en ella, cosa que parecía incapaz de dejar de hacer, le ocurría lo mismo. Se sentía salvajemente excitado y terriblemente frustrado.

Quería volver a verla. Había estado a punto de desesperarse a medida que iban pasando las semanas tras su noche juntos. Tanto que al final se había rendido y había contratado a un detective privado para que la siguiera. Le había facilitado el número de la matrícula de Marie. Hacía diez minutos, un mensajero le había entregado el primer informe.

Allí lo tenía, en la mano, en aquel sobre cerrado. Lo había esperado impacientemente, había soñado con desgarrarlo y arrancar el contenido de dentro, con abrir la carpeta y averiguar todo lo que necesitaba saber para ponerse en contacto con la mujer de sus sueños.

Clavó la mirada en el sobre, recorriendo el borde con los dedos.

Sin embargo, por alguna inexplicable razón, ahora que lo tenía delante no se atrevía a abrirlo. Se dio unos golpecitos con el sobre en la rodilla. Era una locura. Había pagado una buena suma por obtener aquel informe. Y lo que era más importante, iba a estallar de dolor. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto a una mujer. La idea de no volverla a ver se le hacía insoportable, y no sólo por razones físicas. Cogió el abrecartas del escritorio, lo metió bajo la solapa del sobre y lo rasgó. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Puso bocabajo el sobre y asomó la punta de una carpeta de papel de manila de unos dos centímetros de grosor. La agarró con los dedos y tiró de ella. Una vez fuera, la depositó sobre el escritorio. Deslizó sus manos por encima de ella, saboreando aquel momento. En cuanto abriera aquella carpeta, podría levantar el auricular y telefonearla. La idea de volver a oír su voz lo removió por dentro. Mejor aún, podía subirse a su avión y volar a Ottawa aquella misma noche. Presentarse en su casa. Contemplar la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

Imaginó a Marie abriendo la puerta y tropezando con él. Seguro que la sorprendería, pero ¿qué pasaría luego? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le molestaría? Quizá incluso se asustara y pensara que era un acosador.

Dio una palmada en la mesa. Se sentía frustrado. Le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo y, por mucho que detestara hacerlo, tenía que respetar sus deseos. Volvió a meter la carpeta en el sobre y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con el informe en la mano. Al final, se desplomó en su sillón de piel, frente a la chimenea.

Dio otro puñetazo en la mesa. Maldita sea. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía no querer verlo? ¿Es que tan poco había significado aquella noche para ella?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. No estaba siendo justo. Marie le había dicho que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había significado mucho para ella, pero que quería que quedara como un encuentro entre dos desconocidos que viven una noche de pasión. Sólo lo había utilizado para hacer realidad una fantasía sexual, pero lo cierto es que había sido franca en todo momento. No le había dado falsas esperanzas.

El corazón se le encogió. Quizá aquello estuviera bien para ella, pero él la echaba muchísimo de menos. Recorrió con los dedos el borde dentado y abierto del sobre. Pensaba en ella día y noche. La deseaba en cuerpo y alma. Y lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir aquel sobre. Todos sus secretos estaban allí dentro.

Le vino a la mente una imagen de Marie quitándose el vestido rojo ceñido que llevaba y dejando a la vista sus pechos redondos y turgentes. Tuvo una erección. Se le tensó la bragueta del pantalón. Recordó el tacto de sus senos sedosos, de su pubis aterciopelado y húmedo cuando lo había recorrido con su lengua y luego había encontrado el botón de su clítoris entre los pliegues.

Se reclinó en el sillón, se bajó la cremallera y recordó cómo lo había tocado ella. Recordó cómo lo había acariciado con sus delicados dedos. Se metió la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos y se sacó la verga, acariciándose tal como Marie lo había hecho, pero sus dedos gruesos y ásperos no eran iguales que los de ella. Se cogió la polla con fuerza y se masturbó pensando en los cálidos labios y en la boca de Marie envolviéndolo. Aceleró el ritmo al recordar cómo se había metido su polla hasta la garganta. La idea de deslizarse en su cálida y húmeda vagina lo hizo eyacular al tiempo que emitía un gemido.

Oh, era tan sexy. Y había sido tan dulce. Recordó la sensación de tenerla enroscada junto a él en la cama, acurrucándose contra él. Se acordó de la agradable fragancia de su cabello. A fresas y coco. Recordó el delicado contacto de sus dulces labios en su piel.

Cerró los puños. Obsesionado. Estaba obsesionado.

Sacó un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la caja que había en la mesilla lateral y se limpió. Luego se embutió el pene flácido en los calzoncillos y se abrochó la cremallera.

Maldita sea. Se había enamorado de ella.

Era un hombre que se guiaba por sus instintos. No debería sorprenderle ser víctima de un flechazo. O de un primer encuentro sumamente erótico. Pero no sólo la amaba por el sexo. Y lo sabía. Le había gustado su espontaneidad, su sensualidad y sus ganas de divertirse. Era el tipo de mujer que siempre lo mantendría alerta, que no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo. Decididamente, era su tipo de mujer. Y, además, había percibido en ella una enorme capacidad de amar.

El hecho de que hubiera hecho realidad sus fantasías sexuales le había revelado que se sentía cómoda con su sexualidad y que ambos mantendrían una relación sexual emocionante y llena de nuevas experiencias. Haría todo lo posible para que no tuviera que ir en busca de desconocidos que satisficieran sus fantasías. El sería el último extraño con el que tendría una aventura.

Es posible que Marie no quisiera verlo, pero sus sentimientos también contaban. Simplemente por haberse enamorado, tenía derecho a volver a hablar con ella. Aunque tras su encuentro, ella hubiera decidido no darle otra oportunidad, sentía que estaba en su derecho de intentar conseguirla.

Sonó el teléfono. Se acercó a zancadas hasta el escritorio y descolgó el auricular.

—Hola.

—Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué tal?

Anthony. La mirada de Edward se posó en el sobre de lino gris, de Anthony, que tenía apoyado contra la fotografía de la familia que había en su escritorio. Sonrió al caer en la cuenta de que iría a Ottawa aquel fin de semana para la boda. Podía ir a ver a Marie entonces.

—¿Lo has organizado ya todo con mamá y papá? —preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, ya he sacado los billetes. Los recogeré y los llevaré al aeropuerto.

Charlaron sobre detalles del fin de semana y el transporte. Su gato, Sam, subió de un brinco al escritorio y maulló, luego le buscó la mano con la cabeza, para que la acariciara. A medida que la conversación avanzaba, Edward decidió que no sería justo contactar con Marie en breve.

Anthony por fin había resuelto su vida y había encontrado a una mujer a quien amar. Llevaba un año saliendo con su prometida, y Edward se había preguntad si esta vez llegaría a atar el nudo o también la perdería, como a tantas otras antes. Anthony tenía tendencia concentrarse demasiado en el trabajo y no lo bastante en el amor.

La ironía no le pasó por alto. Allí estaba él reflexionando sobre los puntos flacos de Anthony en sus relaciones amorosas. ¡Al menos su hermano no había tenido que contratar a un detective para localizar una aventura de una noche!

Se despidieron y colgaron. Edward sonrió. Tomó a Sam con una mano, la puso sobre su hombro y le acarició el lomo, de la cabeza a la cola, con delicadeza. Su hermano iba a casarse. Se alegraba por él. Ahora mismo, en eso era en lo que tenía que concentrarse, en la boda de su hermano, no en su inestable vida amorosa. Anthony se merecía su atención sin paliativos, y si Edward se ponía a pensar en un futuro encuentro con Marie, no estaría precisamente concentrado en su hermano y en la felicidad que había encontrado.

Esperaría hasta después de la boda. Fijó la vista en el sobre marrón que descansaba sobre la mesa y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice.

—Pero ándate con cuidado, Marie, porque después de la boda voy a ir en tu búsqueda.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y guardó dentro el sobre.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Bella aparcó su coche en Nicholas Street, a la vuelta de la esquina del hotel, y metió una moneda en el parquímetro. Se alzó el cuello para protegerse de la lluvia y se fue corriendo hacia el semáforo, esquivando los charcos más grandes. Cuando se puso verde, cruzó la ajetreada carretera y tomó rumbo oeste por Daly hasta la puerta del Westerly Inn. Al acercarse a la entrada, el portero le abrió y pudo ponerse por fin a cobijo. Se sacudió la cabeza y se ahuecó la melena, que se le había quedado un poco húmeda por la llovizna.

Atravesó el majestuoso vestíbulo, confundiéndose entre la multitud de huéspedes, hasta llegar a la oficina del director de catering, con un humor casi tan gris como el tiempo. Faltaban pocos días para la boda, y hacía tres semanas desde que no veía a Anthony. Debería haber regresado de París hacía tres días, con tiempo de sobra para ayudarla con los imprevistos de última hora, pero había pospuesto su regreso y no llegaría hasta mañana.

Por suerte, ella había cerrado el contrato de asesoría para Sanidad y Bienestar antes de lo previsto, de modo que tenía unos días libres para ocuparse de ultimar los detalles. Tenía que cerrar otro contrato para organizar un curso de formación para instruir a los empleados de una empresa de software local sobre las nuevas herramientas de una aplicación, pero había decido no abordarlo hasta después de la luna de miel

Era un proyecto muy interesante. La empresa, Quixote, conocía el trabajo de Bella porque habían requerido sus servicios en varias ocasiones anteriormente y le habían permitido trabajar desde casa. No necesitaban el curso hasta dentro de seis meses y Bella sabía que concebirlo no le llevaría más de dos, lo que le daba la oportunidad de tomarse las cosas con calma y tiempo libre si lo necesitaba. Y eso haría que no se sintiera estresada mientras que ella y Anthony se acostumbraban a la convivencia y se preparaban para el nacimiento de su hijo.

El repicar de sus tacones en el suelo de mármol se detuvo cuando atravesó el vestíbulo y empezó a caminar por la alfombra del pasillo que había a la izquierda de la recepción. Al acercarse a la puerta de roble de color castaño donde podía leerse la palabra CATERING en letras doradas, un hombre corpulento con un bigote oscuro y el pelo rizado salió al pasillo, delante de ella. Lo reconoció. Era el director del caterig, el señor Volturi.

—Hola, señorita Swan. Puntual como un reloj —la saludo, dándole un apretón de manos—. Es un placer volver a verla —añadió, mirando detrás de ella—. ¿Viene el señor Cullen con usted?

—No, me temo que no. Está en París.

El señor Volturi arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y no la ha llevado con él?

—Pues me habría encantado, pero nos casamos dentro de cuatro días... —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, claro —convino el director del catering, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en una de las butacas de cuero de color granate que había frente a un escritorio—. Hay tantos detalles que ultimar. Pero no está bien...

No lo estaba. Le habría encantado ir. Y ni siquiera para ver París, sólo para volver a estar con Anthony. Se había marchado hacía dos semanas, pero hacía mucho más tiempo que había vuelto a desaparecer.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, con el embarazo, su cuerpo había empezado a experimentar algunos cambios desconcertantes. Al principio, había notado que sus pezones se le habían vuelto extremadamente sensibles. El mero roce de la tela la excitaba sobremanera. Un día, en el trabajo, se había rozado con el borde de una carpeta al ir a coger algo del estante superior de una estantería y se le habían puesto los pezones como pinchos. Había sentido un hormigueo intenso en los pechos y se había deslizado la mano bajo la chaqueta para acariciarse un pezón, imaginando que le hacía una felación a Anthony mientras él estaba sentado a la mesa de su oficina. Se había ruborizado, cuando su colega Sal había salido de la oficina y le había preguntado en broma si estaba soñando despierta. Por suerte, Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de modo que Sal no la había visto acariciarse. Desde entonces, la cosa había ido a peor. Con la alteración de las hormonas en su organismo, parecía estar excitada en todo momento. En cuanto Anthony regresara a casa iba a arrojarlo sobre la cama y follárselo como una loca.

—Nuestro chef de pastelería ha creado un nuevo postre que le gustaría que probara para incluirlo en el banquete. En unos momentos, nos enviará una porción para catarlo.

Bella se revolvió en la butaca, luchando por quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Anthony tumbado boca arriba en la cama y ella cabalgando sobre su gruesa y dura verga. Sin embargo, la sensación imaginaria de notar su barra de acero rozando sus sensibles paredes vaginales parecía no querer abandonarla.

El señor Volturi abrió el archivador que había sobre su escritorio, etiquetado con sus apellidos, Swan—Cullen. La miró.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? Está sonrojada.

Al oír aquellas palabras, se puso como una grana.

—Estoy bien —farfulló.

Las palabras del señor Volturi le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría y por fin consiguió expulsar de su cabeza aquellas distracciones sexuales. El siguió mirándola unos instantes, con cara de preocupación, antes de dirigir sus castaños ojos de nuevo a los papeles.

—He ordenado que dispongan una cesta de flores en la habitación de su madre, tal como solicitó el señor Cullen —continuó—. Estará allí cuando llegue esta noche. El chef está montando una bonita cesta de frutas selectas para la habitación de su padre, para mañana. Tiene un prometido muy considerado.

Anthony era considerado, de eso no cabía duda..., siempre que estaba presente. Se encolerizó al pensar que Anthony la había abandonado, haciendo que se sintiera sexualmente tan frustrada.

El señor Volturi rebuscó en el cajón archivador unos segundos y luego la miró con el rostro casi tan atribulado como el de la propia Bella.

—Quería revisar con usted los diseños de los centros de mesa, pero parece ser que mi ayudante se ha llevado la carpeta. Discúlpeme un segundo, tenga la amabilidad.

Se puso en pie y salió apresuradamente de su despacho. Bella se ensimismó en sus pensamientos.

Anthony había estado fabuloso las primeras semanas después de pedirle matrimonio. Se había mostrado sumamente atento, y habían pasado juntos todas las noches y los fines de semana. De hecho, casi había llegado a sentirse agobiada... Pero no realmente... No podía permitírselo, viéndole esforzarse tanto. Entonces se hizo evidente que había dejado de lado el trabajo en la oficina y las cosas habían empezado a descontrolarse.

El ayudante de Anthony lo había llamado una noche mientras él había salido a comprar una pizza. Según parecía, Anthony había estado posponiendo sus viajes a Toronto, donde necesitaba concretar los planes para otro proyecto de desarrollo de software para Bellamy Associates, y tenía un archivador lleno de informes que había de leer y a los que debía responder para que el personal pudiera seguir trabajando como era debido. Además, tenía un nuevo encargo que requería su atención y le exigía viajar a París. Bella no conocía todos los detalles, pero estaba segura de que ella tenía que ver con todo aquel desbarajuste. Cuando Anthony había regresado con la cena le había dicho que tenía que ocuparse de su empresa. No quería que todo su proyecto se hundiera por culpa de ella. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Por desgracia, Anthony se tomó aquella recomendación como un permiso para ignorarla por completo.

Se detuvo al pensarlo, pues sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justa. Anthony estaba intentando atar un montón de cabos sueltos y arrancar el tema de París a tiempo para que su ayudante y el personal pudiera ocuparse del asunto. De ese modo, no requeriría todo su atención después, y él podría concentrarse en ella y el bebé. El plan era que, para la fecha de la boda Anthony se hubiera desembarazado de una cantidad d trabajo considerable y realizara una jornada labora normal, una jornada que le permitiera tomarse libre las noches y los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ella y el bebé, una vez naciera. Bella esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Edward cogió la tarjeta electrónica que le entregó el recepcionista del hotel y se dirigió a los ascensores. Le hizo señas para que se fuera al botones que se había ofrecido a llevar su equipaje. Sólo tenía una pequeña maleta de cabina. Le habían perdido el equipaje en el avión. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que prefería volar en su jet privado cuando venía a Ottawa. Sólo que esta vez había volado con sus padres, y bajo ninguna circunstancia su madre habría subido a su pequeño avión privado, pues prefería la comodidad y la estabilidad de los vuelos comerciales.

Edward le pidió al taxista que dejara a sus padres en casa de Anthony y luego continuó su trayecto hasta el hotel. Anthony seguía en París, pero sus padres tenían una llave de su casa. Era curioso que Anthony no le hubiera invitado a hospedarse allí, como solía hacer. Probablemente se debiera a los nervios previos a la boda. Aunque quizá la razón fuera que Edward siempre había declinado educadamente su oferta y se había alojado en un hotel. No era que no quisiera a su hermano, pero prefería contar con su propio espacio.

En cualquier caso, con sus padres allí, acabarían volviéndose todos locos, especialmente si su madre empezaba a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles a Anthony los éxitos de Edward, cosa que seguro que haría. Edward sabía que Anthony era consciente de lo bien que le había ido con el Finale Alley, el juego informático de rol que Edward había programado por diversión y que se había hecho sumamente popular. De hecho, se había convertido en el juego de ordenador más vendido de toda Norteamérica. Edward sabía que había sido un golpe de suerte, pero Anthony parecía creer que Edward tenía una experiencia empresarial o un conocimiento del mercado superior, o algo por el estilo. Edward sabía que había sido una cuestión de instinto, un instinto que su hermano también poseía, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. De hecho, lo único que Anthony tenía que hacer era dejar de darle mil vueltas a todo y seguir los dictámenes de su corazón.

Al atravesar el vestíbulo en dirección a los ascensores divisó a una joven vestida con un traje chaqueta azul. Clavó la mirada en sus largas y torneadas piernas, que alcanzaba a ver fugazmente a través de la raja central de su larga y recta falda al caminar. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, siguiendo el contorno de su falda, la línea de su chaqueta sastre, deteniéndose un instante en su esbelta cintura y luego deleitándose en sus generosos pechos. Era sensacional. Continuó repasándola, siguiendo la suave línea que su melena morena y brillante dibujaba en sus hombros, y llegó a su rostro.

* * *

_**Otrooo =D bueno aki otro capi**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios y sugerencias que algunas me brindas se les agradece mucho**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la histo****ria me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón y a punto estuvo de tropezar.

—Marie.

La mujer volvió la vista hacia él y se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

A Edward se le paró el corazón. ¿Se pondría hecha una luria? Pero entonces ella le sonrió lentamente, con dulzura, y él se relajó.

Marie se acercó a él, atravesando los escasos metros que los separaban, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se inclinó hacia él y le puso la mano sobre el brazo. Al notar sus dedos, a Edward lo recorrió un escalofrío. La fragancia de sus cabellos y el calor embriagador del cuerpo de Marie lo aturdieron.

—Me has llamado Marie —le murmuró al oído—. ¿Significa eso lo que creo? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Por supuesto que la había llamado Marie. ¿Cómo si no debía llamarla? ¿Tal vez hubiera preferido que la llamara «cariño» o «cielo»? Desde luego no iba a llamarla «gatita» o algo por el estilo a voz en grito en medio de aquel vestidor atestado de gente. Pero, claro está, con todo aquel tema de las fantasías no estaba seguro de no poder hacerlo. Lo que estaba claro es que Marie sabía cómo desconcertarlo.

—¿Qué crees tú que significa? —le preguntó.

Marie bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Edward y dio unos toquecitos a la tarjeta de su habitación, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Pues, según parece, significa exactamente lo que creo que significa —aclaró, cogiéndolo del brazo y dirigiéndose al ascensor— una noche de sexo ardiente entre Marie y Edward.

A Edward se le hinchó la polla al oír aquellas palabras.

Marie le apretó el brazo mientras caminaban, rozándole con sus tentadores pechos.

—¡Eres tan considerado! ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!

Así que ella también lo necesitaba. Se le aceleró corazón, confiado en que aquello supusiera una oportunidad para convencerla de iniciar una relación con él. Le apretó el brazo.

—Me alegro —dijo.

Edward dio un paso al frente y pulsó el botón de llamado del ascensor, rezando. Al regresar junto a ella le rozó el pecho y eso le bastó para notar cómo se endurecía el pezón mientras se le escapaba un suave gemido de los labios. La miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Lo buscó con los ojos, unos ojos oscuros e intensos que rezumaban sensualidad. Edward sintió una descarga de adrenalina al pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando entraran en la habitación. Rezó para que el ascensor llegara pronto. Marie se le acercó y le propinó un beso en la mejilla mientras esperaban.

Sonó una campanilla: el ascensor había llegado. Se apartaron a un lado para dejar que salieran los cinco ocupantes. Una mujer con una adolescente y un niño de unos diez años a la zaga entraron en el ascensor, seguidos de Marie y Edward. También entró una pareja de ejecutivos, justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Edward miró la funda de su tarjeta para comprobar el número de su habitación, que estaba escrito a mano. Era la mil quinientos veinticinco. Pulsó el botón pertinente. Al notar el dulce cuerpo de Marie apoyado en el suyo se excitó. Sólo el hecho de viajar con otras personas en aquel ascensor lo frenó de tomarla entre sus brazos y repetir su último trayecto en aquel cubículo. El recuerdo de penetrarla mientras observaba su rostro de placer en la pared de espejo lo incomodó, pues notó que su verga luchaba por escapar del pantalón. El ascensor se detuvo en la sexta planta y salió un hombre. La familia lo hizo en la décima. En la planta número quince, mientras la puerta se deslizaba, rodeó a Marie con el brazo y salieron del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Las suites estaban en los extremos del pasillo, pero había dos por planta, una a cada lado, y Edward comprobó en el letrero de la pared frente al ascensor hacia dónde debían dirigirse. La mil quinientos veinticinco estaba a la izquierda. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, se soltó el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo un súbito ataque de calor. Esta vez quería asegurarse de volver a verla.

Marie lo cogió del brazo y él colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo —le dijo.

Marie lo miró y por un instante se apagó el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Algo que no puede esperar? —Preguntó, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules abiertos de par en par—. He estado muy tensa estos últimos días y me encantaría que simplemente disfrutáramos de la compañía mutua antes de solucionar algo.

Por primera vez, Edward observó que parecía cansada. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y ojeras. Se pregunto qué debía inquietarla, pero decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde.

—De acuerdo —convino.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación

—Hace tanto que no nos vemos. Te he echado d menos —dijo Marie, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras que él deslizaba la tarjeta por la ranura.

En el interior de Edward se desató un tornado. Las emociones se le arremolinaron. Marie lo había echado de menos. Su confianza en que accediera a continuar su relación había pasado una nueva pantalla. Con un poco de suerte, incluso se embarcarían en una relación a largo plazo. Con mucha suerte, para siempre.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón. En cuanto entraron y cerraron la puerta, ella lo rodeó con los brazos. Él dejó la bolsa en el suelo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —repitió ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y besándolo intensamente.

Se acurrucó contra él. Edward se quedó de pie, acariciándole la espalda y sintiéndola entre sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño?

Marie lo miró y estuvo a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Asintió.

—Te quiero tanto.

Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Lo quería? Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. La mujer a quien amaba le correspondía. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? La estrechó contra sí con tanta fuerza, que de repente temió estrujarla. La soltó y miró su dulce rostro, ese rostro que lo había acechado en sus sueños.

—Amor mío, yo también te quiero.

Quería espetarle que quería casarse con ella, que quería vivir con ella para siempre, pero se contuvo. Ahora tenía tiempo y lo emplearía en conocerla y construir una relación de confianza y amor entre ambos, que sirviera de base para una vida juntos.

Marie se apartó de él. Tenía los ojos llorosos. ¿Lloraría acaso porque no había tenido medio de dar con él? ¿Habría pensado tal vez que nunca más volverían a verse? Lo embriagó una sensación de máxima satisfacción al pensar que Marie lo había echado tanto de menos. Sacó su pañuelo y le secó las mejillas. Luego se lo entregó y Marie se enjugó los ojos.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco sensible últimamente.

—No pasa nada —la reconfortó él, acariciándole con ternura la mejilla—. Tienes derecho a estarlo.

Marie lo tomó de la mano. A Edward se le encogió el alma al verla mirarlo con aquel brillo en los ojos. Lo besó, con un delicado roce de labios, y luego le sonrió pícaramente. Deslizó sus manos hasta el botón superior de su chaqueta y lo desabrochó; continuó con el segundo, el tercero y, por fin, el último. Lo agarró por la corbata, justo por debajo del nudo, y lo arrastró hacia la cama.

—Y ahora, Edward... —dijo, desanudándole la corbata, quitándose la chaqueta y arrojándola al suelo—... vamos a divertirnos.

—

—

—

—

—

Bella no podía creer que Anthony le hubiera dado la sorpresa de regresar antes de París. Justo cuando empezaba a temer que volviera a descuidarla, hacía algo así. Y encima había vuelto a enfundarse en la piel de Edward. Era fantástico.

Se desabrochó el botón trasero de la falda y se deslizó por las caderas, dejando que cayera arruga en el suelo. Aunque «Edward» no era exactamente desconocido, tampoco era «el de siempre», de modo que ella podía comportarse de forma diferente. Ser atrevida y salvaje.

Jugó con el botón superior de su blusa, hasta desabrocharlo, al fin. Se abrió las solapas para dejar a descubierto parte de su escote, y luego se dio media vuelta y contoneó las caderas. Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger su falda, al tiempo que ofrecía a Edward una visión de su trasero, que empezó a menear provocadoramente.

Edward se puso en pie tras ella y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre las nalgas de Marie, cubiertas por unas braguitas de puntilla, pero ella se alejó de él contoneándose y lanzó su falda a la silla más cercana. Se dio media vuelta y se desabrochó el segundo botón y el tercero... mientras contemplaba cómo se intensificaba la mirada ardiente de Edward.

Finalmente se deslizó la blusa de seda por los hombros, la hizo girar rápidamente en alto y se la lanzó sobre la cabeza. El se la quitó lentamente, se la llevó a la nariz y la olió.

—Huele deliciosamente... a mujer dulce y sensual.

La arrojó a un lado y se acercó a ella, decidido. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Notar sus fuertes manos en su talle, hizo que una ola de calor embriagara a Marie, por dentro y por fuera. Se aproximó a él para devolverle el beso que le ofrecía. Sus labios se rozaron y la excitación estalló entre ambos. El beso se volvió cada vez más cálido y apasionado, tan distintos a los besos delicados, tiernos y casi temerosos que Anthony le había dado desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada.

El sexo con él había pasado a ser dulce y tierno. Mecánico. Casi aburrido. Bella echaba de menos el sexo salvaje y emocionante que habían compartido cuando él había encarnado su fantasía..., tanto que había reunido el valor de preguntarle a su médico si podían tener relaciones sexuales un poco más... intensas. El ginecólogo se había reído y le había asegurado que tener sexo apasionado no sólo no era perjudicial, sino que le sentaría magníficamente.

Y ésa era la respuesta que más habría podido complacerla, porque lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos era tener sexo caliente, tórrido, sucio. Quería que Anthony se sumiera tan dentro de ella que la sensación la acompañara hasta la semana siguiente. Quería que la penetrara hasta que todo el cuerpo se le estremeciera en un orgasmo que nunca olvidaría.

Le acarició el torso. Recordando la última sesión verdaderamente erótica que habían compartido, le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y se la desgarró. Los botones saltaron por los aires. A Bella le había parecido tan sexy cuando Anthony había hecho aquello la última vez.

Edward sonrió.

—Vaya, cielo, eres una fierecilla.

—Hummm, ya lo sabes.

Le besó la base del cuello y luego descendió hasta su diminuto pezón. Jugueteó con él hasta que se le puso duro como un haba, describiendo círculos a su alrededor con la lengua. Deslizó las manos hasta su sólido abdomen de Edward y luego por dentro del elástico de sus calzoncillos. Edward se desabrochó apresuradamente el botón y la cremallera de los pantalones mientras los dedos de Marie encontraban y rodeaban su tenso miembro. La hebilla del cinturón tintineo al chocar los pantalones contra el suelo. Marie le lamió juguetonamente el otro pezón y luego deslizó la boca por el cuerpo de Edward hasta llegar a su pene, que crecía rápidamente, con la punta inflada y morada. Lo lamió, deslizando la lengua bajo la corona. Sonrió al oír su gemido. Lentamente, le rodeó la polla con los labios y fue deslizándolos hasta cubrirla por entero con su boca. La succionó y la apretó suavemente unas cuantas veces antes de continuar resbalando sus labios por su verga y metérsela hasta la garganta.

—Oh, sí —gimió él, acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente.

Marie lo succionó, adelante y atrás, agarrándolo de las nalgas con fuerza. Le encantaba sentir sus músculos tensándose bajo sus manos. Continuó chupándolo hasta que Edward estuvo a punto de estallar y entonces lo soltó. Tomó entre sus manos su maravilloso pene y continuó masturbándolo mientras le besaba los testículos. Se los metió en la boca y los chupó. Edward no pudo reprimir los gemidos.

Marie se detuvo, pues no quería que se corriera aún, le recorrió la verga con la lengua y le estampó un beso en la punta. El pene de Edward se agitó mecánicamente. Marie se puso en pie lentamente, aplastando su cuerpo contra el abdomen y el torso de Edward, rozándolo con sus pechos. Los pezones le dolían de placer.

—Edward, te deseo. Quiero que me folles con fuerza ahora mismo.

Edward le había dicho muchas veces cuánto le gustaba oírle decir aquellas cosas y Marie se sentía muy sexy haciéndolo.

—Quiero que me metas esa polla tan enorme que tienes hasta el fondo.

Se quitó las braguitas, las arrojó a un lado y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas. Se deslizó las manos por el vientre y se cogió los pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro. El se arrodilló en el suelo, delante de ella. Le acarició los muslos, en sentido ascendente, rodeó con sus manos su húmeda y caliente vulva, y la agarró por la cintura. Marie se desabrochó el broche delantero del sujetador y se lo abrió. Se buscó con los dedos los pezones, llamativamente erectos, y se los estiró.

Edward la observaba completamente fascinado.

—Oh, cariño, eres tan sexy.

Le besó la barriga, sin apartar ni un momento la vista de sus atareados dedos y luego le deslizó la lengua en el ombligo, dentro y fuera, como si estuviera penetrándola con ella. Marie se estremeció al pensarlo. Se sentía sucia y salvaje sólo de pensar en las guarradas que se le ocurrían. Se llevó las manos al cabello, abandonando sus pechos. Entonces fue Edward quien los cubrió, apresando un pezón en su cálida y húmeda boca. Marie sentía un anhelo embriagador.

—Oh, Dios, Edward —exclamó, con una voz teñida de desesperación. Estaba tan excitada...—. Follame, follame ya —suplicó, ruborizándose aún más.

No daba crédito a haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta, pero lo cierto es que la habían excitado y cada vez sentía una necesidad más apremiante de sentirlo dentro. Le cogió la polla y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente. La suave piel de niño de Edward se deslizaba fácilmente sobre la barra de acero que recubría.

—Estoy tan caliente. Folíame, por favor, cariño —gritó Marie.

A Edward se le hacía la boca agua ante la perspectiva. Trepó a la cama y le apartó los muslos con las rodillas.

—¿Cómo has dicho que querías que te follara?

—Con fuerza, ahora mismo.

Edward le besó el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Marie notó cómo buscaba con su pene erecto el orificio entre sus suaves pliegues.

—De hecho, me has pedido que te follara con fuerza y ahora mismo, y luego que te metiera mi enorme polla hasta el fondo —le susurró al oído, con el aliento entrecortado, haciéndola estremecerse por dentro.

—Sí, sí —murmuró ella, arqueando la pelvis y apresando su polla dentro de ella—. Hazlo.

El apartó su polla, le acarició la ranura con el dedo y luego se lo metió dentro.

—No te preocupes cariño. Estoy muy mojada.

Edward sonrió.

—Así que hoy estás siendo una chica mala, ¿no es verdad? —le dijo, besándola, antes de susurrarle—: Me encanta.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Entonces dame lo que quiero.

Edward se rió.

—Ahora mismo.

Marie sintió que su pene volvía a entrar suavemente dentro de ella y contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo la empalaba de una fuerte embestida.

—Oh..., Dios mío...

Edward se dejó caer sobre ella, y Marie notó la corona de su pene se frotaba contra las paredes de su vagina estimulando deliciosamente cada centímetro de su ser, en su avance. Volvió a embestirla y ella gimió mientras se arqueaba para acoplarse a su ritmo.

—Oh, Edward, follame rápido.

Volvió a penetrarla.

—Y con fuerza.

La penetró una y otra vez, con un vigor y una intensidad que Marie no había experimentado nunca antes. Se prendió un fuego en su interior. Ardía. Estaba fuera de control. Aquel calor la embriagó hasta que finalmente la hizo gritar de placer, abrasándole el cuerpo. Pareció estallar en una catarata de chispas electrizadas y, justo cuando aquel orgasmo empezaba a desvanecerse, Edward volvió a embestirla, dibujando círculos con las caderas y penetrándola rápidamente hasta llevarla de nuevo al clímax. Se combó mientras que el calor ardiente de sus orgasmos iba disminuyendo.

—

—

—

—

Bella se quedó tumbada, acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward, saboreando la sensación de sentirse abrazada por su prometido. Había estado haciéndole arrumacos un largo rato, besándola, acariciándola y disfrutando del arrebol hasta que al final se había quedado dormido. A Bella le encantaba escuchar el ritmo profundo y lento de su respiración. Al final, se había zafado del brazo con el que le había rodeado las caderas y había logrado ponerse de pie sin despertarlo.

Fue al baño, se lavó y se cepilló el cabello. Después, recogió su ropa y fue alisándosela a medida que se la iba poniendo. Al avanzar sigilosamente hacia la puerta vio una bonita cesta con frutas sobre el tocador, junto al televisor. Era exactamente igual que la que Anthony había solicitado para su padre y su hermano, que llegaban ese mismo día de Montreal. Vio una copia de la invitación a la cena de ensayo enganchada a la cinta con la cara del mapa hacia arriba. Le dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué tendría aquello allí? Cogió la tarjeta y, justo cuando iba a darle la vuelta, el frufrú de las sábanas llamó su atención.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Tengo que irme —respondió ella, calzándose los zapatos.

—No, espera. No te me escapes —le suplicó él, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella, con la luz de la lámpara refulgiendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo—. Teníamos que hablar.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Es verdad. Se me había olvidado —dijo, consultando la hora en su reloj: eran las seis y treinta y cuatro—. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo. Voy a recoger a mi madre al aeropuerto. Le prometí que cenaría con ella esta noche.

—Está bien —dijo él, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Y podemos vernos mañana?

Marie sonrió. Era tan mono… Seguía interpretando su personaje.

—Claro.

A menos que se le hubiera olvidado que la cena de ensayo era al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué no cenamos? —insinuó ella.

—Hummm. Tengo la cena de ensayo de la boda de mi hermano mañana. Se casa el sábado.

Era tan mono…

—¿En serio? ¿Tu hermano?

—Supongo que no le importará que vaya acompañado.

Marie dio un paso hacia él y le acarició el torso desnudo. Se detuvo en el vello del pecho y luego descendió, deleitándose en la turgencia de sus definidos abdominales. El hotel de París debía de tener un gimnasio excelente. Sonrió. Quizá había hecho ejercicio cada día para aliviar la tensión de no estar con ella.

—Estoy segura de que a nadie le importará que aparezcas acompañado —susurró, dándole un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja, y añadió en un susurro—: De hecho, estoy segura de que esperan que lo hagas.

—Desde luego, mi madre se sentiría muy feliz.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Todavía no conocía a su madre. Lo haría mañana, durante el ensayo general. Esperaba causarle una buena impresión.

Al pensar en madres, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme. De verdad.

—Espera, necesito que me des tu dirección para pasar a recogerte.

Soltó otra carcajada.

—No, está bien. Vendré directamente después de la reunión —indicó, abriendo la puerta—. Quedamos aquí, en la sala de baile de otoño a las seis —aclaró, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Edward permaneció incrédulo con la mirada clavada en la puerta. ¿Cómo diantre lo sabía? Entonces posó la vista en la cesta que Marie había estado mirando. Cogió el pequeño sobre del pincha papeles y extrajo la tarjeta.

_Querido Edward:_

_Puesto que no vas a estar en mi casa, he pensado que esto podría hacer tu habitación más hogareña. En la invitación encontrarás las indicaciones del lugar y la hora para mañana._

_Anthony_

Leyó por encima la tarjeta de color rosa pálido atada a la cinta. Por eso lo sabía. Había leído la invitación. Era una chica lista. Se moría de ganas de presentársela a su madre. Estaba convencido de que le encantaría.

* * *

**_up's lo siento jajajaj pero aun tengo problemas con la pagina no soy muy buena en ingles_**

**_enserio lo siento para las k leyeron el mismo, aunke bueno tampoco puede ser tan malo XD_**

bueno dejando esto

**_otro mas y las explicaciones poco a poco van a llegar _**

_**No falta mucho para que se enteren pero, aun no es tiempo de revelar de mas**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios se les agradece enserio que si**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo**_

_**adiosito**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Bella y su madre pasaron junto a las altas palmeras del espacioso vestíbulo situado en la planta supe rior del Westerly Inn. Ella y Anthony habían reservado una habitación con vistas al río para aquella tarde, y habían convocado a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a los padrinos para reunirse allí antes del ensayo gene ral. A juzgar por las voces que se oían dentro, algunos de ellos ya habían llegado.

—Vaya, es preciosa, cariño —dijo su madre al entrar.

Los ventanales integrales ofrecían una vista mag nífica del río y de las montañas que se alzaban en la distancia. Un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba música me lódica de fondo.

—Sal a ver las vistas, son magnificas —insistió Bella.

Condujo a su madre hasta las puertas dobles que daban a un balcón, pues estaba segura de que le en cantarían las flores que había en las grandes macetas. Bella no conocía el nombre de aquellas grandes flores violetas, pero estaba segura de que su madre selo diría.

Mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su madre, divisó a su padre y a Felix acercarse. Por el modo en que su madre se aferró a su brazo, supo que ella también los había visto.

—No me apetece nada hablar con él ahora.

—Sabes que vas a coincidir con él en algún momento mañana o pasado. Sin ir más lejos, durante la sesión fotográfica de la boda.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero ahora no tengo ganas.

—Está bien, me lo llevaré a otra parte.

Su madre salió al balcón y Bella cerró la puerta tras ella. Le había encantado que su madre no se sintiera incómoda cuando aparecía su padre. Bella sabía que la ruptura de su matrimonio tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que su madre se hubiera enamorado de otro hombre. No es que ella se lo hubiera confesado, pero no era difícil imaginarlo, puesto que empezó a ver a otro hombre poco después de la separación y se casó con él a los seis meses de divorciarse. Bella había aprendido a querer a su padrastro, Phill. Pero desde su muerte siete años atrás había albergado secretamente la esperanza de que sus padres se reconciliaran. Suspiró. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. Su madre estaba convencida de que su padre jamás la perdonaría por haberlo traicionado. Y quizá estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir una relación a este tipo de traición?

—Isabella —la saludó su padre, acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Papá, me alegro tanto de volverte a ver. —Lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué tal el vuelo desde Vancouver?

—Largo, como siempre.

—Hola, hermanita.

Volvió la vista y vio a Felix acercarse a ellos. Le sonrió y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Felix le dio un abrazo de oso que casi la dejó sin respiración.

—Hola, hermanito.

Felix había estado trabajando en Australia durante el último año y lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Había regresado la semana anterior, pero, como vivía en Toronto, aún no lo había visto. Bella y Anthony habían pospuesto la boda un par de semanas para hacerla coincidir con el regreso de Felix. Bella estaba encantada de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. De haberse casado un par de meses después, ya se le habría notado la barriga. Le dio un fuerte beso y lo tomó del brazo.

—

—

—

Edward entró en la habitación y echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de Anthony o de sus padres. Quería mencionarles que había invitado a Marie antes de que ella llegara. Barrió la estancia con la mirada, divisando a su paso a una docena de invitados más o menos, y luego posó la vista en tres personas que había junto a las puertas del balcón. Un hombre mayor y una pareja abrazándose. Cuando se separaron y vio que se trataba de Marie, se le agarrotó el cuerpo. El hombre le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Sintió un arrebato de ira y celos al contemplar la escena. Estaba atónito. ¿Cómo demonios conocía Marie a aquella gente? Apretó los puños. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no necesitaba conocer a un hombre antes de seguirlo a su habitación y hacerle el amor. De hecho, ¿no era eso lo que había hecho con él mismo, un completo desconocido, hacía sólo un par de meses?

—Eh, Anthony, ¿qué tal estás? —lo saludó la mujer que había visto con Marie la noche en que se conocieron, acercándose a él.

¿Qué demonios hacía aquella mujer allí? ¿Por qué la habría invitado Marie?

—No soy Anthony. Soy su hermano, Edward.

—¿Edward? Claro, ¿cómo no?

Edward prefirió pasar por alto su tonillo de sorna y miró en dirección a Marie.

—Alice, ¿te llamabas así, no? —le dijo, señalando a Marie—. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Alice miró hacia donde apuntaba Edward y sonrió.

—Ah, claro, aún no conoces a su familia. Es su hermano, Felix. Y el hombre mayor es su padre.

Se sintió infinitamente aliviado. Pero luego se preguntó, confuso, por qué habría invitado Marie a toda su familia y a su amiga a su cita. Se volvió hacia Alice.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó en tono afable.

—Bueno, soy la mejor amiga de la novia y su dama de honor. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Edward enarcó las cejas ante aquella asombrosa coincidencia.

—¿Conoces a Isabella Swan?

Alice le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el puño.

—Vaya, Anthony, hoy estás de guasa, ¿eh?

—Ya te he dicho que no soy Anthony. Soy Edward, su hermano gemelo. Somos idénticos.

Alice estalló en carcajadas, pero Edward concentró toda su atención en Marie, que, al verlo, se acercó a él, moviendo suavemente sus caderas y hechizándolo con aquella sonrisa luminosa suya.

—Hola.

Su murmullo grave y sensual le recordó las cálidas sábanas y su piel desnuda. Lo miró con ternura, con aquella mirada cálida y resplandeciente tan suya.

—Hola —la saludó, con una delicadeza en la voz que transmitía claramente que estaba enamorado de ella.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, y tú intentándome convencer de que no eras Anthony. Sólo hace falta veros. Parecéis un par de tortolitos de luna de miel. ¡Mira qué forma de mirarse...!

Marie miró a su amiga de soslayo, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Alice?

—Nada, tu amorcito, que intentaba convencerme de que su nombre es Edward. —Alice se acercó a ella—. Creo que intenta tenderte una trampa para volver a revivir aquella fantasía.

Marie soltó una risita.

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

Alice repasó a Edward con la mirada y luego sonrió pícaramente.

—Pues ya me lo puedes estar explicando.

Marie le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

—Alice, eres terrible. No lo sonrojes.

Agarró a Edward del brazo y lo alejó de Alice, riendo por lo bajo.

—Si intentas raptarme de la fiesta —dijo—, creo que deberías aguardar a que concluyan las celebraciones.

El la agarró por la cintura.

—Haré todo lo posible para esperar hasta entonces. —La tomó de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí—. Pero para lo que no puedo esperar es para esto.

Un leve murmullo de aprobación recorrió la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba cuando Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión del alma. Marie se deshizo en sus brazos. Movió su boca al ritmo de los suaves y dulces labios de él. Edward notó que la sangre le hervía y pensó que la espera le costaría más de lo que imaginaba.

La amiga de Marie, Alice, contuvo el aliento.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo—. Vaya, hola, señora Cullen, señor Cullen. ¿Han tenido buen viaje? —preguntó Alice.

Bella se tensó un poco, nerviosa ante la expectativa de conocer a los padres de Anthony, sobre todo después de aquella extraña muestra de afecto en público. Intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero Anthony la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Muy guapa, querido —opinó aquella señora mayor, probablemente la madre de Anthony—. Pero, dime, Anthony, ¿por qué besa tu hermano a tu prometida?

Edward se tensó. Luego soltó a Marie y deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros mientras se apartaba de ella. Bella levantó la mirada y vio que Anthony estaba blanco como el papel. Jamás lo había visto así.

—Anthony, ¿qué ocurre? —susurró.

—¿Bella? —murmuró él con voz quebrada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, notando un nudo en el estómago.

¿Qué diantre le pasaba?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no soy Anthony.

Bella lo miró atónita. Lo que oía no tenía sentido. Se le heló la sangre. El comentario de la madre de Anthony, un comentario en el que ni siquiera había reparado, resonó en su memoria. _¿Por qué besa tu hermano a tu prometida?_ Empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza a aquellas palabras. No tenían sentido, pero no auguraban nada bueno. Estaba demasiado atemorizada para pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, en dirección a las voces. Una mujer mayor muy elegante la miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad. Iba cogida del brazo de Anthony, un Anthony con la cara desencajada.

_¡Anthony!_

Sintió que se mareaba. Pensó que iba a vomitar. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar al hombre al que acababa de besar. Anthony. ¿Edward?

—Oh, Dios —dijo con voz apenas perceptible, intentando agarrarse al suave tejido de lana de las mangas del traje de Edward.

Miró a un Anthony y a otro. Sintió que iba a desmayarse. De repente, toda la situación se aclaró. El hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, el hombre que acababa de besarla apasionadamente y al que había correspondido con un beso igual de ferviente no era su adorado prometido, sino un completo desconocido.

—Oh, Dios —balbuceó de nuevo, al recordar al amante de sus fantasías.

«Un completo desconocido.» Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El aire alrededor de ella se tornó denso. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Las luces parecieron apagarse y las rodillas comenzaron a flaquearle. Notó que la agarraban mientras se sumía inconsciente en una agradable oscuridad.

—

—

—

A Edward se le encogió el corazón y sintió que su cuerpo flojeaba mientras deslizaba su brazo bajo las piernas de aquella mujer inconsciente y la levantaba en sus brazos. La cabeza de ella reposó en su hombro. No daba crédito a lo ocurrido. Marie era Bella, la prometida de Anthony.

Alice fue corriendo hacia él. Tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas y empezó a darle golpéenos frenéticos.

—Oh, no, se ha desmayado —exclamó, agarrando a Edward del brazo—. Busquemos algún sitio donde tumbarla.

Alice empezó a abrir camino, pero Anthony les barró el paso. Con las manos firmemente apoyadas en las caderas, se inclinó hacia ellos ligeramente.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? —preguntó con ojos iracundos.

Edward se enfrentó a la furia de su hermano, apenas contenida, intentando aplacar la ira que él mismo sentía. Se había enamorado de Marie _"Bella"_, se recordó para sus adentros y ahora descubría que iba a casarse con su hermano. ¿Cómo podía no enfadarse con el hombre que iba a arrebatarle la felicidad?

—Anthony, no sabía que era tu prometida —farfulló entre dientes—. ¿Crees que la habría besado de haberlo sabido? —preguntó impaciente.

Alice les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno y los apartó.

—Escuchadme bien los dos —los reprendió—. Ahora mismo en quien hay que pensar es en Bella. Luego ya arreglaran sus diferencias.

Anthony lanzó una mirada iracunda a su hermano y, extendiendo los brazos, dijo:

—Es mi prometida. Yo la llevaré.

A regañadientes, Edward colocó a Marie _"Bella"_ en brazos de su hermano. La cabeza le quedó colgando, apoyada en el torso de Anthony. Al contemplar aquella imagen lo embriagó un ataque de celos.

Apareció entonces un hombre alto y corpulento vestido de esmoquin, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Swan? —preguntó con franca preocupación, a juzgar por el tono de su voz.

Alice abrió paso al hombre a través de la multitud que los rodeaba.

—Anthony, ¿te acuerdas del señor Volturi, el director del catering!

Anthony asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar del todo la mirada de su hermano. Alice volvió la vista hacia el señor Volturi.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos tumbarla?

—Sí, claro —dijo, señalando en dirección a la puerta—. Caballeros, por favor, síganme.

Los condujo hacia los ascensores y luego a través de una puerta, hasta el ascensor del servicio. Introdujo una llave y pulsó el botón de llamada. Anthony daba golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo mientras esperaban. Al final se abrieron las puertas y entraron. El señor Volturi los llevó hasta el vestíbulo del hotel y, desde allí, a través de un pasillo. Abrió una puerta, encendió la luz y los invitó a pasar.

—Es mi despacho. Ahí hay un sofá. —Los condujo hasta el sofá de cuero granate y observó cómo Anthony tumbaba en él a Bella—. Iré a buscar un poco de agua. ¿Quieren que llame a una ambulancia?

Anthony palideció. Parecía un espectro.

—No, señor Volturi —intercedió Alice, poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Anthony—. Se pondrá bien.

Lo dijo más para tranquilizar a Anthony que al señor Volturi. Anthony la miró como un náufrago a quien de repente le lanzan una cuerda de salvamento. Alice le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia el señor Volturi.

—Sólo necesitamos alejarla de todo ese revuelo unos instantes. Si es tan amable, traiga un poco de agua y tal vez un par de bebidas más fuertes para Anthony y Edward.

—Por supuesto —dijo, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Anthony volvió a mirar a Edward con ira.

—¿Por qué diablos estabas besando a mi novia? —le preguntó.

Edward estuvo a punto de espetar que la quería, que ella también lo amaba y que estaba en su pleno derecho de besarla, pero se mordió la lengua. Recordó la primera vez que habían estado juntos, cuando ella le había confesado que su fantasía era hacer el amor con un desconocido, y cayó en la cuenta de que Bella había creído en todo momento que él era Anthony. El día anterior le había dicho que lo amaba, creyendo que se lo decía a Anthony. El corazón se le partió en dos y un dolor devastador le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Respiró hondamente y suspiró.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No sabía que era tu prometida —respondió con voz sosegada y segura, aunque no se sentía de ninguna de las dos maneras—. Pensaba que era una mujer a la que había estado... viendo.

Alice los miró a uno y a otro, con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

Anthony preguntó en tono de burla:

—¿Pretendes que me crea que Bella tiene una doble en Montreal y que da la casualidad que sales con ella?

—No, la conocí aquí.

A Anthony se le heló la sangre. Miró a su hermano con mirada reconcentrada.

—¿Cuándo exactamente?

—Hace dos meses. El día que vine a verte antes de tu reunión con Bellamy Associates.

Alice contuvo el aliento. De repente todo le pareció claro como el agua.

La expresión de Anthony se ensombreció como una tormenta eléctrica. A Edward no le hubiera sorprendido que un rayo hubiera salido de sus ojos y lo hubiera fulminado.

Edward se atusó los cabellos. ¡Menudo lío! La mujer con la que deseaba casarse más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo estaba enamorada de su hermano e iba a contraer matrimonio con él al día siguiente. Pero el hecho de que Edward tuviera el corazón partido no implicaba que su hermano tuviera que sufrir. «Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a explicarle a Anthony que me he acostado con su prometida? Su relación nunca se repondrá de algo así.»

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En este mismo hotel. Había venido a una boda —aclaró, señalando con la cabeza a la amiga de Marie..., de Bella—. Estaba aquí con Alice.

Alice abrió aún más los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces la has visto? —quiso saber Anthony.

—Sólo esa vez... y ayer.

—¿Ayer? —bramó Anthony.

Alice se tapó la boca con el puño, como si estuviera siendo testigo de un cataclismo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no tenía ni idea...

—¿Pero es que eso tiene alguna importancia? —gritó Anthony.

Alice agarró a Anthony por la muñeca.

—Tranquilízate. Así no vas a solucionar nada. —Le acarició el brazo para que se sosegara—. Escucha, Anthony, ¿por qué no vas a la lavandería y pides una toalla o algo que humedecer para ponérselo en la frente a Bella?

Anthony respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, buena idea.

Edward se quedó mirando a la mujer inconsciente que yacía en el sofá. La mujer a quien amaba. La prometida de su hermano. Parecía tan frágil y pálida allí tumbada, en contraste con la piel granate del sofá. Toda aquella situación había resultado desconcertante para todos ellos, desde luego, pero Bella no le parecía el tipo de mujer que se desmayaba a la ligera.

—¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? —se preguntó Edward.

—Probablemente porque está...

La frase de Alice tuvo un final abrupto. Edward pilló a Anthony fulminándola con la mirada.

—Está muy estresada —respondió Anthony entre dientes—. Alice, ven conmigo a la lavandería.

La cogió por el codo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—

—

—

Al notar el frío en la frente, Bella recobró la conciencia.

—Bella. —Una voz ronca pronunció su nombre—. Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Era la voz de Anthony.

Estaba confusa, parecía tener que abrirse camino entre una cortina gris oscuro en medio de una noche tormentosa. Pero lo logró. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Anthony. Sus sensuales labios dibujaban una delgada línea. Alice asomó la cabeza por detrás.

—Ha abierto los ojos —le dijo Alice a alguien que había tras ella. Sonrió a Bella y, en medio de aquel aturdimiento, ésta notó los dedos de Alice entrelazarse con los suyos—. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Alice le apretó la mano y Bella le devolvió el apretón, aferrándose a ella para regresar a la realidad. Se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo al tomar aire. Alguien le llevó un vaso a los labios.

—Dale un trago, Bella —dijo Alice.

Notó el líquido frío e insípido en su boca y luego deslizarse por su garganta. Abrió los ojos, concentran do la mirada en el vaso y asiéndolo entre sus manos. Se inclinó hacia delante y bebió un poco más de agua Alice, sin apartar las manos del vaso, lo inclinó hacia delante y se lo retiró de la boca cuando Bella le indicó que lo hiciera. Al volver a alzar la vista, Bella vio a dos Anthony mirándola.

—Caramba, veo doble —dijo. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió un pinchazo en las sienes.

Uno de los dos Anthony le cogió la mano.

—No, cariño, no ves doble. Este es...

Sus labios continuaron moviéndose, pero las palabras se las tragó el ruido ensordecedor que se apoderó de sus oídos. Anthony parecía preocupado, pero Bella no entendía lo que le decía. Pestañeó un par de veces, intentando deshacerse de la niebla que se apoderaba de ella, pero entonces volvió a caer en aquella maravillosa y acogedora oscuridad.

—

—

—

Enfadada, Alice golpeó a Anthony en el brazo.

—¿Son idiotas o qué? ¿Qué intentaban hacer? ¿Asustarla? No es una buena idea desconcertarla en su... —omitió el estado al notar la mirada asesina de Anthony—... situación —remató.

—¿De qué situación se trata? —preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

"_Está embarazada"_, le habría gustado gritar a Alice, pero Anthony la había llevado aparte unos momentos antes y le había prohibido explicarle a Edward nada acerca del bebé. Y aunque Alice no estaba de acuerdo, a menos a largo plazo, había pensado que añadir otra complicación más a una situación ya de por sí bastante tensa no era buena idea. Anthony podría haberle retorcido el pescuezo a su hermano sin más. Y si Edward descubría lo del embarazo y sumaba dos más dos... Lo que necesitaba era que entraran en razón. Los dos se disputaban el mismo trofeo. Parecían prepararse para competir. Los hombres y sus egos...

—La situación es que está a punto de casarse —farfulló Anthony entre dientes—. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

Alice apretó los puños.

—Ya basta, chicos. Ahora mismo vuestra única preocupación debería ser Bella. Si se despierta y vuelve a veros a los dos aquí, probablemente caiga en coma, así que sugiero que uno de los dos se vaya.

Anthony se acomodó en su butaca.

—Es mi prometida. Yo me quedo —Mojó la toalla en un vaso de agua, la escurrió y se la colocó de nuevo a Bella sobre la frente, dándole la espalda a Alice y a Edward.

Edward cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Alice los miró a uno y a otro, se dirigió hacia el hermano de Anthony y lo tomó del brazo con firmeza. Así que aquél era Edward, el hombre de los sueños de Bella.

—Creo que deberías irte —dijo con dulzura y recurriendo a su tono más persuasivo—. Sólo hasta que consigamos que vuelva en sí.

Edward se relajó. Miró el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Bella y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tenía una melena larga, morena y ondulada. Alice sintió una oleada de calor. No podía evitar pensar que, dejara a quien dejase, Bella iba a hacer un gran favor a las mujeres solteras del mundo, pues eran dos hombres de lo más turbadores. Edward asintió.

—Vale, de acuerdo. —Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó—. No andaré lejos. Llámame al móvil en cuanto se despierte. Quiero hablar con ella.

Alice cogió la tarjeta y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Compadecía profundamente a Edward. Debía de ser un golpe terrible. Imaginaba en qué estaría pensando.

Recordó cuando Bella le había explicado que Anthony había hecho realidad su fantasía. Bella se había emocionado tanto que el rostro le resplandecía de felicidad. Pero ahora resultaba que el desconocido de sus fantasías no era Anthony. Alice sintió un escalofrío. Se imaginó en el papel de Bella y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. No podía evitar pensar en lo terriblemente excitante e ilícita que era toda aquella situación. Evidentemente, Edward tal vez no compartiera su opinión, y desde luego Anthony no la compartía en absoluto.

Posó de nuevo la vista en Bella, que seguía tumbada, ajena por completo a la realidad. No le extrañaba que no quisiera recuperar la consciencia.

Alice no recordaba haber vivido un momento tan emocionante desde que... Empezó a divagar. Se perdió en sus recuerdos. De hecho, nunca había vivido un momento tan emocionante.

—

—

—

* * *

_**Woooow otro más, perdón pero había tenido unos días muy locos y todo se me junto, prometo el siguiente en el trascurso de la semana =D **_

_**Nos leemos chicas adiosito**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Anthony le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas a Bella. Esta ba fría. Se le encogió el corazón al verla así, tan frágil.

—¿Bella? —La llamó, acomodándole el cabello detrás de las orejas e intentando reanimarla una vez más dándole palmaditas en las mejillas—. Bella, des pierta, cariño.

—Huummm —murmuró Bella, abriendo muy despacio los párpados—. ¿Anthony?

Bella se pasó la mano por la frente, cogió la com presa húmeda y se la apartó. Anthony la cogió y la colocó en la bandeja que había en la mesa, junto al sofá.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Bella llevándo se las manos hasta las sienes para masajeárselas.

—Te has desmayado —le explicó, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole.

—No digas tonterías, yo nunca me desmayo —le reprochó ella, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el despacho del director del catering—explicó Anthony, tomándole la mano y dándole unas palmaditas—. No pasa nada, estamos los dos solos —la tranquilizó; el sonido repentino de alguien aclarándose la garganta le recordó que la amiga de Bella se encontraba a su espalda—. Y Alice —añadió.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Bella, buscando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Estoy aquí, Bella —contestó Alice, asomándose por encima del hombro de Anthony—. Estás bien, cielo. Sólo has tenido un pequeño sobresalto.

Alice echó a Anthony una mirada rápida y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—_Cuéntaselo _—le dijo a Anthony, articulando para que le leyera los labios.

—Bella, nunca te he hablado de mi hermano.

Bella le apretó la mano.

—Edward —dijo Bella en un susurro. Los ojos empezaron a ponérsele vidriosos.

Alice apartó a Anthony y se arrodilló junto al sofá. Le arrebató la mano de Bella a Anthony.

—Bella, no, intenta no perder la conciencia, cielo —dijo, cogiendo la compresa y refrescándole las mejillas—. Cariño, no pasa nada. Anthony tiene un hermano y se llama Edward.

Alice dio unas palmaditas de aliento a su amiga, en la mano. Anthony las contemplaba indefenso, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarse a Bella en los brazos de su hermano. Le torturaba pensar que Bella había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Edward, más aún, saber que el niño era hijo suyo.

—Escúchame, Bella. Edward es el hermano de Anthony su hermano gemelo. Pero no pasa nada —aclaró Alice, articulando claramente cada sílaba. Miró a Anthony como diciéndole «sígueme la corriente o mira y no hagas nada»—. Bella, ¿oyes lo que te digo?

No hubo respuesta.

—Bella —la increpó Alice bruscamente.

—Sí —respondió Bella casi sin fuerzas.

—Todo va bien, porque Anthony entiende lo sucedido. Sabe que pensabas que Edward era él. ¿No es así, Anthony? —preguntó, haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza como retándolo a contradecirla.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Bella —dijo Anthony, acariciándole el hombro—. Sé que pensabas que era yo. No te culpo de nada. —Se inclinó hacia ella, aguardó hasta que Bella lo enfocó con los ojos y repitió—: No te culpo de nada.

Y no lo hacía. Era culpa de Edward, no de su dulce e inocente Bella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—De verdad —reafirmó él.

Bella estalló en sollozos.

—

—

—

—¿Qué diantre está pasando? —preguntó Edward irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Contemplar a la mujer que amaba llorando desconsoladamente en el sofá hizo que le aflorara el instinto protector.

—Edward, no pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Alice, interponiéndose ante él para frenar su impulso—. Simplemente está descargando la tensión. Esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella.

—Bienvenida al club —rezongó Edward, observando a su hermano sostener a Bella entre sus brazos. Le invadió un terrible deseo de apartar a Anthony y abrazarla—. Quiero hablar con ella.

—No es el mejor momento —intervino Anthony con sequedad.

Bella se apartó de su prometido y clavó la mirada en sus manos. Anthony le tendió un pañuelo y se sonó. Se inclinó hacia Anthony, apoyándole la mano en el hombro, y le susurró algo que Edward no alcanzó a oír. Detestó la intimidad que compartía con su hermano.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Bella. Al menos, por ahora —respondió Anthony, pero ella le susurró algo más y él le preguntó—: ¿Estás segura?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos.

—Dame un minuto —dijo, extrayendo otro pañuelo de la caja que había en la mesa, junto a ella, y enjugándose los ojos.

Tomó varias respiraciones para tranquilizarse. Finalmente miró a Edward. Cuando sus ojos se toparon, sintió un ligero temblor, que desapareció repentinamente, pero fue regresando poco a poco.

—Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo él, sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora, pese al desaliento que sintió al ver cómo lo miraba: como a un completo extraño.

Anthony se inclinó sobre Bella y le susurró algo al oído. Ella lo miró con dureza.

—Pero no creo que...

Anthony volvió a acercársele y le murmuró algo más;

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Anthony se puso en pie y salió a grandes zancadas por la puerta, lanzando a Edward una mirada de advertencia a su paso. Alice le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Edward y siguió a Anthony. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un ligero portazo.

Edward se acercó al sofá. Percibió la mirada de pánico de Bella al aproximarse a ella. Le alargó la mano.

—Hola, me llamo Edward. Soy el hermano gemelo de Anthony.

Ella se quedó mirando su mano como si sintiera miedo de tocarla. Al final, le tendió la suya, con vacilación, y Edward le dio un apretón suave, pero firme.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Edward.

—He tenido momentos mejores.

Se sentó junto a ella, con las manos entre las rodillas. Ahora que tenía por fin un momento para hablar con ella a solas, no sabía qué decirle. _¿Por qué no nos escapamos juntos y nos casamos?_ parecía una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Así que mañana vas a casarte con mi hermano...

—Ese era el plan —confirmó Bella. ¿Por qué habría dicho «era»? ¿Se lo estaría replanteando? ¿Sería posible que lo quisiera más a él que a Anthony? Sintió un arrebato de esperanza, pero éste no tardó en desvanecerse al preguntarse si era lícito huir con la prometida de su hermano.

—Escucha, tengo que saber algo —dijo Bella, alzando la vista hacia él y toqueteándose los dedos—. Ese beso... en el salón de baile, hace un momento... ¿Era la primera vez?

—¿La primera vez? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando..., cuando te he besado de ese modo ¿te ha sorprendido? ¿Te has visto como implicado sin quererlo?

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me preguntas si cabe la posibilidad de que nos hayamos conocido esta noche y que haya sido la primera vez que me has besado... confundiéndome con Anthony, claro..., y que yo te haya correspondido a ese beso ardiente aunque sabía que eras mi futura cuñada y era algo totalmente fuera de lugar?

Bella lo miró con un atisbo de esperanza.

—No, Bella. No era la primera vez. Te conocí hace más de dos meses, en este mismo hotel, cuando me llevaste a mi habitación y me hiciste el amor..., aunque entonces yo pensaba que te llamabas Marie y eras una mujer fascinante, capaz de hacer realidad tus fantasías sexuales.

Bella se puso roja como un tomate. A Edward le fastidiaba un poco que hubiera podido sugerir tal cosa, así que decidió volver las tornas contra ella.

—Es mi turno. Ahora quiero que tú me digas algo. Y sé honesta. ¿Realmente me tomaste por Anthony la noche en que nos conocimos o buscabas de verdad a un desconocido con quien dar rienda suelta a tu fantasía? ¿Sentiste un hormigueo al encontrar al gemelo de tu novio y orquestaste nuestra aventura sabiendo que yo no pondría en peligro mi relación con mi hermano por una mujer?

Bella se estremeció al oír la palabra «aventura» pero sintió un arrebato súbito de indignación.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—Vale, pues yo tampoco.

Su indignación fue desvaneciéndose.

—Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso —dijo, apretando sus diminutos puños en el regazo—. Simplemente prefería pensar que no había ocurrido.

—Pero sí ha ocurrido, Bella —replicó Edward con delicadeza—. Nuestro tropiezo en el vestíbulo ayer y nuestro primer encuentro, en el que quisiste que encarnase tu fantasía de pasar una noche de sexo con un desconocido. Y el ascensor.

—¡El ascensor! —gimoteó Bella, enterrando la cara entre las manos—. Oh, Dios mío, me da tanta vergüenza... Ni siquiera te conozco.

Los labios de Edward esbozaron una débil sonrisa.

—De eso se trataba, ¿no?

Bella parecía a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo. Edward le tocó el hombro y se le encogió el corazón al notar que ella se tensaba.

—Escucha, Bella, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y por mucho que deteste la idea, mañana vas a casarte con Anthony —dijo Edward, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho, como una puñalada. Pero sabía que no podía interponerse en la felicidad de su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Bella le había dicho que lo quería, en realidad se lo había dicho a Anthony. Estuvo a punto de faltarle el aire, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sonrió—. Cielo, tenemos que olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella cogió otro pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Luego dejó el puñado de pañuelos que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa. Le dio un sorbo al agua y depositó bruscamente el vaso en la mesa.

—Tengo que decirte algo. Anthony me ha pedido que no lo hiciera. Decía que sólo complicaría más las cosas..., pero las cosas ya están bastante complicadas, así que... prefiero decírtelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Bella respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente, con seguridad. Le tomó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas suaves. Al notar sus dedos y caer en la cuenta de que le había cogido la mano sabiendo que era Edward y no Anthony, Edward sintió un torbellino de sensaciones erráticas.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Ella le apretó la mano suavemente.

—Edward, estoy embarazada.

Edward sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Ah..., ya entiendo —dijo, apartando la mano de ella y echando de menos al instante su calidez, pero necesitando un poco de distancia—. Enhorabuena.

Bella apoyó la mano en su manga.

—No, no lo entiendes. Cuando te tomé por Anthony aquella primera vez, cuando..., cuando tú y yo...

—¿Hicimos realidad tu fantasía? —preguntó él, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado.

Bella asintió.

—Exacto. Anthony y yo no..., no habíamos... intimado desde hacía varios meses — Se quedó helado.

—Madre mía. ¿Intentas decirme que...? —se le apagó la voz, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, no parecía encontrar las palabras.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, Edward —contestó, clavando la vista en sus propias manos mientras se las frotaba con fuerza—. Vas a ser padre.

Padre. ¡Qué mareo! La prometida de su hermano, la mujer a quien él amaba, llevaba en su seno a su hijo. Sintió un ataque de euforia, seguido de otro de consternación. Iba a ser padre. Todo lo demás pareció perder importancia. La tomó de la mano.

—¿Es hijo mío? —preguntó con un ligero tono de pavor.

Ella lo buscó con la mirada y asintió.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza.

—Hijo mío —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Me parece que no estás entendiendo bien la situación. Se supone que voy a casarme con tu hermano mañana y él piensa... —Abrió los ojos como platos, sin acertar a concluir la frase—. Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué piensa él?

A Bella se le perdió la mirada.

—¿Bella? —la increpó Edward, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo. De repente Edward cayó en la cuenta de que se había desmayado porque estaba embarazada—. ¿Bella? ¿Quieres que te traiga una bebida? Ah, no, espera, no puedes beber alcohol. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le preguntó tomándola de la mano y apretándosela—. Bella, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, fijando la mirada en él.

—¿Qué cree Anthony?

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo pensaba que él creía que era hijo suyo... porque yo creía que era hijo suyo. Pero él lo ha sabido siempre. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Y eso significa... Oh, Dios mío —exclamó, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

—¿Te refieres a que sabía que era hijo mío desde el principio?

—No —sollozó ella—. El pensaba que me había acostado con un desconocido —farfulló—. Creyó que había salido y había tenido una aventura de una noche con un extraño... y me había quedado embarazada —dijo, agarrando a Edward por las solapas y estrujando la tela entre sus puños—. Y de todos modos me pidió que me casara con él —añadió, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y la voz reducida a un leve susurro—. Debe de quererme tanto...

—Puedes estar segura.

Bella miró en dirección a la puerta al oír la voz de Anthony. Estaba en medio de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la corbata aflojada.

—¿Cuánto...? —preguntó Bella, respirando con dificultad—. ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?

—El suficiente para saber que lo has entendido todo —contestó, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose junto al sofá, apartando a Edward de un empujón. Anthony la cogió de la mano—. Te conozco, Bella. Estás replanteándote la boda. Seguro que quieres posponerla o quizá incluso cancelarla, pero no lo hagas.

La invadió un sentimiento de culpa. Anthony la conocía tan bien... La besó en las manos y al notar el roce de sus labios la embriagó un tierno sentimiento de amor. Lo cogió de la mejilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Anthony, eres tan dulce, tan bueno. No puedo creer que quisieras casarte conmigo aun pensando que te había engañado. —Al pronunciar aquellas palabras se sintió repentinamente horrorizada y apartó la mano de él—. ¡Diablos! Pero es que te he engañado...

Anthony le asió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería perderle —explicó, posando delicadamente la mano en su barbilla y levantándole la cara para encontrarse con su mirada—. Bella, cásate conmigo mañana. Finjamos que nada de esto ha ocurrido. Finjamos que el niño es mío. Reúnete conmigo en el altar y conviértete en la esposa de _Anthony_ Cullen.

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos; empezó a llorar y las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Se movió adelante y atrás y se llevó la mano a la loca.

—No —dijo con voz débil. Le acarició la mejilla y añadió—: No puedo. Necesito tiempo para meditar todo esto. Y también para hablar con Edward y ver qué quiere hacer. También es su hijo.

Anthony frunció los labios.

—Maldita sea, ya sé que es su hijo. ¿Es que no ves que me corroe saberlo?

Bella se apartó de él, asombrada por la brusquedad de su tono, y dejó caer los puños sobre su regazo. A Anthony se le suavizó la expresión de la cara.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura—. Mira, Edward podrá mantener el contacto con el bebé, visitarlo cuando quiera y, cuando el niño sea mayor, podrá pasar las vacaciones con él, si es que a Edward le apetece ejercer de padre.

—Claro que me apetece. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, sigo en esta habitación.

Anthony clavó los ojos en Edward, que estaba sentado en una de las butacas frente al sofá.

—¿Y podría saberse por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó con tono desafiante.

—Tengo derecho a estar.

—¡Y un cuerno! Ya has causado suficientes problemas.

—Basta —suplicó Bella—, por favor. —Cogió a Anthony de la manga y le dijo—: Anthony, lo siento. No puedo casarme contigo mañana. Necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Todos lo necesitamos.

Anthony la miró con ternura.

—Yo no tengo que pensar en nada. Quiero casarme contigo independientemente de quién sea el padre del niño que llevas dentro. —La calidez de sus palabras hizo que Bella se estremeciera—. Bella, te amo.

Bella le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Entonces deberías estar dispuesto a esperarme y esperar a que decida lo que considero mejor para mí y para mi bebé... y para el padre del bebé.

A Anthony se le contrajo tanto el rostro que Bella pensó que iba a partírsele.

—Maldita sea, Bella. No pretendo ser duro, pero para Edward sólo has sido una aventura de una noche, una desconocida con la que se acostó. Dudo que quiera casarse contigo, ¿verdad, Edward?

Se hizo el silencio. Anthony y Bella se volvieron a mirar a Edward.

—¿Verdad, Edward? —lo provocó Anthony con dureza.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos enlazadas entre las rodillas.

—Anthony —dijo con mucho sosiego—. Creo que deberías escucharla y darle tiempo.

Anthony palideció.

—

—

—

Alice vaciló en el pasillo mientras Anthony y Edward sacaban a Bella del despacho. Rodeó a su amiga por los hombros con gesto protector.

—Yo te llevo a casa, cielo. No te preocupes por la fiesta. Le he dicho a todo el mundo que no te encontrabas bien.

—Mi madre estará preocupada...

—Le he dicho que era una jaqueca, que con todo el estrés de organizar la boda y la vergüenza de besar al hermano de Anthony y todo eso te había entrado dolor de cabeza. Lo ha entendido.

Bella asintió con gratitud y dejó que Alice la condujera hasta el ascensor. Esta pulsó el botón de bajada y descendieron al aparcamiento. Edward y Anthony iban tras ellas.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche —se ofreció Anthony.

—No, ustedes se quedan aquí. Necesita un poco de espacio —ordenó Alice, pulsando el botón de subida para enviarlos arriba—. Además, Anthony, tienes que acudir a la fiesta y atender a tus invitados.

Edward se acercó a Bella.

—Vale, entonces iré yo...

—No, tú ve a hablar con tus padres mientras que Anthony se ocupa de los demás invitados.

Un ding indicó que el ascensor había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron y Alice condujo a Bella al interior.

—Te llamaré mañana, Bella, y hablaremos de todo —dijo Anthony desde la puerta.

—Todos hablaremos —apostilló Edward.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Alice observó cómo los dos hermanos se miraban con rencor, con los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaban al otro ascensor.

—

—

—

Edward descolgó el teléfono de golpe para detener el zumbido constante. El despertador indicaba que eran las diez y cincuenta y cuatro de la mañana. Había tomado demasiadas copas la noche anterior y tenía una resaca espantosa.

—¿Sí, qué pasa?

—¿Edward? —preguntó una voz femenina. No era Bella.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Alice, la amiga de Bella.

Edward se enderezó de golpe, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bella está bien?

—Sí, sí, está bien. Anoche estuve con ella. Yo... esto... me gustaría hablar contigo, si es posible, sobre todo lo sucedido. ¿Te apetece que quedemos para comer?

—Claro. Pero no en el hotel. Este sitio está infestado de amigos y familiares.

Edward cogió su reloj de la mesilla de noche, metió la mano por la correa metálica y ajustó el cierre.

—De acuerdo. ¿Conoces el restaurante Eclipse, en Pretticoat Street? Seguramente la gente de fuera se quedará cerca del hotel o por la zona del mercado.

Edward sacó un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas del cajón de la mesilla de noche y apuntó las señas del restaurante.

—Lo encontraré. Si te parece, quedamos a la una y así nos saltamos la hora punta.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos ahí.

Edward llegó a aquel restaurante de estilo francés a la una menos cinco. Estaba decorado con mesas redondas pequeñas, sillas de hierro forjado y un montón de plantas. Pidió un café, que le sirvieron cinco minutos después, justo cuando Alice entraba por la puerta.

—Vaya, veo que lo has encontrado sin problemas.

Alice le pidió a una camarera que pasaba por allí un refresco y echó un vistazo al menú. Otra camarera le trajo la bebida, y ambos pidieron sandwiches.

—Edward, no quiero que malinterpretes lo que voy a decirte. No pretendo ponerme de parte de nadie ni daros ventaja a ninguno de los dos. He venido para ayudar a Bella.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Bella necesita ayuda?

—Necesita tomar una decisión fundamental que afectará al resto de su vida y a la de su pequeño, por no mencionar a la tuya y la de Anthony. Quiere tomar la decisión correcta para todos. Y aunque tú eres el padre del niño, Anthony la quiere.

—Yo también la quiero —espetó él, dándole un sorbito a su café.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos enlazadas sobre la mesa.

—¿De verdad? ¿O lo dices sólo por el niño?

Edward apartó la taza y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Me enamoré de ella aquella primera noche. Me di cuenta más tarde, pero es amor.

Ella lo escudriñó con los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue sólo porque se acostó contigo?

—¿Bromeas? Esa es la situación perfecta para la mayoría de los hombres. Una mujer que sólo quiere pasar una noche de sexo salvaje y luego no volverte a ver. Nada de ataduras ni quebraderos de cabeza. Como Marie, me dejó claro que era una aventura de una noche... pero, claro, todo formaba parte de su fantasía.

—Quizá la deseabas porque sabías que no podía tenerla.

—Alice, tú conoces a Bella. Seguro que sabes lo fácil que es quererla. Créeme si te digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Alice asintió.

—Pero te frenas, porque te inquieta la idea de robarle la novia a tu hermano.

Edward se aferró al borde de la mesa

—No es algo para tomárselo a la ligera.

Alice apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

—Entonces, de acuerdo, hay algunas cosas que deberías saber.

—

—

—

* * *

_**Bueno dejando otro capi**_

_**y en corto tiempo, mas que nada por el hecho de no**_

**_haber actualizado _**

_**dado que no había podido actualizar **_

_**diablos la pagina como tiene problemas pero bueno**_

_**eso es otro tema**_

_**les dejo este que ya solo le quedaban detalles **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**se les agradecen los comentarios =D**_

_**así que dejen, esos me animan a subir cap mas rápido xD**_

_**adiosito**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

* * *

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en su suite del hotel mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermano, aún fu rioso por lo que Alice le había revelado. Cuando por fin Anthony llamó a la puerta, la abrió airado.

—Hay algunas cosas que el otro día se te olvidó contarme sobre ti y Bella.

Anthony miró a su hermano imperturbable mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Como qué?

—Como que la noche que yo la conocí tu re lación con ella estaba acabada.

Anthony se dirigió hasta el mueble bar y sacó una botellita de whisky.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Bella? —preguntó, poniendo boca arriba un vaso sobre el aparador y echando den tro un par de cubitos de hielo de la cubitera que Edward había llenado una hora antes. Los cubitos resonaron al caer en el vaso.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Edward.

—No —contestó Anthony, vertiendo el líquido de co lor ámbar sobre los hielos, que crepitaron.

—No me mientas, Anthony —dijo Edward, apoyándose en el tocador y mirando fijamente a su hermano. Anthony le sostuvo la mirada.

—No te miento —repitió con voz sosegada e imperturbable.

—Iba a romper contigo —le informó Edward con los brazos cruzados.

Según Alice, ella y Bella estaban hablando precisamente de eso cuando él la había visto por primera vez fuera de la sala del banquete aquella noche. Por eso parecía infeliz. Su desconsiderado hermano la había desatendido, tal como había hecho con todas sus novias anteriores. Y según Edward, si Anthony era tan estúpido como para no entender lo que tenía con Bella, no se merecía conservarla.

—_Iba_ es la palabra clave. Pero no lo hizo —replicó Anthony sentándose en el brazo del sofá y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Claro, porque pensó que yo era tú. El hecho de conocerme aquella noche te salvó. Si no me hubiera presentado ahí, ahora no estarían juntos.

—Parece que olvidas algo, hermanito —dijo Anthony, haciendo girar los cubitos en su vaso y con la vista clavada en el líquido—. En este momento no estamos exactamente juntos, cosa que también debo agradecerte.

—No te desvíes del tema. ¿Iba Bella a dejarte o no?

Anthony suspiró.

—Sí.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, y luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó contemplando la vista.

—Porque la habías desatendido —continuó Edward, acercándose al sofá y cogiendo su bebida, que estaba en una esquina de la mesa. Le dio un trago y notó el whisky deslizarse por su garganta.

—Le dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía...

—La habías abandonado.

Anthony volvió la vista hacia Edward.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué? —Preguntó, regresando junto a la mesa para coger su bebida—. Ahora todo eso ha cambiado.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella durante las últimas tres semanas? Has estado dos semanas en París. Y antes de eso estuviste en Toronto varios días. Te has atrevido a dejarla aquí, embarazada y organizando la boda sola.

—Precisamente intentaba dejar todos los cabos atados para poder delegar más trabajo en mi personal y dedicarle más tiempo. ¿Es todo?

—No. ¿Qué me dices del hecho de que no le pidieras que se casara contigo hasta _después_ de saber que estaba embarazada?

Anthony se quedó helado.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Que quizá no se lo habrías pedido si no hubiera estado embarazada.

A Anthony se le tensó la mandíbula.

—Ni siquiera era hijo mío.

—Fantástico, así que actuabas por galantería. Eso no significa que la quieras —opinó Edward, sentándose en el sofá.

Por primera vez durante la conversación, Anthony mostró un atisbo de rabia. Resopló enfadado y la mirada se le ensombreció. Su rostro adquirió una expresión amenazante.

—No pongas en duda mi amor por Bella.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—La quieres tanto que pensabas mentir para retenerla.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —preguntó Anthony lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—Hablo del hecho de que le pidieras a Bella que no me dijera nada del bebé. ¿Pensabas ocultármelo para siempre? ¿Criarlo como si fuera tuyo? Nadie iba a pensar que se parecía más a mí que a ti, eso desde luego.

—Bella estaba bajo mucha presión —explicó Anthony caminando de un lado para otro—. No quería complicar más las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿tenías previsto contármelo más adelante?

Anthony tuvo la dignidad de poner cara de culpabilidad.

—No lo creo —continuó Edward—. Óyeme bien. Si de verdad la quieres, la ayudarás a tomar la decisión más conveniente para _ella_. Le permitirás que recopile tanta información como necesite.

Anthony se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bella ya te conoce. Lleva saliendo contigo más de un año. Sabe lo que es estar contigo todos los días. Ahora, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, debes dejarla que me conozca a mí, que descubra lo que es estar _conmigo_ cada día. Sólo entonces podrá tomar una decisión con conocimiento de causa.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que sugieres?

—Sugiero que venga y pase conmigo unos meses en Montreal. Sin ti. De ese modo podremos conocernos.

—Estaría loco si aceptara algo así —gruñó Anthony, con los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Sí, loco de amor. Supongo que para ella eso contará a tu favor.

—

—

—

Anthony iba tomándose el pelo pensativo mientras conducía por la autopista camino a casa de Bella. ¿Qué diantre era lo que había ocurrido? El día anterior estaba planeando la boda con la mujer a la que amaba, esperando verla avanzar hasta el altar vestida de blanco, y hoy, el día de su supuesta boda, todo se había ido al traste... por culpa de Edward.

Ahora tenía que quedarse sentadito y con los brazos cruzados mientras Edward invitaba a Bella a pasar con él un mes. Al menos, había conseguido rebajar la propuesta inicial de su hermano de prolongar la estancia varios meses. Conociendo a Bella, seguro que aceptaría la invitación. Querría darle esa oportunidad a Edward, el padre del bebé, a Anthony se le encogió el alma al pensar en ello. Iría a Montreal y Edward la tendría enterita para él durante todo un mes, ejerciendo su influencia sobre ella, convenciéndola de que era mejor hombre para ella.

Sinceramente, Anthony temía perderla. Sin embargo, haberse opuesto a algo así no habría tenido sentido. Edward le expondría su idea a Bella con o sin el consentimiento de Anthony. Si Anthony le dejaba claro a Bella que no quería que se marchase, seguramente ella lo tomaría en su contra. Edward había señalado que, si Bella quería de verdad a Anthony, pasar un mes con él no haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran. En lo más profundo de su corazón, Anthony sabía que amaba a Bella y que ese amor sobreviviría a todo.

Aparcó en la plaza de visitantes del edificio de apartamentos de Bella y entró por la puerta principal con la llave que Bella le había dado. Subió en ascensor hasta la planta donde se encontraba el apartamento, avanzó con paso decidido hasta su puerta y llamó. Al instante entreabrió la puerta la madre de Bella, con cara de incertidumbre.

—Vaya, hola..., esto...

—Necesito ver a Bella —dijo Anthony.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

—Entra —lo invitó, se dio la vuelta y gritó—: Bella. Tienes visita.

Estaba claro que no sabía si se trataba de Anthony o de Edward. Bella apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola, Bella.

—Anthony —dijo, acercándose a él corriendo. Su madre desapareció discretamente por el pasillo Bella lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Al sentir su abrazo, Anthony notó cómo una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo. Era el calor de estar en casa, el calor de estar con la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Con su Bella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que ese sentimiento lo embriagara.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

Ella se separó un centímetro y lo buscó con la mirada. Le acarició la nuca.

—Por el pelo. Lo llevas más corto que tu hermano.

—Vaya —respondió él, decepcionado por el hecho de que ella sólo lograra distinguirlos por algo tan superficial como el peinado.

Bella le acarició la solapa de su americana de lana.

—Y, además, yo te ayudé a elegir este traje —le dijo, levantándole la corbata y dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos—. Con la corbata a juego.

Anthony recordó el día que habían ido juntos de compras. Después habían comido en un pequeño restaurante con vistas al canal y habían compartido risas mientras contemplaban la puesta de sol, las vistas y disfrutaban de una magnífica comida juntos, deleitándose en la novedad de su relación. Aquella noche habían hecho el amor por tercera vez. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al pensar que quizá ya no podría volver a tocarla así.

—Pero, sobre todo, por la voz —prosiguió ella.

—¿Por la voz? —preguntó él, asombrado, puesto que todo el mundo afirmaba que él y Edward tenían el mismo timbre.

La miró a los ojos, húmedos por el brillo de las lágrimas sin derramar.

—¿Te refieres a que Edward te llamaba de otro modo? —le preguntó, creyendo recordar que se había referido a ella como Marie.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso —contestó, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho. Su calidez hizo que a Anthony se le acelerara el corazón—. Cuando me llamas por mi nombre, hay una ternura y una familiaridad que no se aprecia cuando lo pronuncia un extraño. Y tu hermano es un desconocido para mí. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Anthony, lo siento tantísimo... No pretendía hacerte daño. Cuando él y yo... —continuó entre sollozos—, pensaba que eras tú... fingiendo ser un desconocido.

Fingiendo ser un desconocido. De modo que ella sí había notado una diferencia entre él y Edward. La abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, cariño mío —murmuró. La apretó contra sí y sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Anthony notó cómo el corazón de Bella latía junto al suyo y lo embriagaba una sensación indescifrable de plenitud. Allí era donde ella debía estar, entre sus brazos, en su vida. Sonó el portero automático.

—Ese debe de ser Edward.

Bella miró nerviosa en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar contigo de un asunto.

A Edward se le heló el corazón al ver a Bella en la puerta, mirándolo como si fuera un extraño.

—Hola, Edward.

Detestaba lo duro que sonaba su nombre en sus labios. Bella retrocedió para dejarle pasar. Anthony estaba dentro, de pie. Bella caminó junto a él, rozándolo con el brazo. Había intimidad entre ellos. Edward sintió un ataque de celos al apreciar la cercanía existente entre su hermano y Bella. El año y medio de experiencias y amor compartidos era evidente.

Mientras Edward le exponía a Bella la idea de que pasara un mes con él en Montreal para conocerlo, ella no dejaba de observar a Anthony para medir su reacción y buscar su apoyo.

Edward no quería auto engañarse. Iba a ser duro convencerla de que lo eligiera a él, probablemente imposible, pero tenía que intentarlo. La quería con toda su alma. No quería herir a su hermano. Habría dado lo que fuera por que aquella situación no se hubiera producido jamás, pero no sería bueno para ninguno de ellos que Bella se casara con el hombre equivocado. Y por mucho que Edward la quisiera, tenía que saber que ella también lo quería de verdad.

—

—

—

Bella se aferró a su bolso mientras observaba los frondosos y altos árboles que flanqueaban la pequeña carretera privada por la que conducía Edward.

Vaya lío. Ella y Anthony habían mantenido una relación formal durante el último año y medio y habían estado a punto de casarse, y ahora tenía que afrontar el hecho de que estaba embarazada de Edward. Iba a instalarse un mes con él para sopesar la posibilidad de pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Era prácticamente un desconocido.

Había estado a punto de romper con Anthony hacía dos meses, y el suceso que la había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a su relación, en realidad, había resultado estar ocasionado por una confusión de identidades. Ahora Bella era consciente de que tenía que replantearse toda su relación con Anthony. Esperaba que aquel mes le diera un poco de perspectiva, en lugar de confundirla aún más.

Edward entró en un claro y aparcó frente a una casa de cedro de aspecto acogedor, con un enorme ventanal en la fachada. Un encantador jardín iluminado por tulipanes rosas y morados y altos lirios amarillos y malvas rodeaba el prado delantero. Aquel idílico refugio aislado sería su hogar durante el mes que se abría por delante. Imaginarse pasando todo un mes sola con Edward la hacía sentir incómoda. Estaba claro que entre ellos había química, pero ¿tendrían suficientes cosas en común para convivir? Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que averiguar en aquel tiempo.

Edward abrió la pesada puerta de roble y esperó a que ella entrara. Una vez dentro de la casa, se encontraron en la cocina, una amplia y bonita estancia con armarios de madera de arce y una larga encimera que lindaba con un espacioso salón en el que había un par de sofás y una mecedora. La luz del sol entraba por todas partes. Era muy acogedor.

Un gato con pelaje de color cafe y un anillo blanco en la punta de la cola se acercó rápidamente hasta Edward y se refregó contra sus piernas. Edward lo tomó en sus brazos y lo rascó detrás de las orejas. El gato ronroneó de placer.

—Este es _Sam_.

Bella sonrió con franqueza.

—Vaya, hola, _Sam_ —lo saludó, acariciándolo—. Pareces muy buen chico.

Sam entrecerró sus ojos de color miel y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—En realidad es una gata. _Sam_ es la abreviatura de _Samantha_.

—¿_Samantha_?

—Bueno, cuando se presentó ante mi puerta, empapada y desvalida, no sabía si era un gato o una gata, así que pensé que _Sam_ funcionaría en cualquiera de los dos casos.

Dejó a _Sam_ en el suelo y la gata los siguió mientras cruzaban la puerta de la cocina para ir al salón.

—¿Vives aquí siempre?

—Tengo un departamento en la ciudad, pero paso mucho tiempo aquí en verano y algunos fines de semana en invierno. Esquiar por estos montes es una experiencia magnífica.

La condujo hasta el salón de estar y señaló una puerta a la derecha que daba al patio.

—Hay una piscina climatizada en la parte posterior.

A través del vidrio Bella vio una bonita piscina con forma de haba cuyas aguas refulgían por efecto de la luz del sol.

—Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación.

Bella lo siguió a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a un dormitorio situado a la derecha.

—¿Mi habitación? —le preguntó.

Le había preocupado que intentara convencerla de que durmieran juntos.

—Sí, tu habitación. No me malinterpretes. Me encantaría que te instalaras en mi dormitorio y en mi cama, pero pensé que no te sentirías cómoda —aclaró, señalando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo—. Mi habitación está allí. Ven si quieres, cuando tú quieras. O, si te apetece que yo acuda a la tuya, no tienes más que decirlo. Tú eres la que manda, Bella. Cualquier cosa que quieras o que necesites no tienes más que pedirla.

Bella entró en su habitación. En el centro había una cama de matrimonio cubierta con un edredón con un estampado abstracto azul zafiro y algunos tonos en fucsia.

Edward dejó sus maletas junto a un armario alto de madera clara de arce. Bella se sentó en la cama y acarició el cobertor de algodón denso, asombrada de su tacto sedoso.

—¿Sabes? Todo esto es muy extraño. No te conozco en absoluto. Somos dos completos extraños y, pese a ello, acabamos de irnos a vivir juntos...

El se apoyó en el tocador.

—Bueno, no somos exactamente dos extraños, Bella. Hemos compartido momentos muy íntimos.

—Sí, pero yo creía que eras... Anthony.

Bella le dio la espalda. No quería pensar en Anthony y el dolor que le había causado. Toqueteó el ribete de la funda de la almohada.

—Ya sabes lo que pensaba. Pero la verdad es que te conocí de verdad el jueves y estamos a domingo... —dijo ella, señalando a su alrededor—. Y aquí estoy.

—Precisamente por eso no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada más que pasar un tiempo conmigo. Y tampoco quiero que te agobies con eso, así que iré a la oficina cada día entre semana. De ese modo tendrás tiempo para ti misma —aclaró Edward con una sonrisa—. Pero, si te apeteciera pasar más tiempo conmigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo y me las apañaré para estar aquí siempre contigo.

A Bella le costaba creer lo diferentes que eran aquellos dos hermanos gemelos. Anthony casi no encontraba tiempo para dedicarle y Edward, que apenas la conocía, estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su trabajo, sin previo aviso, para estar con ella.

—Gracias —dijo. Edward sonrió.

—Un placer —replicó, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer el equipaje?

La idea de que Edward la ayudara a desempaquetar su ropa, la interior incluida, la incomodó.

—No, ya lo hago yo.

Edward levantó la maleta más grande y la colocó sobre un bonito y amplio sillón situado junto a la ventana.

—Entonces te dejo para que te instales. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero, antes de alcanzarla, se detuvo y añadió— Bella, quiero advertirte algo —dijo, dando media vuelta para mirarla cara a cara con ademán serio—. Aunque no quiero presionarte, soy un hombre y te deseo. —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Su fragancia picante y masculina la envolvió—. Es cierto que oficialmente nos conocimos el jueves, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte desde siempre. Y la realidad es que hemos compartido momentos muy íntimos, más íntimos de los que comparten muchas parejas en años —continuó, con una sonrisa en los labios—. A fin de cuentas, has compartido tus fantasías sexuales más profundas conmigo.

Bella notó que se sonrojaba. Edward le alzó la barbilla y ella se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules. Sintió un arrebato de calor, en parte debido a las hormonas que segregaba en abundancia a causa del embarazo, pero sobre todo por encontrarse tan cerca de aquel hombre tan viril y sensual.

—Bella, imagina encarnar tu fantasía conmigo en este momento —le sugirió, acariciándole tiernamente los brazos y poniéndole la piel de gallina—. Imagina cuan real sería ahora, ya que tal como tú misma has dicho, soy un desconocido de verdad.

Bella se sobrecogió al imaginar las fuertes y viriles manos de Edward desabrochándole el vestido, sus dedos apartando la tela y acariciándole la piel mientras dejaba al descubierto sus turgentes senos. Se le erizaron los pezones al imaginar sus labios cubriéndolos y su lengua jugueteando con ellos. Un desconocido de verdad tocándola de aquella forma tan íntima. Sería in increíblemente sensual. No daba crédito a lo excitada que se sentía ante el mero pensamiento de acostarse con Edward, sabiendo que era un extraño mientras la tocaba, le daba placer y la llevaba al orgasmo.

Le habría gustado ponerse en pie y desgarrarse la ropa allí mismo. Edward le besó la mano, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el brazo, y se puso en pie.

—Te dejaré que lo medites —concluyó, antes de salir por la puerta.

A Bella continuaba abrasándola la excitación. Aunque era un desconocido, sabía por su propia experiencia que la complacería como nadie más lo había hecho. Sería un amante tierno, aventurero, completamente entregado en su forma de hacer el amor y salvajemente apasionado. Parte de ella deseaba notar sus manos deslizándose sobre su piel. De hecho, toda ella lo deseaba, salvo su cabeza.

Con el cuerpo palpitándole como lo hacía, ¿cómo iba a poder reprimir el deseo de acostarse con él? Recordó el episodio del ascensor, recordó las manos de Edward agarrándola por las caderas mientras la penetraba. Recordó el rostro de Edward reflejado en la pared de espejo, desfigurado por el placer mientras se corría dentro de ella, tras haberla llevado a un orgasmo demoledor.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistir?

—

—

—

* * *

_**Bu****eno yo aquí de nuevo otro capi mas, que nos muestra la relacion entre los hermanos=D**_

_**pero bueno en otra **_**_información_**

_**hay otra historia que es la misma aunque con otro nombre, aun no puedo ponerme en contato directo pero lei una nota en un de sus capitulos**_

_**pero bueno como es una buena historia no me enojo simplemente paso el dato que algunas de las lectoras me comentan**_

_**pero bueno nos leemos pronto **_

_**comenten!**_

_**Adiosito**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Bella pasó una noche de exquisita tortura soñando con Edward. El hecho de sentirse continuamente excita da por su alteración hormonal no jugaba a su favor.

Edward preparó una deliciosa tortilla de jamón y que so para desayunar, que sirvió acompañada de té de hierbas. Durante todo el almuerzo, Bella le lanzó mi radas furtivas de deseo. Lo observó llevarse el tene dor a la boca, atraparlo entre sus carnosos labios y deslizados por el tridente de metal, y sintió desatarse ensu interior un torbellino. Cuando la sorprendió mirándole, Edward sonrió, con un destello en sus ojos de un color azul intenso.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti, Bell's?

Bella lo miró por encima de su té mientras se lo bebía a sorbitos. Dejó la taza de cerámica roja sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, trabajo por cuenta propia... como asesora informática. Mi especialidad es concebir cursos para empresas de _software _que quieren vender un pro ducto y necesitan formar a sus clientes —explicó, dubitativa, porque no quería aburrirlo con historias de la vieja Bella, alguien muy distinto al personaje de Marie que él conocía. Edward sonrió.

—¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre? Aparte de tener fantasías sexuales, claro.

Bella notó que se sonrojaba.

—Bueno..., me gusta bastante leer. —_"¡Qué aburrida soy!"_, pensó para sus adentros—. Y... también me gusta bailar. —¡Lo había soltado! Aquella afición echaba para atrás a muchos hombres. La mayoría de ellos detesta bailar—. A veces también tejo un poco. —_"Dios mío, voy de mal en peor... ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

—Pues eso resultará muy útil con el bebé.

Toda la inseguridad que sentía al descubrir a la auténtica Bella a ojos de Edward se desvaneció al recordar que llevaba dentro un hijo. Un hijo de Edward. Edward le sonrió cálidamente, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Si te apetece, mañana te llevo de compras y escogemos algunas madejas de lana juntos.

—¿De verdad?

No se imaginaba a Anthony entrando con ella en una tiendita de lanas, examinando juntos las estanterías de madejas de colores vivos. Y, sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, sí podía imaginarse haciéndolo con Edward y le parecía perfectamente... cotidiano.

—Luego podríamos regresar, sentarnos juntos frente a la chimenea y quizá ver una película.

Muy cotidiano. Le encantaba aquella sensación. Tuvo que recordarse que Edward era casi un desconocido. Se movió incómoda en su silla. Debería sentir este tipo de cosas con Anthony, el hombre del que llevaba enamorada más de un año, el hombre con quien había estado a punto de casarse.

—Edward, ¿por qué Anthony nunca me había hablado de ti?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si te soy sincera, nunca me ha hablado mucho de su familia, pero..., no sé, son gemelos. Me habría parecido normal que me hubiera comentado algo sobre ti. Pensaba que los hermanos gemelos compartían un vínculo muy íntimo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Anthony y yo estamos muy unidos, pero mi hermano es muy competitivo por naturaleza.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué me vas a contar a mí?

Bella había contrastado ese aspecto de la personalidad de Anthony en su forma de hacer negocios y en cómo buscaba lograr el éxito, pero también lo había detectado en otros rasgos de su personalidad, como la vez en que jugaron una partida de minigolf con Alice y su novio de entonces. Anthony no dejó de darle instrucciones a Bella en cada hoyo para asegurarse de que lo hiciera lo mejor que pudiera porque quería ganar a toda costa.

—De niños, siempre competía conmigo —continuó Edward—, en las notas de la escuela, en los deportes..., en cuestión de chicas. Bella enarcó las cejas en gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Te robaba las novias?

—No, más bien al revés.

—¿Se las robabas tú? —le preguntó ella asombrada, pues eso explicaría que Anthony no le hubiera presentado a su hermano Edward.

—En realidad, no. Simplemente..., sus novias acababan gravitando hacia mí. Anthony es un gran tipo, no me malinterpretes, pero su intensidad asustaba a muchas chicas que lo único que buscaban era divertirse,

—Y tú eres el divertido —conjeturó Bella.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que eso lo hacía sentirse un poco inseguro. Luego, cuando mi primer juego de ordenador se hizo muy popular e hizo que mi empresa saltara a la fama, se lanzó a hacer negocios con el ánimo de superarme. Yo le aseguré que sólo había sido un golpe de suerte, tener la idea oportuna en el momento oportuno, pero él se lo tomó como un desafío personal, Por la forma en que se comporta, me sorprende que hallara tiempo para pedirte que salieras con él —añadió sonriendo—. Pero seguro que te encontraba tan irresistible como te encuentro yo.

Bella se sonrojó por el cumplido y jugueteó con su cuchara.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —quiso saber Edward.

—En una conferencia. De hecho, en el avión. Nos sentaron juntos en el vuelo a San Diego y luego tropezamos recogiendo el equipaje. Cuando descubrimos que nos dirigíamos al mismo hotel, decidimos compartir un taxi.

—¿Fue la conferencia sobre técnicas de concepción de sitios web?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Vaya, estuve a punto de asistir. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nos habríamos conocido allí.

—Pero tú y yo vivimos en ciudades distintas. Probablemente me hubiera decantado por Anthony, de todos modos.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Bella, yo nunca permitiría que algo tan trivial cono la distancia nos mantuviera alejados.

Bella notó un escalofrío que le recorría la columna. Ojalá Anthony tuviera sentimientos tan intensos hacia ella... Vivían en la misma ciudad y apenas lograba verlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Sé que tienes un hermano. ¿Tienes alguna hermana? —preguntó Edward.

—No, sólo a Felix. Pero no nos hemos visto mucho. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y Felix se fue con papá.

Edward le apretó la mano. Bella se sintió reconfortada.

—Lo siento. Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti.

Bella asintió.

—Lo fue. Echaba mucho de menos a Felix y a mi padre.

De hecho, había echado de menos formar parte de una familia. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al dejar que aquellas emociones afloraran en su interior. Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

—Y ahora quieres asegurarte de que tu hijo no sufra el mismo destino. No quieres que crezca sin un padre, ¿no es así?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular una palabra. Edward la rodeó con el brazo.

—Bella, yo siempre estaré ahí. Siempre, te lo prometo.

—

—

—

—

Después de desayunar, llevaron los platos a la cocina. Edward los metió en el lavavajillas, pero Bella insistió en fregar la sartén. Al final, Edward accedió y desapareció unos minutos. Regresó cuando Bella estaba limpiando la encimera.

—Vaya, ya está todo listo, por lo que veo. Bien. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Bella se secó las manos en el paño de cocina que colgaba del asa del horno.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Ven. Te la mostraré.

La tomó de la mano, transmitiéndole su calidez y la condujo al salón. Había un paquete sobre el sofá, envuelto en papel dorado y un gran lazo rojo. Encima se podía ver una tarjeta con su nombre escrito en mayúsculas, «ISABELA». Lo cogió.

—Venga, ábrelo.

Bella deshizo el lazo y desenvolvió el paquete, su interior encontró una caja larga y delgada con una ventanilla de celofán. Recorrió con la vista la forma vagamente cilindrica y de color morado traslúcido del objeto que había en su interior. Tenía un bulto en un lado.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mientras repasaba el pequeño bulto y el abrupto cambio de dirección en el extremo con forma de seta, como el glande de un pene masculino.

—Es un vibrador.

Se le cayó de las manos, rebotó en el sofá y se estampó en el suelo. Bella se puso coloradísima. Edward estalló en carcajadas.

—No pasa nada, Bella. No estoy sugiriendo nada raro. Simplemente quería que te quedara claro que hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero presionarle para que te acuestes conmigo. No quiero que vengas a mí porque te sientes frustrada sexualmente. Sólo tienes que venir si de verdad quieres estar conmigo.

Edward se agachó y recogió la caja del suelo. El _vibrador_. Bella se lo quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien si tomarlo de su mano o aguardar a que él lo dejara en algún sitio. La idea de tocarlo al mismo tiempo que Edward le parecía excesivamente íntima, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a hacer con él... y lo que él sabía que iba a hacer con el. Probablemente se la había imaginado usándolo.

Se sonrojó aún más.

—En realidad..., nunca he utilizado uno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Una mujer con fantasías sexuales tan vivas? Pues déjame que te enseñe cómo se hace.

—¡No! —gritó ella, apartándose ligeramente.

—No quiero decir de verdad... —aclaró él entre risas—. Sólo te indicaré cómo funcionan los botones.

Abrió la caja y sacó de ella aquel artilugio. Le quitó el molde de plástico transparente con el que iba protegido y sostuvo en alto aquella cosa morada—. Esta parte es evidente —señaló, indicando la forma se pene que conformaba el grueso del aparato. Dio unos golpecitos al bulto que se curvaba en uno de los lados. Deslizó el dedo por él, hasta el punto en que se estrechaba y se convertía en una punta pequeña de aspecto delicado. Le dio unos golpecitos—. Esto es para estimular el clítoris. Mira, déjame la mano.

Bella se apartó al ver que Edward intentaba tomarle la mano derecha, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una niñata y le permitió cogérsela y colocar su dedo en la punta de aquello. Era blanda y flexible.

—No lo muevas —le indicó Edward, mientras pulsaba un botón cerca de la base.

Se oyó un ligero runruneo y Bella empezó a notar la vibración en su dedo. Leve, delicada. Se imaginaba notándola contra su clítoris. Sintió un calor repentino en la vagina y se le endurecieron los pezones, que quedaron apretados contra su sujetador de encaje.

Edward señaló la hilera de cuatro botones, indicando con el dedo el segundo empezando por arriba.

—Con éste se cambia la vibración —explicó, presionándolo.

La vibración aumentó, lanzando un cosquilleo por todo el dedo y el brazo de Bella. Edward le colocó el dedo en la punta del pene. Por todos los santos, estaba empezando a considerar aquella cosa como un pene. Por vergüenza, debería haber retirado la mano, pero la fascinación le impedía apartarla. Permitió que Edward le condujera el dedo por aquel pene largo y morado, diseñado exclusivamente para dar placer a las mujeres. Se maldijo al notar que los pezones se le ponían aún más duros e intentaban escapar de su prisión de puntilla.

—¿Ves? También puedes notar la vibración en el tronco.

Bella contuvo el aliento al imaginar tener aquel largo y placentero pene dentro de ella, notando la vibración en toda su vagina. Al constatar su embelesamiento, Edward la miró con un destello divertido en los ojos.

—Y mira esto —dijo, pulsando el tercer botón.

El pene empezó a describir círculos. Bella apartó el dedo asustada, pero mantuvo la vista fija en aquella cosa que se movía dando vueltas y más vueltas.

—Está diseñado para llegar al punto G. La mujer de El escondrijo secreto me dijo que ayuda a tener orgasmos muy intensos.

—¿Qué es El escondrijo secreto?

—Una tienda —contestó Edward, apagando el vibrador. Se detuvo el movimiento en espiral—. Está especializada en artículos sexuales para mujeres.

¿Quería decir con ello que había hablado sobre aquel artilugio con una mujer en una tienda? Bella nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así. Pero lo encontraba admirable. Ojalá ella se tomara la sexualidad de forma tan relajada.

—Tienen toda una colección de juguetes sexuales, ropa interior e incluso literatura erótica. Compré un par de libros para que los leyeras y vieras si te gustaban. Están en la mesilla.

Bella vio los libros en la mesilla que había junto al sofá. Cogió el que estaba arriba.

—¿Amor virtual?

—Como trabajas con ordenadores, pensé que te gustaría todo este tema de la realidad virtual —contestó él con una sonrisa—. En la primera escena, a la mujer la secuestra un pirata. Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre un pirata el primer día que pasamos juntos.

¡Que el cielo la amparara! Aquel extraño sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de ella... Incluso más que Anthony, al menos en ese aspecto.

—Puedes leer el libro para despertarte el gusanillo y utilizar esto mientras yo estoy en el trabajo, así nunca lo sabré —dijo Edward guiñándole el ojo— ...a menos que me lo cuentes...

—Vaya, para no querer presionarme en materia de sexo, no paras de hacerme pensar en el tema.

—Bella, el sexo es sano. Quiero que encuentres una vía de escape para liberarte sexualmente. Yo puedo ser esa vía, pero, como ya te he dicho, no quiero que acudas a mí sólo por eso. Si hacemos el amor, quiero que sea porque quieres hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Está claro?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No te das cuenta de que si quisiera meterte prisa para llevarte a la cama... —dijo, cogiendo aquel artilugio mientras hablaba y agitándolo delante de ella— …no te regalaría algo así? Te daría los libros y aguardaría a que te sintieras tan excitada que no tuvieras otro modo de consolarte más que conmigo... Sin embargo, —continuó, acercándose un paso a ella— debo añadir que soy un hombre y te deseo, de modo que no dejes que la vergüenza te impida venir a mí.

Cuando Edward se fue a trabajar, Bella guardó los libros y aquella cosa en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y se olvidó de su existencia.

O para ser más precisos, intentó olvidarse de su existencia. En los días que siguieron, abrió el cajón varias veces y se quedó mirando embobada aquel aparato. Una vez incluso lo sacó del cajón y sopesó la posibilidad de probarlo, pero ¿qué ocurriría si Edward regresaba a casa temprano por algún motivo inesperado? Se moriría de vergüenza si él llegaba mientras lo estaba utilizando, aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada. Lo más probable es que él la oyera.

—

—

—

—

Cinco días después de instalarse en casa de Edward, Bella estaba sentada en el salón junto a la encimera donde comían, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, contemplando cómo Edward preparaba una cena deliciosa. Estaba tan arrebatadoramente sexy con aquella camisa gris con los tres botones superiores desabrochados y el varonil vello asomándole por el cuello. Se le marcaba un torso bien definido. Se había deshecho de la corbata instantes después de regresar a casa del trabajo. Los pantalones de pinzas de color gris marengo que llevaba, remarcaban su esbelta cintura.

Edward se negaba a que ella preparara la cena, esgrimiendo el embarazo como excusa para que se sentara y se relajara, mientras bebía un cóctel de arándanos en una copa de vino y lo observaba.

En los últimos días Bella se había descubierto observándolo atentamente en varias ocasiones, contemplando a un desconocido con una cara familiar. Por entonces ya comenzaba a apreciar las diferencias entre Edward y Anthony. De hecho, notaba más diferencias que semejanzas. Anthony detestaba cocinar y, cuando lo hacía, seguía la receta al pie de la letra o preparaba algo precocinado. Edward parecía especiar los platos de forma instintiva, echando una o dos pizcas de hierbas de varios botes etiquetados a mano. En el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina tenía plantadas hierbas frescas en macetitas.

Edward la pilló mirando absorta las plantas.

—¿Te gusta cocinar, Bella?

Bella hizo una mueca, paseando la mirada por la cocina de gourmet de Edward. Cacerolas con base de latón colgaban del techo, sobre la encimera de mármol se apilaban electrodomésticos de aspecto complicado, y junto al fogón de seis quemadores y el doble horno había bonitos utensilios de cerámica.

—Obviamente, no tanto como a ti. Cocino porque tengo que comer, pero eso es todo. Me encanta hacer pasteles, pero son una tentación demasiado irrefrenable, así que no lo hago muy a menudo. Sólo en vacaciones.

Hornear galletitas de Navidad era una de las pocas tradiciones de la infancia que recordaba haber con partido con Felix. Siempre que su hermano las visitaba durante las vacaciones, los tres horneaba galletitas de formas divertidas y las espolvoreaba por encima con azúcar glas y de colorines. A Felix lo que más le gustaban eran las bolas plateadas de azúcar, mientras que Bella prefería las verdes y rojas brilliantes.

Edward sonrió. Los ojos le centellearon.

—Te imagino perfectamente en esta cocina, con la cara manchada de harina mientras ayudas a nuestro hijo o hija a cortar formas divertidas de la masa de galletas.

Bella se llevó la mano a la barriga. Sintió la vida que crecía en su interior y la recorrió una oleada de calor. La emocionó pensar en ese día.

—¿Y qué harías tú? —preguntó.

—Preparar el pavo, por supuesto.

Se le empañaron los ojos al imaginar aquella adorable escena familiar, a su hijo riendo mientras la harina volaba por los aires al caerse el paquete al suelo, y a Edward soltando carcajadas mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire, tal como su padre había hecho con ella... antes de marcharse.

Una familia feliz. Unas Navidades unidas. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Por lo que sabía de Edward hasta el momento, estaba segura de que sería un padre fabuloso. Y un marido maravilloso.

—¿Por qué no escoges una película y la vemos después de cenar? —sugirió Edward.

—De acuerdo —contestó Bella.

Descendió del taburete y se dirigió a la estantería que recorría la pared, junto a la inmensa pantalla de alta definición. Recorrió con el dedo el lomo de las fundas de los DVD. A juzgar por su colección, Edward no tenía el mismo gusto en cine que Anthony o, para ser más exactos, tenía un gusto más variado. A Anthony le encantaban los thrillers de ciencia ficción y las pelícilas cuyo argumento giraba en torno al espionaje militar. A Edward también parecían gustarle, pero tenía asimismo comedias, películas de misterio, de fantasía, dramas y algunas cintas de autor. Bella detuvo el dedo sobre _Corre, Lola, corre_, una película alemán de montaje rápido y sincopado en la que la protagonista repite los mismos cuarenta y cinco minutos intentando salvar la vida a su novio varias veces, gracias lo cual aprende cosas sobre ella misma y sobre la gente que la rodea. Continuó revisando la colección y se detuvo en una cinta antigua titulada _Me enamoré de una bruja_, con Kim Novak y James Stewart, una pelicula ambientada en Nueva York, sobre una bruja que lanza un hechizo a un hombre del que acaba enamorándose y por el cual pierde sus poderes. Era una de sus películas preferidas.

_Paternity_, con Burt Reynolds, también formaba parte de la colección. A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas al recordar que aquella película había sido la detonante de su fantasía de querer acostarse con un desconocido. Había una escena curiosa en la que Burt Reynolds encarnaba exactamente esa fantasía con la protagonista para que el sexo entre ambos resultara más emocionante. De hecho, Bella nunca había fantaseado con acostarse con un desconocido real, sino con echarle un poco de pimienta a su vida sexual con Anthony, fingiendo ser extraños.

Sacó la carátula de la película y miró el reverso, sin prestarle excesiva atención. Pensaba en tener sexo con un desconocido de verdad, un desconocido que empezaba a convertirse en alguien muy familiar. ¿Por qué no? Edward le había explicado que Anthony había decidido darle la oportunidad de conocerlo. Anthony sabía que existía una alta probabilidad de que Bella y Edward mantuvieran relaciones sexuales. Lo sabía porque lo había debatido con él. Al principio, Anthony se había opuesto taxativamente, pero había acabado por ceder cuando ella había argumentado que, para ser justa, tenía que explorar también esa faceta de su relación con Edward.

En realidad, no tenía previsto acostarse con él, porque ambos sabían que eran perfectamente compatibles en la cama. Dentro de poco, Edward dejaría de ser un desconocido. Y eso era algo bueno, pero una voz en su interior la instaba a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarse con un auténtico desconocido, la única oportunidad real que tendría en su vida y que poco a poco se le escapaba de las manos.

—Imaginaba que te gustaría esa película, no sé por qué... —comentó Edward.

Bella lo miró. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sostenía una cazuela humeante entre las manos, que llevaba protegidas con unas manoplas. _"¿Cómo se las apañaba este hombre para estar lan sexy en el papel de cocinero?"_, se preguntó Bella. Devolvió la película a la estantería. Edward arqueó una ceja y sonrió de manera cómplice.

El buey stroganoff que había preparado estaba absolutamente delicioso. Después de la cena, se acomodaron en el sofá a ver una comedia que Bella había seleccionado rápidamente, sin prestar mucha atención, salvo al hecho de que no fuera _Paternity_. Sam trepó al sofá y se enroscó a su lado.

Por desgracia, escogió _American Pie 2_, a la que, con los nervios, confundió con _American Beauty_. Resultó ser una película sobre adolescentes universitarios en busca de sexo.

Durante la escena en la que dos jóvenes fingen ser lesbianas para excitar a los chicos, Bella se descubrió lanzando miradas furtivas en dirección a Edward, preguntándose si él también compartiría aquella fantasía. ¿Acaso no les gustaba a todos los hombres ver a dos mujeres en acción? Sin duda, el director de la película así parecía creerlo. Un personaje oculto en la ventana retransmitía de forma fortuita lo que veía a través de las ondas de radio y todos los hombres del condado parecían babear al imaginarse esa situación.

Aunque la película no incluía sexo explícito, hacia el final de la cinta, Bella no podía dejar de pensar otra cosa. El cuerpo se lo pedía. Le dolían los pezones de la excitación. Le apetecía un revolcón. Le apetecía un revolcón con Edward. Quería vivir la experiencia de mantener relaciones con un desconocido, pero con un desconocido del que no sintiera temor, como Edward. Se moría de ganas de acostarse con Edward, fuera un desconocido o no. Tomó aire para intentar aplacar la revolución hormonal que tenía lugar en su interior.

Cuando los títulos de crédito comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, Edward agarró el mando y apagó el DVD. Activó un CD de Diana Krall. El sensual jazz empezó a hipnotizarla. Le dio el último sorbito al zumo de arándanos y naranja y se repantingó en los cojines del sofá, acariciando distraídamente a Sam, que ronroneaba de felicidad.

—Dame la copa, voy a rellenártela.

—Ponme agua, por favor.

Edward cogió la copa y se dirigió a la cocina. Bella levantó sus agujas de hacer punto e inspeccionó los cinco centímetros de lana de color azul turquesa claro que había tejido. Juntos, habían elegido una madeja de lana azul rey, el día anterior, y ella había empezado a tejer el jersey esa misma mañana. No apreció ningún error evidente, de modo que leyó las instrucciones para seguir tejiendo. Edward regresó momentos después con un vaso de agua fría y un refresco de cola. Se sentó a su lado.

—Edward, tú sabes mucho más de mí que yo de ti.

Edward se enlazó las manos tras la nuca.

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo me gano la vida? ¿A qué escuela fui? —preguntó, dándole un sorbo al refresco.

—Me gustaría conocer tus fantasías sexuales.

Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Depositó el vaso en la mesa y se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Mis fantasías sexuales?

Bella acabó la vuelta del punto y dejó las agujas sobre la mesilla lateral.

—Bueno, tú conoces las mías, al menos algunas de ellas.

Edward alzó una ceja y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa demoledora.

—¿Tienes más? Cuenta, cuenta.

—Tú primero.

—Bueno, tengo una en un ascensor por la que siento debilidad...

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, yo también —se acercó a él—. Pero hablo en serio. ¿Qué tipo de fantasías tienes tú, como hombre, quiero decir? Apuesto lo que sea a que te gustaría hacer un trío con dos mujeres.

La miró con una calidez que a Bella le resultó turbadora.

—Sólo si las dos fueran como tú.

—Va, venga, no me hagas la pelota.

—Si me dejaras, te haría otras cosas...

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Eres terrible —bromeó, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. ¿Pretendes que me crea que si dos mujeres espectaculares con unas buenas tetas... —dijo, describiendo con un gesto unos pechos generosos—... se desnudaran y empezaran a besarse delante de ti y acariciarse mutuamente no te excitarías?

—Claro que me excitaría. No estoy muerto. ¿Y tu?, ¿Te excitarías?

—¿Si me excitaría viendo a dos mujeres? —repitió ella, sonrojándose—. No lo sé.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que sí, pero no me refería eso. ¿Te excitaría estar con dos hombres?

—¿Te refieres a verlos... juntos? —preguntó Bella repiqueteando con el dedo.

—No, me refiero a hacer un trío con ellos. A que los dos te acariciaran. A que te besaran los pechos, uno cada uno. O uno te acariciara aquí... —dijo deslizándole la mano por encima de la barriga y dibujando un círculo alrededor de uno de sus senos. Bella se le endurecieron aún más los pezones. Edward deslizó la otra mano hacia abajo y le envolvió el pubis—...mientras el otro te lame aquí.

Bella notó que sus músculos internos empezaban a contraerse. Deseaba que Edward la tocara por dentro.

—Suena bastante excitante —confesó, apartándole la mano de sus partes bajas y colocándosela alrededor de la cintura—. Pero sigues sin contarme tus fantasías.

Edward se dejó caer suavemente sobre ella y le rozó los labios, un roce que disparó un torbellino de sensaciones en el interior de Bella.

—La única fantasía que tengo es que una mujer guapísima llamada Isabela, una mujer a la que tengo en mucha estima, me mire a los ojos y me diga: _"Edward, quiero hacer el amor contigo"_ —confesó, apartando la mano de su pecho para acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de un dedo—. Y que esa mujer sepa que soy yo y no un personaje de su imaginación. Que me haga sentir que quiere estar conmigo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus bocas se hundieron en una larga caricia. Bella sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Se le hincharon los senos, anhelantes de notar sus manos sobre ellos, con más intensidad esta vez.

—Edward, yo...

—Bella, yo no soy mi hermano. Somos dos personas completamente distintas.

—Ya lo sé —replicó ella, acariciándole la mejilla y deleitándose con el tacto de su pelo despeinado al resbalar entre sus dedos y con la nostalgia que reflejaban sus ojos—. Lo supe la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aunque entonces pensaba que era un juego. Ahora sé que todo aquello ocurrió porque eres un hombre muy distinto y muy excitante. —Alzó su boca en busca de un beso. Edward le acarició los labios con dulzura—. Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Con ojos ardientes, Edward deslizó las manos bajo sus piernas y la levantó en el aire. Mientras la llevaba en volandas al dormitorio, Bella empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Edward, espero... —titubeó dubitativa.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

—Espero no decepcionarte.

Edward se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que podrías decepcionarme?

—No sé, yo también me estaba haciendo pasar por una extraña. En realidad no soy así.

Edward sonrió.

—Me juego lo que quieras a que sí eres así. De hecho, apuesto a que ésa eres la auténtica tú cuando eliminas tus barreras.

—¿Y si no es así?

La besó con una delicadeza que poco a poco dio paso a una necesidad imperiosa. Ahondó en su boca y las lenguas de ambos se enroscaron rítmicamente. Edward se apartó de ella, dejándola casi sin aliento, y dijo:

—Nunca podrías decepcionarme. De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas tumbada y dejas que sea yo quien se encargue de todo?

—

—

—

—

* * *

_**Aquí actualizando uno más otra vez los dos juntos pero bueno eso vendrá en el siguiente, por ahora mmmmm dejen comentarios si son mas lo suba más rápido =D**_

_**Comentar no cuesta mucho y la verdad me encantan la mayoría de lo k escriben =D me dan mas ánimos a subir más pronto **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo…**_

_**adiosito**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Edward la llevó a su dormitorio. Una enorme cama de madera oscura presidía aquella masculina estancia en tonos azul marino y granate. La posó sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde, junto a ella, mirándola y sonriéndole con ternura. Bella hizo ademán de empezar a desabrocharle la camisa, pero Edward le envolvió los dedos con sus manos y se los apartó.

—Te he dicho que te relajes y me dejes hacer a mí.

Se puso en pie y se desabrochó el botón superior y el siguiente. Se llevó las manos al cuello y se lo abrió ligeramente, dejando al descubierto las marcadas líneas de su clavícula. Continuó descendiendo, desabrochando otro botón y luego otro, avanzando con una lentitud dolorosa, abriéndose poco a poco la camisa para ir revelando sus abdominales uno a uno. Comenzó a balancear las caderas de lado a lado. Se desabrochó el cinturón, estiró de la hebilla y lo arrojó a un lado.

—¿Alguna vez un hombre te ha hecho un _striptease,_ Bell's?

—Esto…

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya, qué chica más traviesa...

—Bueno, en realidad no era para mí, era para la futura novia. Y estábamos en un club —explicó, pensando en lo distinto que era encontrarse en un entorno tan íntimo como el dormitorio de Edward.

—Bueno, cielo, pues éste es todo para ti —dijo, dejando caer sus pantalones y apartándolos de un puntapié.

Se quitó los calcetines, y luego se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camisa para mostrarle el trasero, contoneándolo sin parar. Sus músculos, al tensarse y relajarse perfilaban el culo más duro y firme que Bella había visto nunca. Se moría de ganas de levantarse, colocarse tras él y cogerle las nalgas para sentir el movimiento de aquellos músculos duros contra sus palmas. Pero él le había dicho que permaneciera tumbada, y eso hacía.

Edward se dio media vuelta de nuevo y se deslizó la camisa, descubriéndose primero un hombro y luego, el otro. Se la abrió por un lado, revelando su torso largo y esbelto. Bella clavó la mirada en su pezón, deseando cubrirlo con sus labios. Edward se abrió el otro lado de la camisa y se la quitó por fin. Sosteniendo la manga derecha con una mano delante de él y la izquierda a su espalda, se pasó la camisa por entre las piernas y la hizo oscilar adelante y atrás, frotando la entrepierna con ella, excitándose, y sin dejar de balancear la pelvis.

Bella estaba muy excitada. Quería tocarlo. O mejor aún, quería que él la tocara. Edward arrojó la camisa al suelo y ésta fue a caer sobre Sam, que había permanecido sentada en el suelo, observando a Edward. La gata lanzó un murmullo de queja y se fue con aire ofendido.

Edward se acercó a la cama y se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Bella. Esta sacó la lengua, deseando introducírsela en la boca. Edward le permitió catarlo, pero luego se apartó y se dio media vuelta. Se agachó para recoger su camisa, ofreciéndole un magnífico panorama de su duro trasero a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Bella alargó el brazo y lo tocó. Tras permitirle que le diera un apretón, Edward dio un paso adelante, quedando fuera de su alcance, y luego volvió la vista atrás con una sonrisa endiablada. Se llevó las manos atrás y se bajó los calzoncillos por un lado, dejando a la vista una nalga para delicia de Bella, y seguidamente la otra. Bella se relamió. De repente, Edward se bajó los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Se quedó agachado durante un par de segundos, mientras se los sacaba por los pies, cosa que permitió a Bella atisbar su tenso y duro miembro. Luego se enderezó y se volvió lentamente, tapándose de tal modo que los calzoncillos impedían a Bella divisar su verga. Se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Bell's?

—Yo, eh...

Bella posó fascinada la vista en su entrepierna. Edward levantó un tanto los calzoncillos, permitiéndole atisbar sus testículos, y luego volvió a taparse. La polla se asomó momentáneamente, pero él se apresuró a volverlo a ocultar.

—Quiero hacer el amor...

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga yo ahora?

Edward ocultó la mano derecha tras los calzoncillos y Bella vio cómo empezaba a mover la muñeca derecha arriba y abajo.

—Quiero verte...

—¿Qué quieres ver, cielo? —preguntó él, apartando un tanto los calzoncillos y dejando al descubierto sus peludos testículos. También su mano oculta quedó a la vista. Bella vio cómo se la deslizaba por debajo de los testículos y los levantaba—. ¿Quieres ver esto?

Bella asintió.

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Hay algo más que quieras ver?

—Quiero verte a ti entero..., desnudo.

Edward se deslizó los dedos por los testículos, acariciándoselos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres ver? Cuéntame —la instó.

—Quiero ver... —susurró ella, lamiéndose los labios—...quiero verte ¿el pene?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Recuerdo que en su día utilizaste otra palabra para designarlo.

Bella se ruborizó y soltó una risita.

—La polla, quiero verte la polla.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me encanta cuando dices guarradas.

Dejó caer los calzoncillos y Bella contuvo el aliento. Edward tenía una polla larga y dura, con el glande morado por el deseo de penetrarla.

—Aquí la tienes, cariño. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella ahora?

—Tráela aquí —dijo ella, con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Edward se sentó en la cama junto a ella y Bella le acarició el abdomen, deleitándose en las duras ondulaciones de sus músculos. Deslizó sus dedos por el vello púbico de Edward y rodeó con ellos su miembro erecto. Recorrió con las yemas la corona alrededor de la polla. Al instante, se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamió, luego se metió la punta de su pene en la boca. Describió alrededor de ella unos cuantos círculos con la lengua. Edward gimió.

—No, Bella, para. —La detuvo, cogiéndola suavemente de los hombros y apartándola.

Ella apartó la boca y lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una voz dubitativa, sintiendo de pronto que su confianza en ella misma se le caía a los pies.

Clavó la mirada en sus manos, enlazadas en su regazo. Temía no ser capaz de complacerlo. Él le alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—No pongas esa cara, cielo. Lo que me estabas haciendo era genial —le aseguró, y su pene se movió arriba y abajo en señal de confirmación—. Lo que ocurre es que quiero concentrarme en darte placer a ti.

—Pero tocarte me da placer.

Edward sonrió.

—Me alegro —dijo, besándola con ternura—. Hagamos un trato. ¿Qué me dices si te dejo tocarme cuanto quieras, pero después de que me pidas que te haga algo?

Bella se emocionó. Edward quería que lo tocara y quería complacerla.

—De acuerdo. Me gustaría que me desnudaras.

Edward deslizó la mano por los botones de su blusa.

—Sé más específica.

—Quiero..., quiero que me quites la blusa.

Edward deslizó los dedos hasta el cuello. El roce de sus yemas en la piel, mientras le desabrochaba el primer botón, le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Edward descendió tocándole la piel hasta el segundo botón y lo desabotonó. Para cuando le liberó el último, el del vientre, a Bella le ardía la piel. Edward le deslizó la blusa por los hombros y se la sacó por los brazos. Bella temblaba. Edward posó la mirada en sus pechos, que amenazaban con desbordar el sujetador de aros negro. Los contempló, pero no los tocó..., y ella deseaba que los tocara... desesperadamente. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó, acariciándole las sienes con las manos.

—¿Qué quieres, Bell's? —susurró él, con una voz ronca y sensual que le hizo estremecerse.

—Quiero que me acaricies los pechos —murmuró ella, con la voz grave por la excitación.

Edward acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la carne blanca que sobresalía por encima del sujetador. Con la otra mano le cogió un pecho por debajo, envolviéndolo con su calidez. Bella sintió la necesidad de desprenderse de la puntilla para notar las manos de Edward sobre su piel. Le acarició la oreja con la frente, luego sopló con suavidad y susurró:

—Quítame el sujetador.

El deslizó las manos hasta su espalda, le desabrochó el sujetador y se lo despegó lentamente del cuerpo.

—Bella, tienes los pechos más bonitos del mundo —le dijo, acariciándoselos y deteniéndose a rozarle con las yemas de los dedos los pezones, que se endurecieron y agrandaron agradecidos.

Bella quería más.

—Quiero que... —gimió, lamiéndose los labios.

—¿Qué? —la instó él.

—Quiero que me los beses.

Edward le besó el pecho derecho por encima y luego dibujando círculos alrededor del pezón, succionando la areola con los labios antes de detenerse en el pezón y besarle la punta. Entonces se dedicó con igual esmero al otro pecho. Pero sólo se los besó.

Bella quería más.

—Chúpamelos, métetelos en la boca.

Edward le lamió un pezón. Bella gimió de placer. Luego Edward se metió aquel botoncito duro en la boca, sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua en ningún momento. Bella contuvo el aliento.

—Sí, así, me gusta.

El otro pezón recibió el mismo tratamiento.

—Chúpamelos.

Edward la obedeció al momento, atrapando los pechos de Bella en su boca caliente y húmeda. Bella jadeaba de placer.

—Oh, sí —murmuró casi sin aliento—. Me encanta.

Edward se fue de un pecho a otro, besándolos, lamiéndolos. De repente, Bella pensó que aquel hombre, Edward, no Anthony, un hombre al que apenas conocía, estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella, totalmente desnudo y chupándole los pechos. Y no acababa ahí la cosa. Lo hacía siguiendo sus órdenes. Edward la había puesto al mando de la situación, al tiempo que la había estimulado sexualmente, instándola a que expresara en voz alta lo que quería. Aquello la excitaba tanto... Le dolían los pechos de placer... Lo quería dentro de ella.

—Edward, quítame los pantalones.

Edward le desabrochó el botón y le abrió la cremallera. Bella arqueó las caderas hacia arriba para que pudiera quitarle los pantalones. Los arrojó a un lado y empezó a acariciarle las piernas en sentido ascendente, pero se detuvo a medio muslo.

—Tócame... —no se le ocurría ninguna palabra apropiada, de modo que le cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta la entrepierna, por encima de las bragas—. Tócame aquí. Quiero que me acaricies.

El ahuecó la mano sobre su vulva unos segundos, y luego recorrió con un dedo su raja, por encima de la seda de las bragas. La tela estaba empapada. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la boca, mientras seguía moviendo los dedos arriba y abajo. Bella le acarició el lóbulo con la boca.

—¿Puedo chuparte, Bella? —susurró él.

—Sí... me encantaría.

Edward se agachó, lamiéndole todo el cuerpo en su descenso. Bella notó su lengua sobre sus bragas. Las lamió a todo lo largo varias veces, luego se detuvo unos instantes en la parte delantera, dándole suaves lengüetazos en el clítoris. El tejido húmedo se adhirió al cuerpo de Bella al agitar él su cálida lengua.

—Por favor, quítame las bragas.

Edward se las quitó de un rápido movimiento y entonces su lengua encontró la carne desnuda de Bella, recreándose en aquel botoncito sensible. Bella estuvo a punto de saltar por la excitación. Edward continuó lamiéndola y succionándola, separándole los labios para llegar mejor a su clítoris.

—Oh, Edward. Ah, sí —gimoteó, al notar la primera oleada de placer que le recorría el cuerpo.

Edward se colocó las piernas de Bella sobre los hombros, abriéndola más. Agitaba la lengua a una velocidad sorprendente y consiguió llevar a Bella a un orgasmo intensísimo. Bella se aferró a su cabeza, apretándola contra sí.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, sí, sí.

Edward continuó chupándola, lamiéndola y succionándola. Bella sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Una vez dejó de gemir, Edward dejó de lamerla, le sonrió y se puso junto a ella.

—Sonaba como si te gustara.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha gustado mucho.

Le rodeó con la mano la polla y empezó a sacudírsela ligeramente arriba y abajo, utilizando sólo las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

Bella lo tumbó en la cama y trepó sobre él.

—Vale, ahora me toca jugar a mí.

Le rodeó con las manos la verga, dura como una piedra, y la puso recta, en perpendicular al cuerpo. Se movía entre sus manos. Acarició con los labios la punta y golpeó suavemente con la lengua el diminuto agujerito central. Acarició el mástil con la yema de un solo dedo y luego empezó a hacer movimientos rotatorios alrededor de la punta. Edward tenía un pene magnífico, con la piel de un niño, una punta bulbosa en forma de champiñón y un asta larga, _muy larga_. Bella ansiaba chupárselo y apretarlo en su boca, pero le había gustado el jueguecito iniciado por él. Edward le había dicho que dejara que fuera él quien hiciera todo el trabajo.

Volvió a lamerlo, y luego lo soltó y se tumbó en la cama. Edward la miró, con las cejas enarcadas. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me has dicho que te dejara hacer a ti —le dijo, mirándole primero el pene y luego a la cara—. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?

Edward sonrió y rodeó con su gran mano su miembro erecto. La punta, de color morado, sobresalía.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —preguntó, deslizando su mano hacia su cuerpo y luego de nuevo en sentido contrario.

Bella asintió, mientras observaba atentamente cómo Edward se acariciaba pausada y delicadamente. Imaginaba notar su magnífico pene acariciándole las paredes vaginales mientras la penetraba. Le dolían los pezones de placer. Empezó a tocarse uno con un dedo. Edward se colocó de cara a ella, acelerando el ritmo de su mano, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada fija en ella. Bella le sonrió y empezó a acariciarse el otro pezón, tirando de ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Bella, me vuelves loco.

Bella se deslizó la mano hacia abajo, acariciándose el vientre de camino a su vulva. Notó el flujo resbaladizo.

—Ah, cielo, yo... —consiguió articular Edward, antes de eyacular y salpicarle el pecho de semen.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. No dejaba de manar semen caliente a ráfagas. Edward soltó una carcajada y se apoyó sobre el codo.

—Me has puesto supercaliente —dijo, restregando un dedo sobre los pegotes de líquido blanco y deslizándolo luego hacia abajo—. Esto debería haber ido aquí —indicó, presionándole con un dedo la entrada de la vagina.

Bella gimió al notar cómo Edward deslizaba su dedo en el interior de ella y empezaba a moverlo en círculos.

—Sí, es un buen sitio.

Edward empezó a acariciarle el clítoris. Al sentirse húmeda, Bella pensó que había llegado el momento de hacer otra petición.

—Humm, necesito algo de ti, pero no estoy segura de si estás listo.

Clavó la mirada en su pene, se lamió los labios y abrió más las piernas. La polla mustia de Edward pareció volver a la vida. Edward le sonrió pícaramente.

—Cariño, si tú estás lista, yo estoy listo.

—Quiero que vengas aquí. Quiero que me lamas y me chupes los pechos hasta que los pezones se me pongan tan duros que no pueda soportarlo.

—Como mandes, Bella.

Se colocó sobre ella y le succionó un pecho con tanta fuerza que Bella tuvo que ahogar un grito.

—El otro también —comentó ella con voz tré mula.

Edward sonrió y le lamió el otro pezón, succionándoselos lenta pero inmisericordemente. Al cabo de diez segundos, a Bella parecía faltarle el aire. Edward le son rió. Le centelleaban los ojos.

—¿Yahora qué?

Bella sonrió.

—Ahora quiero que me metas esa polla _enorme _hasta el fondo.

A Edward se le ensombreció la mirada por el deseo. Colocó la punta de su pene contra la húmeda entra da de la vagina de Bella y se dejó caer lentamente.

—No, métemela con fuerza, y rápido.

—Bella, me encanta que me digas estas cosas.

Edward la embistió con fuerza, abriéndole toda la va gina de una sola estocada. Bella gimió con fuerza. El se retiró, acariciándole con el glande las paredes va ginales, y luego volvió a embestirla. Bella le enroscó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo, enlazándolas por los tobillos y atrayéndolo aún más dentro de ella.

Edward continuó penetrándola, mientras a Bella se le aceleraba la respiración a medida que el placer au mentaba. Se sentía estremecer por dentro, presa de un torbellino de sensaciones indescriptibles.

—Bella, córrete para mí. Déjame que te oiga ge mir de placer.

—Ah, sí, me corro —gimió ella al llegar al orgasmo.

A Edward se le contrajo el cuerpo y Bella sintió un calor líquido inundarla por dentro. Edward continuó embistiéndola. Bella le cogió del pene, y Edward desli zó los dedos entre ambos y empezó a acariciarle el clítoris. Bella volvió a llegar al clímax jadeando en su oído.

Edward continuó estimulándole el clítoris y penetrándole. Aquel orgasmo parecía no tener fin. Cuando por fin se desvaneció, Bella abrazó a Edward con fuerza.

—Ha sido fabuloso —dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho, sintiéndose de repente muy cansada—. El mejor orgasmo que he tenido nunca —confesó, bos tezando; le dio un beso en la base del cuello y, acariciándole el abdomen, añadió—: Me duermo. Buenas noches, Anthony.

Edward se la quedó mirando mientras dormía, sintien do un intenso dolor en el pecho. El sexo había sido fantástico. Su estrategia para ayudarla a tranquilizarse había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Bella se había abierto y al final había disfrutado hablando explícitamente de sexo. Lo había llevado al borde del orgasmo varias veces y entonces había parado, hasta que al final él había estallado en un orgasmo increíble. Todo perfecto, salvo que se había olvidado de quién era. Lo había llamado Anthony. Sintió un males tar en el estómago. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido su hermano, y no le gustaba lo más mínimo. De hecho, era un dolor casi insoportable.

Le acarició el cabello por detrás de las orejas. La quería tanto que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Bella había accedido a pasar allí un mes con él para darse a sí misma la oportunidad de enamorarse del padre del niño que llevaba dentro, el hijo de Edward, pero ahora él se preguntaba si eso sería posible. ¿Pensaba Bella que estaba haciendo el amor con su hermano?

—

—

—

—

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó en la cama de Edward, sola, disfrutando aún de la sensación de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior. Apartó las sábanas y comprobó si Edward estaba en la ducha del baño anexo a la habitación, pero lo único que encontró fue una toalla húmeda colgada de un toallero eléctrico.

Cogió una toalla seca de los estantes que había junto al jacuzzi. Diez minutos después salió de la bañera goteando. Se secó el pelo con la toalla, se lo peinó y se enfundó en un mullido albornoz que encontró en un colgador que había junto a la ducha. Le quedaba ancho y las mangas largas, pero le bastó con remangárselo y atárselo con el cinturón. Le encantba oler el aroma de Edward, rodeada por la calidez aquella prenda.

Al regresar a la habitación consultó la hora en despertador que había en la mesilla de noche. Era las ocho y cinco. Edward no salía para el trabajo hasta las ocho y cuarto. Quizá aún estuviera en la cocina, desayunando. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, reprimiéndose para no echar a correr, con la esperanza de notar sus brazos rodeándola antes de que se marchara. Sam estaba tumbada en la alfombra junto a la ventana del salón, echada sobre un rayo de sol.

Bella abrió la puerta de la cocina de un empujón y sonrió al ver a Edward sentado en un taburete junto a la encimera, sorbiendo su café y leyendo un informe. De repente, sintió un arrebato de timidez y nervios.

—Buenos días —lo saludó.

Edward levantó la mirada.

—Hola. La tetera está llena de agua caliente, si quieres prepararte un te. No sabía a qué hora ibas a levantarte, así que no te la he hecho.

—Ah, está bien —replicó ella, sintiendo una punzada de inquietud.

Edward no le había sonreído y se había dirigido a ella con tono educado pero distante. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Se sentó en un taburete junto a él, convencida de que se estaba comportando como una paranoica, y apoyó su mano en el muslo de él, pues necesitaba tocarlo.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó tanteando el terreno.

—Sí —contestó Edward secamente, sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. La estaba rechazando y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Edward…

—¿Humm? —preguntó él, sin alzar la vista.

A Edward le habría gustado irse antes de que Bella se levantara, pero ahora no podía marcharse sin más. No le apetecía hablar con ella en aquel momento.

Todavía estaba demasiado dolido. Aún podía oír su dulce voz pronunciando aquel _buenas noches, Anthony_. Sintió un pálpito. Notar la mano de ella en su muslo era una tortura. No tenía intención de tirarle nada en cara. Bella no lo había hecho para herirlo. De hecho, estaba convencido de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su error.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa?

Edward la miró.

—Nada, nada —contestó, poniéndose en pie y apartándose de ella—. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Notó la mirada de Bella clavada en él mientras cogía su maletín y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina. Algo lo forzó a devolverle la mirada antes de salir de casa. Bella tenía los ojos llorosos. Maldita sea. Dejó el maletín en el suelo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

—No..., no lo sé. Anoche... estábamos... —balbuceó Bella entre sollozos, antes de romper a llorar moco tendido.

Edward no había querido disgustarla. De hecho, le hubiera gustado haberse ido antes de que ella percibiera que algo no iba bien. Sacó una servilleta de una caja que había en la encimera y se la tendió.

—Ten —le ofreció en tono cálido—. Suénate y respira hondo.

Bella hizo lo que le indicó y volvió a intentarlo.

—Anoche estábamos muy unidos y esta mañana… —volvió a romper en sollozos—... esta mañana ni siquiera quieres estar cerca de mí —espetó, antes arrancar a llorar de nuevo.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó, sintiéndose más que culpable.

—Lo siento, cielo. Estoy preocupado por algo —le explicó, besándola en la coronilla—. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Bella se sorbió la nariz como única respuesta. Edward la cogió por la barbilla y le levantó la cara. Le rompía el corazón ver sus grandes ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, cariño. No pasa nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

La besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Segurísimo.

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, será cosa de las hormonas —comentó, subiéndose las solapas del albornoz, con una leve y temblorosa sonrisa en los labios—. Si continúo comportándome de esta manera, te vas a cansar de mí.

A Edward se le hinchó el corazón al pensar que Bella llevaba dentro un hijo suyo. La estrechó con fuerza.

—Eso no pasará nunca, cielo. No hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer para que deje de amarte.

Aunque ella no lo amara.

—

—

—

—

Bella observó cómo Edward se alejaba en el coche. Se abrazó a sí misma, deleitándose en el placer de notar el albornoz de él cubriéndole el cuerpo y oler su fragancia.

Sin embargo, seguía un poco confusa por la conversación que acababan de mantener. Edward le había dicho que la amaba. Abrió el frigorífico, sacó el zumo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba, ya se lo había dicho antes, la noche antes de la cena de ensayo de la boda, pero no había pensado más en ello porque creía que era Anthony.

«Madre mía, Edward me ama.» ¿Cómo era posible? Si sólo hacía dos días que la conocía cuando se lo había dicho. ¿De verdad podía haberse enamorado de ella tan rápidamente? A Anthony le había costado ocho meses pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Observó dos pájaros azules sumergiéndose en la pila para pájaros que había frente a la casa, arrojándose agua sobre el cuerpo, batiendo las alas y salpicándolo todo.

Sabía que Edward la había llevado allí para convencerla de que se casara con él, pero pensaba que sólo era porque llevaba a su hijo en su seno. Sin embargo, Edward acababa de decirle que la amaba. Todo era tan confuso. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor? ¿Qué sabían Anthony y Edward del amor? Anthony decía que la quería, pero, si era cierto, ¿por qué evitaba estar con ella?

Pasó el dedo por el vidrio de la ventana. Edward también afirmaba amarla y ella estaba empezando a enamorarse de él. Pero de repente, sin más, la apartaba de su lado. Le había dicho que estaba preocupada por algo, pero eso sonaba más propio de Anthony que del Edward que ella creía conocer. Sam entró en la cocina y se quedó mirando a Bella, que la cogió y la abrazó. Quizá sencillamente se había convencido de que la quería por el niño que llevaba en su interior y ahora empezaba a distanciarse también.

Tras compartir una cena tranquila esa noche, Edward la invitó a jugar con él a videojuegos en su «madriguera». Se había montado una estancia increíble, con dos ordenadores conectados en red, monitores de alta resolución y unidades CPU de última generación para probar los juegos. A Bella le gustaban más los juegos de habilidades que los de rol, de modo que jugaron a un nuevo juego de golf on—line. Tras una partida de dieciocho hoyos, Bella decidió dar por concluida la noche.

Habían pasado toda la víspera juntos, pero en mesas diferentes, sin que existiera prácticamente ninguna interacción real entre ellos. Bella se metió en la cama sintiéndose sola. Había empezado a convencerse de que sentía algo auténtico por Edward, pero ahora creía que lo más probable es que viera en él lo que quería ver en Anthony.

Amaba a Anthony. Claro que tenían problemas que debían solventar, pero era su novio y nunca había dudado de los sentimientos de él hacia ella. Sólo cuando no estaban juntos... y lo cierto es que eso ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Si ahora estuviera allí... Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era él quien no estaba, era ella.

Echó un vistazo al teléfono plateado que había en la mesilla de noche. Quizá Anthony no estuviera allí, pero esto no significaba que no pudiera hablar con él. Se sentó y ahuecó las dos almohadas, se las colocó detrás y se apoyó en ellas. Levantó el auricular y marcó el número de Anthony. Echó un vistazo al despertador. Eran las once y media. Era un poco tarde, Anthony probablemente se habría acostado una hora antes, pero esperaba no molestarlo. Dejó sonar el teléfono tres veces, cuatro.

—¿Diga?

Al oír la voz somnolienta de Anthony todo el desasosiego de Bella se evaporó.

—Anthony. Soy...

—Bella —remató él, con la voz más clara—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, yo... —Hizo una pausa, sobrecogida por la emoción.

El tono de preocupación en su voz y la sensación de protección que Anthony le transmitía la hicieron sentirse segura y amada. Era una sensación maravillosa, una sensación que ella sabía que nacía de una relación profunda, construida a lo largo del tiempo, una relación de confianza y respeto mutuos. Y de amor.

—¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

Bella cayó en la cuenta de que se había perdido, vagando en sus pensamientos.

—Sí..., sólo quería oír tu voz —dijo, soltando una lagrimilla.

—Cariño, ¿va todo bien?

—Te echo de menos, eso es todo.

—Cielo, yo también te echo de menos. Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras. No tienes por qué quedarte...

—No —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma, tanto como a Anthony—. Prometí que le daría un mes a Edward.

—Pero si estás triste...

—No estoy triste... —lo interrumpió, sorbiéndose los mocos y traicionando sus palabras—. Son las hormonas. Edward se está portando de maravilla. Me ha hecho sentir como en casa. Es un encanto.

El silencio al otro lado del hilo la hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

—Quiero decir que... —ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir.

—Sí.

Podía imaginarse la tensión en el rostro de Anthony y sus labios fruncidos. Debía de detestar la idea de que ella estuviera tan lejos, el no poder influir en su decisión. Seguro que se sentía impotente, y Anthony era un hombre acostumbrado a ejercer el control sobre su entorno.

—Pero, Anthony, te estoy llamando, _a ti_ —lo reconfortó con una voz cálida—, porque te echo de menos.

—Sí —contestó él, esta vez con un tono que sonaba a sonrisa.

Bella recordó esa sonrisa con añoranza, recordó besar esos labios gruesos y sensuales, recordó sentirlos contra los suyos mientras la tenía en sus brazos. Sus hormonas volvieron a activarse.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy aquí sentada en la cama..., sola... —dijo, apagando la voz, a la espera de ver si él le recogía el guante.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué llevas puesto?

«Nada.» Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero le pareció un cliché demasiado manido. Se preguntó si a él le apetecería algo más picante.

—Llevo un sujetador que apenas me tapa nada y una falda por debajo del ombligo, como una bailarina del vientre.

—Hummm. Suena bien.

Bella sonrió.

—Los pechos me desbordan la tela aterciopelada del sostén. Tú eres un jeque acaudalado y me has requerido en tu alcazaba hoy.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿El mercado de esclavas?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Poner tanta atención en el detalle era un rasgo típico de Anthony, pero le sorprendía que no lograra desprenderse de él ni manteniendo una conversación erótica por teléfono.

—Claro. Y ahora me has llevado a tu habitación.

—¿Quieres decir a mi jaima?

Bella tiró de las sábanas con rabia.

—Anthony, ¿te apetece que entremos en detalles o mantenemos una conversación erótica?

—Vale. Estás en mi habitación. ¿Estás atada?

—Hum. Sí, tengo las manos atadas —contestó; guardó silencio un instante, pero, al ver que él no decía nada y esperaba a que ella continuara, tomó la iniciativa—: Estoy aquí de pie, aguardando a ver qué haces conmigo —espetó.

—Ahh. Te miro, te repaso de arriba abajo con la mirada, me detengo en tus hermosos pechos.

Estimulada por sus palabras a Bella se le pusieron los pezones de punta. Se lo imaginaba contemplándola, deseándola. Deslizó una mano hacia uno de sus pechos. El deseo empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Me acerco a ti —continuó él.

—Yo retrocedo.

Podía notar la emoción de tener a un apuesto jeque, su Anthony, aproximándose a ella, con sus ojos color negro carbón clavados en ella. Sintió una oleada de calor.

—Te atrapo entre mis brazos.

Bella ahogó un grito al imaginarse la escena.

—Te beso larga y apasionadamente —siguió Anthony.

—Hummm —murmuró ella al imaginar sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, obligándola a darle lo que quería darle, pero no podía, no como una eslava, no con la distancia física entre ellos.

—Te gusta, lo sé —susurró Anthony.

Bella se toqueteó ligeramente un pezón y luego el otro. Se endurecieron y se marcaron bajo el suave tejido de su camisón.

—Sí, pero no quiero que lo sepas, así que me resisto —respondió.

—Entonces te beso aún más apasionadamente y al final tú sucumbes y me devuelves el beso.

—Oh, sí —dio ella, deslizándose los dedos por los labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo al imaginar la boca de Anthony sobre la suya.

Lo deseaba. Ojalá estuviera allí en aquella habitación con ella. Le arrancaría la ropa y se abalanzaría sobre él. Quería verlo. Quería desnudarlo y tocarlo.

—Deslizo mi mano por tu duro y fuerte torso. Siento las ondulaciones de tus músculos bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Eres mi amo y quiero rechazarte, pero no puedo evitarlo: te deseo.

Bella podía oír la respiración acelerada de Anthony al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

—Continúo descendiendo por tu abdomen y finalmente deslizo mi mano dentro de tus pantalones y... —Hizo una pausa, imaginando sus dedos tocando su duro miembro y luego deslizándose sobre él—. Ahhh.

—¿Bella?

—Es tan grande y está tan dura.

Al percibir el asombro en la voz de Bella, Anthony notó que su miembro erecto presionaba contra los pantalones. Empezó a masturbarse, deseando que fuera la dulce y delicada mano de Bella y no la suya la que lo acariciara.

—La saco y la acaricio suavemente —continuó ella.

Anthony se bajó la bragueta. Su miembro quedó liberado, duro como una piedra. No tardaría mucho en correrse.

—Eh, pensaba que estabas atada —la cortó, imaginándola con el ligerísimo atuendo que le había descrito, con los pechos sobresaliéndole por el escote, el torso desnudo hasta las caderas y las piernas asomándole entre la brillante tela de la falda.

—Ah, sí, pero ya no —contestó ella.

—Yo quiero que lo estés —respondió Anthony con un gruñido ronco y sensual—. Apartas la mano por que te das cuenta de que te estás dejando llevar por la pasión y te niegas a sucumbir. Yo te empujo sobre la cama y te ato, con los brazos y las piernas abiertos en cruz.

—Ah, sí. Esto... no, por favor, libérame.

Al oír sus palabras Anthony sintió un anhelo irrefrenable.

—No, esclava. Eres mía y voy a demostrártelo.

Se la imaginó con las piernas abiertas, tumbada en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de pasión. Le demostraría que era suya en todos los sentidos. Se le hinchó el corazón al caer en la cuenta de que Bella le estaba dando precisamente la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y eso significaba que aún tenía una oportunidad real.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Te miro. Respiras entrecortadamente y yo observo cómo tus pechos suben y bajan. —Percibía su respiración acelerada—. Has estado resistiéndote, de modo que la tela brillante de la falda se te ha echado hacia atrás. Tienes las piernas completamente al aire.

—¿Y qué más tengo al descubierto? —preguntó ella con voz sensual.

—Al retorcerte para zafarte de mí, te he visto las bragas.

Bella sintió que mojaba sus braguitas.

—¿Sigues mirándome?

—No —le susurró él con voz cálida y suave al oído—. Ahora estoy sentado en la cama, a tu lado, botándome la pierna contra tu talle. Te acaricio la mejilla...

Bella sintió un escalofrío al pensar en sus dulces caricias, que contrastaban con el personaje dominante que estaba interpretando. Por eso aquella esclava sabía que aquel jeque que la había comprado la amaba de verdad, aunque ella se negara a admitirlo. Por eso, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que estaba a salvo con él.

—Desciendo por tu cuello..., luego continúo por tus pechos.

Bella recorrió con sus propios dedos el camino que él describió. Se agarró el pecho derecho.

—El sujetador se abre por delante —indicó.

—Efectivamente. Deslizo el dedo bajo el cierre. Lo aprieto.

—Aparto la vista.

—Oh, sí. Se te ha abierto el sujetador. Te veo los pechos desnudos. Tienes los pezones duros como botones.

—Sí —susurró ella, apartándose el camisón para juguetear con su dedo primero sobre un pezón y luego sobre el otro. Oleadas de placer la embriagaban.

—Los contemplo, embelesado por su belleza.

Bella respiró hondo, inmensamente excitada por el tono maravillado de su voz y el recuerdo de cuanto le gustaba a Anthony contemplar su cuerpo.

—Los acaricio, los cubro con mis manos. Son tan blandos y cálidos...

—Me encanta notar tus manos sobre mí.

Cómo le gustaría notarlas de verdad.

—Te lameteo el pezón izquierdo.

—Oh, sí —exclamó ella, humedeciéndose los dedos y deslizándoselos hasta el pezón izquierdo—. Me gusta mucho, pero intento que no lo notes.

—Pero yo sé que te gusta. Tienes la cara sonrojada. Y la respiración acelerada. Te lamo el otro pezón, lo atrapo con la boca y te lo chupo.

—Huummm —gimió Bella, apretándose el pezón y deseando que estuviera realmente dentro de la cálida y húmeda boca de Anthony.

—Lo noto muy duro.

—¿Y es mi pezón lo único que está duro? ¿Tú la tienes dura? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, claro que la tengo dura. Me pongo en pie y dejo caer mis pantalones, mostrándote lo que tanto ansias.

Bella se lo imaginaba de pie frente a ella, con su larga y rígida verga moviéndose, dolorida por las ganas de penetrarla.

—Oh, es tan grande.

—Y es toda para ti. Pronto te voy a demostrar lo que se siente al tenerla dentro.

Bella sintió que su vagina se contraía. Notó una punzada de placer. Se llevó la mano a las bragas, la deslizó dentro y se acarició el pubis húmedo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pronto, muy pronto.

—¿Te la estás acariciando?

—Sí, la tengo cogida con los dedos y me la acaricio un par de veces para mostrártela.

Bella imaginaba la mano de Anthony masturbándose. De hecho, estaba segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel preciso instante, porque la deseaba; ese pensamiento la hizo excitarse aún más.

—Verte masturbarte me ha humedecido. Estoy tan mojada...

Anthony gimió al imaginar a Bella, no a una esclava en su cama, sino a la Bella de verdad, tumbada en una cama y pensando en él, humedeciéndose ante sus palabras y las imágenes que él estaba evocando para ella. Siguió masturbándose. Estaba a punto de eyacular.

—Me muero de ganas de ver tu coño húmedo y te arranco la falda. Las bragas también. Ahora estás tumbada en la cama, completamente desnuda.

—Oh, sí.

—Deslizo mis dedos entre tus piernas y jugueteo con ellos —continuó entre risas—. Sí, estás muy húmeda, lo noto.

—Oh.

—¿Notas cómo te toco, Bella? —murmuró.

Sí, lo notaba. Bella podía notar su duro dedo deslizándose sobre su blanda y húmeda carne.

—Ahora te meto los dedos.

—Oh, sí —exclamó ella, cerrando los párpados mientras se metía los dedos.

—Te acaricio el clítoris con el pulgar.

Bella se acarició el clítoris.

—¿Lo notas, amor mío?

Bella se retorció en la cama.

—Oh, sí—balbuceó.

Al oír sus palabras entrecortadas, Anthony supo que sentía lo que él le estaba describiendo. Sabía que Bella se estaba metiendo los dedos y sólo de pensar en ello se sintió a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Tuvo que contenerse para llevarla al clímax también a ella

—Ahora te acaricio el clítoris con la lengua.

—Ah, sí, noto tu lengua.

—Estás a punto de correrte.

No bromeaba. Bella sintió una oleada de calor imaginar la lengua de Anthony danzando sobre su clítris. Se metió otros dos dedos más dentro, mientras que con el pulgar se acariciaba el clítoris, imaginando que era una lengua.

—¿Qué pasa con tu polla? ¿Sigue estando dura?

—Dura y larga.

—Ohhh.

Anthony se agarró la polla con fuerza y empezó a masturbarse más rápido.

—Ahora me pongo sobre ti.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, gimoteando un monosílabo que reflejaba su urgencia.

—Busco con mi polla la entrada de tu vagina.

—Ahhh...

—...y... ah, cariño, te penetro.

—Oh, sí, follame.

—Te embisto.

—Oh, Dios, me..., me... —Los jadeos de Bella le acariciaron la oreja y Anthony sintió que le faltaba el aire—... me corro —acertó a decir Bella, entre gemidos.

Anthony se la sacudió un par de veces más y eyaculó, apretándose el pene, mientras que el cálido líquido le salpicaba el pecho. Los dulces gemidos de Bella lo acompañaron durante su intenso orgasmo.

Bella se arqueó y gimió mientras alcanzaba el clímax, imaginando la cara de Anthony deformada por el placer, mientras se corría dentro de ella. Lo oía respirar al otro extremo del hilo. Cada vez más lento. Ahogó sus gemidos en la almohada.

—Ahora te he soltado y te rodeo con mis brazos. Te abrazo con fuerza.

Bella casi podía sentir la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de ella y su ancho y musculado pecho contra su mejilla.

—Huummm, yo me acurruco contra ti.

—¿No te resistes?

—No. Soy tuya.

—

—

—

—

Anthony colgó el teléfono. Quizá Bella fuera suya... esa noche, pero Edward contaba con la ventaja de la proximidad. Normalmente, Bella sentía un vivo interés por el sexo y ahora que estaba embarazada y tenía las hormonas revolucionadas... con Edward en la misma casa... ¿sucumbiría al deseo y se entregaría a él? ¿Lo habría hecho ya?

Anthony se pasó la mano por el pelo y comprobó la hora en el despertador de la mesilla de noche. Eran las doce y cuarenta y ocho. Bostezó. Puso el despertador a las ocho para dormir una hora más. Había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde cada noche. Camino a casa compraba la cena en un restaurante y se desplomaba en la cama, en cuanto llegaba. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, no por el bien de los negócios, sino para no enloquecer. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Bella, en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, en el miedo a perderla.

Levantó el auricular de nuevo al darse cuenta de que esa noche no había comprobado si tenía mensajes en el contestador. La señal intermitente del tono de llamada le confirmó que sí los tenía. Marcó el número del buzón de voz y luego introdujo su contraseña. Tenía dos mensajes. Pulsó la tecla para escucharlos.

—Hola, Anthony, soy Hannah. —La voz de su ayudante le recordó que tenía una reunión a las diez de la mañana siguiente.

Borró el mensaje y esperó al siguiente.

—Hola, señor Cullen. Llamamos de la consulta del doctor Masen.

Al oír aquella amable voz femenina, Anthony se enderezó. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El y Bella habían acudido al doctor Masen juntos para que le hiciera unas pruebas y asegurarse de que el embarazo iba bien. Bella había autorizado a la consulta del médico a ponerse en contacto con Anthony mientras que ella estaba fuera, por si surgía algún problema con sus análisis. También había dado permiso al despacho para contactar con él si necesitaban que se reincorporara.

—¿Sería tan amable de llamar a nuestra consulta lo antes posible? El número es…

—

—

—

—

* * *

_**Bueno aquí poniéndome al corriente, después de…. Mmmm bueno tampoco fue mucho pero el capi aki esta.**_

_**Bueno dejen comentarios =D**_

_**Felicidades a Missy L-krisTn que cumplió años esta semana.  
Nos leemos chaito**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella._**

**_N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar_**

**_N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P_**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Bella se acabó la infusión, dejó la taza en el lavavajillas y se dirigió al salón. El sol del atardecer inundaba cálidamente la estancia. Sam estaba tumbada en la alfombra, aparentemente ajena a la presencia de Bella.

La noche anterior, el sexo telefónico con Anthony había sido fabuloso y la había ayudado a sentirse más conectada con él y más segura. Amada. Sin embargo, no había satisfecho su necesidad física más profunda.

Echó un vistazo a los rayos de sol que refulgían sobre los árboles. Estaba muy confusa. Por un lado, le gustaba la sensación de seguridad y compromiso que sentía con Anthony. Pero, por el otro, le encantaba la emoción y la novedad de su relación con Edward. Ambos hermanos eran muy distintos y, sin embargo, se parecían mucho. Sabía que si pasaba más tiempo con Edward, se enamoraría de él.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, recordando la fantástica noche de sexo que ella y Edward habían compartido dos noches antes. El insistente anhelo seguía punzándola por dentro.

Deseaba sentir a Edward penetrándola en aquel preciso instante.

Decidió probar por fin uno de los regalos de Edward. Fue corriendo al dormitorio y eligió uno de los libros que Edward había escogido para ella. Regresó al salón y se repantingó en el sofá, se acomodó en los cojines y se tapó con una manta suave de felpa.

El libro empezaba en un galeón pirata, donde el sensual capitán se echaba a la protagonista al hombro y la arrastraba hasta su camarote. Cuando la arroja sobre su catre y le desgarraba el corpiño, dejando vista sus resbaladizos pechos desnudos, que subían y bajaban a causa de su respiración acelerada, Bella se encontró acariciándose los pechos con los dedos. Cuando el capitán le ataba las manos a la protagonista sobre la cabeza, Bella deslizó su mano sobre la curva de su pecho y lo rodeó, sosteniéndolo en su palma. A medida que la historia progresaba, se desprendió del sujetador y se toqueteó los pezones, endureciéndoselos en las partes más eróticas y dejándolos sedientos de caricias mientras se detenía a pasar las páginas.

Se estaba excitando. Pasó otra página más. Cuando el capitán pirata hizo girar sus caderas hacia delante y su dura masculinidad llenó a su cautiva, Bella recordó el pene erecto de Edward, deslizándose dentro de ella. Movió los dedos más y más deprisa, pasando de un pezón a otro. La respiración se le aceleraba. Una estocada de dureza masculina demolió la última barrera de control de la protagonista, que no logró seguir resistiéndose a sus deseos.

Bella no podía hacer caso omiso a la necesidad impetuosa de sentir un pene en su interior. Quería que un hombre la penetrara. Quería que _Edward_ la penetrara. Recordó su enhiesto miembro embistiéndola y llevándola a un intenso orgasmo. El protagonista se echó atrás y luego se dejó caer hacia delante de nueva, con fuerza. La cautiva emitió un grito agudo mientras que el capitán la llevaba a un clímax frenético y excitante. Bella gruñó frustrada.

Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar mientras pensaba en el calor punzante que sentía en su vagina y en el charquito de anhelo que se había formado en sus braguitas. Entonces recordó la máquina de la pasión morada, o como quiera que la llamaran en el envoltorio. Se mordió la uña con más fuerza.

Consultó la hora en el reproductor del DVD. Eran las cuatro y once. Edward no regresaría hasta pasadas un par de horas.

Dejó el libro en el suelo, salió disparada hacia el dormitorio y fue corriendo a la mesilla de noche. Abrió a toda prisa el cajón, cogió la caja que contenía el largo pene morado. Se lamió los labios. Un pene para ella sola.

Regresó corriendo al sofá, se desprendió de sus tejanos y se acurrucó en la manta. Pulsó el botón superior, tal como le había indicado Edward. La máquina empezó a vibrar. Bella tocó la zona abultada del lateral, imaginando la sensación de notarla contra su clítoris. Notó que se humedecía aún más. Se bajó las bragas e intentó tocarse con aquel artilugio su zona más sensible, pero aquella extensión se curvaba hacia el tramo del pene morado y no lo consiguió.

Tendría que deslizárselo en su interior para probarlo. Se colocó la cabeza de aquella cosa en la entrada de la vagina, humedecida por la excitación. Se sorprendió al notar lo salvajemente erótica que le resultaba la vibración. Se metió la punta del vibrador, y luego lo volvió a sacar. Se lo metió un poco más, lo sacó, y luego más adentro.

«No tengo nada que perder», pensó. Se lo metió hasta el fondo. Se colocó la parte vibrante contra el capuchón del clítoris. La masajeaba levemente, estimulándola de una forma deliciosa. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá mientras disfrutaba de notar aquel artilugio dentro de ella, con aquella pequeña extensión jugando con su clítoris. Sintió que se tensaba por dentro y que un orgasmo se avecinaba al horizonte. Esperó, pero no llegaba. Se metió y se sacó aquel pene, pero con ello sólo conseguía apartarse el estimulador del clítoris, de modo que volvió a introducírselo del todo. Intentó hacerlo girar con la esperanza de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero no hubo suerte.

Entonces recordó los demás botones. Edward había hecho que la punta se moviera describiendo círculos. Se lamió los labios. Aquello sonaba bien. Encontró a tientas la columna de botones en la base del pene y pulsó el segundo. El runruneo fue en aumento a medida que la vibración se aceleraba.

¡Vaya! Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado estimulante. Buscó el mismo botón, pero por error debió de accionar el tercero, porque el sonido se hizo aún más intenso y pudo notar que el pene empezaba a describir estimulantes círculos en su interior, acariciándole las paredes vaginales en un movimiento increíblemente excitante. La sensación era fabulosa, pero la vibración la taladraba y el sonido la ponía nerviosa. Volvió a pulsar los botones, pero sólo logró aumentar el ritmo del pene giratorio. Las sensaciones y el ruido la pusieron nerviosa, haciendo que el inminente orgasmo se alejara cada vez más. Tocó los botones como una posesa.

Oyó cerrarse la puerta de un coche. Madre de Dios, debía de ser Edward.

Se sacó aquel artilugio de dentro y tocó el primer botón; el movimiento y el ruido se detuvieron. Gracias al cielo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose agitada por dentro. Bueno, qué diablos, tenía un hombre a mano. Depositó la máquina sobre la manta y la tapó; luego empujó de un puntapié sus braguitas bajo el sofá. Ya guardaría después, a hurtadillas, la vergonzosa evidencia de su experimento, enrollándolo en la manta. Pensaba mantener a Edward tan ocupado que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su presencia.

Se bajó la camisa, mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la cocina. Pero ésta apenas le cubría las nalgas desnudas. Echó un vistazo a través del ventanal mientras atravesaba la cocina a toda prisa y vio a Edward acercarse a la puerta. Bella la abrió de golpe.

—¿Bella?

Lo cogió de la mano y lo hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta detras de él. Lo rodeó con los brazos, atrapando su boca. El se apartó.

—Bella, ¿sabes...?

Ella selló sus labios con un beso persuasivo.

—Lo único que sé es que te deseo —le dijo, cogiéndolo de las manos y llevándoselas hasta sus pechos, mientras arqueaba la espalda para aplastarlos más contra sus palmas.

Volvió a besarlo. Como un volcán. Con anhelo. Con urgencia. Los labios de él dejaron de protestar y empezaron a moverse sobre los suyos.

—Oh, cariño, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

Hacía treinta y ocho largas horas desde que habían hecho el amor y ella también lo había echado de menos.

Bella le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y deslizó las manos bajo ella, recorriendo sus marcados abdominales, hasta llegar a sus duros pezones, pellizcándolos y jugueteando con ellos mientras Edward le devoraba los labios. Edward le acarició la espalda y metió la mano bajo la camisa. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cálida piel desnuda de Bella, por la curva de su trasero.

—¡Diablos!, Bella, no llevas ropa interior.

Bella buscó el broche de los téjanos de Edward y los soltó, luego le bajó la cremallera.

—Y tú dentro de poco tampoco la llevarás.

Bella le besuqueó la clavícula y luego el torso visible bajo el pico de la camisa. Con una mano fue desabrochándole los botones, mientras le metía la otra en la bragueta y atrapaba con ella su miembro erecto. Lo sacó por la abertura de los calzoncillos. Descendió por su cuerpo, besándole, dejó atrás el ombligo y finalmente cubrió con sus labios la punta roja oscura de su pene.

—Cariño —susurró él, tomando aire—. Oh, sí.

Le acarició la cabeza.

—Cariño, tengo que decirte...

Bella lo atrapó con toda la boca, metiéndose su verga hasta la garganta y chupándola con avidez. Edward gimió.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Edward abrió la puerta y se quedó helado. Allí, en medio de su cocina, Bella le estaba haciendosexo oral a su hermano, cuyo rostro se contraía de placer. Sintió un ataque de ira, pero luego, al recordar la cálida sensación de la dulce boca de Bella deslizándose sobre su propio miembro, la sangre le bajó de la cabeza al pene, que cobró vida.

Observó la cabeza de Bella subir y bajar. Anthony gemía. Y Edward se estaba excitando cada vez más. Notó que la cremallera le apretaba. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y empezó a masturbarse. Bella abrió la boca y lamió el pene de Anthony desde la base hasta la punta. Luego dibujó con la lengua círculos alrededor de la corona. Edward casi gimió al unísono con Anthony mientras contemplaba aquella escena erótica.

Sabía que debería estar enfadado, pero sus hormonas y su deseo de penetrar a Bella eran más fuertes que cualquier otro sentimiento. Bella unió sus manos tras el culo de Anthony y lo apretó para engullirlo.

Alternaba de posición, apoyándose primero en una rodilla y luego en la otra. Se le levantó la camisa y su culo desnudo quedó a la vista. Mientras se inclinaba sobre Anthony, Edward logró ver los rizos morenos de su vello púbico.

Se le aceleró el latido del corazón y emitió un jadeo que no pudo ahogar. Anthony, en pleno trance, no lo oyó, pero Bella miró en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Bella notó cómo a Edward se le tensaba la entrepierna mientras ella lo succionaba cada vez con más fuerza, apretándolo entre su lengua y el paladar. Se volvió ligeramente y oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la estancia. Miró hacia el lado y localizó a Anthony, observándola desde el marco de la puerta mientras se acariciaba el impresionante bulto de sus pantalones.

Bella se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo pero al notar la polla erecta de Edward en su boca, y continuó chupándolo y succionándolo, con la vista clavada en Anthony. Al cabo de unos instantes su boca quedó invadida por ráfagas de semen caliente y salado. Bella continuó chupándolo, observando los ojos neblinosos de Anthony, hasta que Edward dejó de eyacular. Lentamente soltó a Edward, se puso en pie y dirigió la vista a Anthony.

—Bella, ha sido genial, pero... —dijo el hombre que tenía delante.

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Edward, Anthony está aquí.

—Ya lo veo.

Bella palideció al descubrir que quien respondía era el hombre de la puerta. Volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo. Y luego volvió a mirar al rostro del hombre a quien había tomado por Edward.

—¿Eres Anthony?

Los téjanos y la camisa informal. No era así como iba vestido Edward cuando había salido para la oficina esa mañana. Volvió a mirar a Edward, vestido con sus pantalones de pinzas grises oscuros, camisa blanca, corbata roja estampada y chaqueta deportiva de color marengo.

—He intentado decírtelo, pero no me has dado oportunidad. Lo siento.

Anthony se metió el pene flácido en los pantalones y se los abrochó. Luego se dirigió a Edward:

—No intentaba engañar a nadie.

Edward le hizo señas como restando importancia a sus palabras.

—Olvídalo. Podría volverme loco, pero también he estado en el otro lado. Simplemente dime a qué has venido.

—Tengo que hablar con Bella. Ha ocurrido algo.

—Pero acordamos...

—Lo sé, pero es importante. No puede esperar —continuó, volviéndose para mirar a Bella.

—Bella, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar a solas. Puedes explicárselo a Edward una vez lo hayamos hablado. ¿Podemos cenar juntos esta noche?

—Yo, esto...

Un chirrido mecánico seguido por el bufido de un gato y un golpe atrajeron la atención de Bella hacia el salón. «No, por favor», aquello no podía estar pasando. Entonces empezó a oírse un fuerte zumbido que provenía del sofá.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Edward, mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

—Seguro que no es nada —contestó ella, intentando adelantársele, pero él tenía las piernas más largas y llegó a la puerta del salón antes que ella.

Miró en dirección al sofá, con una sonrisa en los labios. Bella asomó la cabeza y vio a Sam sentada con una pata en la base del pene morado, dándole golpes al polla con la otra mientras éste se movía en círculos. Bella notó a Anthony a su lado.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Adivina —respondió Edward—. Vaya, Bella, veo que estás disfrutando de mi pequeño regalo.

Anthony se tapó los ojos como si quisiera borrar la imagen de lo que acababa de ver.

—Yo me largo de aquí —anunció, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Bella, voy a coger una habitación en un hotel. Te llamo dentro de una hora. Bella se fue corriendo hacia el salón, ahuyentó a la gata y cogió el pene morado. Pulsó el botón de apagado, y los movimientos giratorios y el ruido desaparecieron. Lo dejó caer en la manta y lo tapó con una esquina.

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

Ella se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Edward, es que te has vuelto loco?

—Supongo que sí, pero, para ser honesto, el verte chupándosela a mi hermano me ha excitado.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Pensaba que eras tú, de verdad.

Edward sonrió.

—Te creo. Ahora ya me imagino lo que ha pasado. Estabas usando el vibrador, cuando ha aparecido Anthony por la puerta. No pensabas con claridad. Te habías puesto tan caliente con el aparatito que te has abalanzado encima de él. Lo único que no me explico es por qué has pensado que yo llamaría a la puerta.

—No ha llamado.

—¿Ha entrado sin más?

—No, he oído el coche y he salido corriendo a la puerta para abalanzarme sobre ti. Me sentía frustrada porque no conseguía que este maldito trasto funcionara.

Anthony soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya, pues parece que Sam ha sido más hábil.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, al recordar su frustración.

—Bueno, sí funcionaba, pero no para mí. No he logrado que hiciera lo que tocaba en el momento que tocaba y... —dijo con un hilillo de voz, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya entiendo. Así que estabas frustrada cuando ha llegado.

—Todavía lo estoy. Lo único que he hecho con Anthony es... lo que has visto.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Debo entender entonces que te apetecería un poco de atención?

Bella refunfuñó.

—Me apetecería mucha atención.

Edward se acercó a ella con una mirada devoradora, como si fuera presa del mismo anhelo que ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Fue un beso sensual y hambriento. Bella lo recibió apretándose contra él, deleitándose al notar la dureza de Edward contra su cuerpo.

—Bella, ahora no me voy a echar atrás, pero quiero saber...

Ella volvió a besarlo.

—¿Saber qué, Edward?

—¿Me deseabas de verdad o sólo querías satisfacer tus ansias?

—Quería satisfacer mis ansias... —dijo, cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, percibiendo su profunda decepción—... _contigo_.

Lo besó con pasión, ahondando con la lengua en su boca. Se enzarzaron en un beso de tornillo. Bella le acarició el interior de los labios de Edward con movimientos circulares.

—Te deseo, Edward.

Edward sonrió mientras descendía las manos por su espalda, atrapaba las nalgas desnudas de Bella y la apretaba contra su entrepierna. Bella jadeó al notar aquel contacto. Edward meció el bulto de su entrepierna contra el cálido centro de Bella.

La atrapó con los labios y ella le echó los brazos sobre los hombros, dejando caer los párpados mientras se entregaba a aquel beso. La lengua cálida de Edward entraba y salía de su boca. Ella la acariciaba mientras movía sus labios vorazmente sobre los de él. Edward la cogió por detrás de la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Bella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras notaba cómo la llevaba hacia atrás..., a la cocina.

Notó el mármol frío como el hielo bajo su culo desnudo y se retorció de emoción. Estaba demasiado excitada para que la enfriara el contacto con aquella piedra. Edward le soltó la cintura y le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, observando cómo iba abriéndose a medida que descendía. Bella se había quitado el sujetador antes, mientras leía la novela erótica que él le había regalado, y al contemplar ahora la pasión en los ojos de Edward, se alegró de haberlo hecho.

Edward le acarició los pechos con delicadeza, se agachó y se metió uno en la boca. Lo chupó con voracidad, haciendo que a Bella se le incendiara aún más el cuerpo. Cuando le chupó el otro pezón, ella lo agarró de la cabeza y se lo acercó, gimoteando levemente.

Edward se apartó y se detuvo a contemplar su cuerpo, repasándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada. Allí estaba Bella sentada, con el culo desnudo sobre la encimera de la cocina y las piernas abiertas. Y allí estaba él, completamente vestido. Bella pensó que se fundía por dentro, estaba cada vez más húmeda y resbaladiza. Edward examinó cada centímetro de su cuerpo con ojos seductores y a Bella se le puso la carne de gallina.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, hipnotizado como estaban por aquel momento increíblemente sensual. Los pezones de Bella se habían convertido en largos y duros botones, y el flujo que se le había acumulado en la entrepierna empezó a resbalarle por los muslos.

Edward se movió al fin. Se desabrochó el cinturón, con la vista clavada en los ojos ardientes y hambrientos de Bella. Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y el sonido de su cremallera al abrirse, un sonido excepcionalmente sensual, logró que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna a Bella. Edward dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo, donde aterrizaron con un golpe seco, debido al cinturón de cuero y la hebilla. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, pero Bella le detuvo las manos y se relamió.

—Déjatela puesta.

Le metió el dedo índice por dentro de la cinturilla de los calzoncillos.

—Y esto tampoco te lo quites.

Estiró de la goma de la cinturilla y la colocó por debajo de sus testículos, exponiéndolos a la vista. Enrolló las manos alrededor de su inmensa erección.

Edward se rió.

—Presiento otra fantasía.

Bella sonrió, deslizando una mano hasta su corbata, cogiéndola de debajo el nudo y tirando de ella para acercarlo.

—No, sólo aprovecho una situación increíblemente estimulante cuando se presenta.

—Humm —murmuró Edward, besándole la garganta y enviando un cosquilleo desde su cuello hasta las puntas de sus pezones—. ¿Mi chica mala quiere que el poderoso empresario que quiere poseerla se aproveche de ella?

Edward atrapó un pezón en su boca. Bella gimió.

—Algo así.

Bella empezó a masturbarlo, sintiendo de repente la urgencia de tenerlo dentro de ella. Se apoyó en el armario, levantó las piernas y apoyó los talones en el borde de la encimera, abriéndolas aún más y dejando su cono húmedo a la vista de Edward. Se sentía lasciva, una chica mala. Y quería ser una buena chica mala.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve, Sr. Cullen?

Se acarició el vientre, descendiendo hasta su vulva.

—Ya lo creo —contestó él, con la mirada ensombrecida y vidriada al contemplarla masturbarse con el dedo.

Bella se metió el dedo dentro.

A Edward se le aceleró la respiración.

—Esto es lo que quiero que me hagas —continuó ella, metiéndose y sacándose el dedo e incrementando la velocidad del movimiento mientras alargaba la mano para cogerle la verga—, pero con esto.

Se sacó el dedo y echó las caderas un poco hacia atrás. Edward parecía hipnotizado por su vulva. La cogió de la muñeca, se llevó su mano a los labios y empezó a chupar el húmedo dedo de Bella. La sensación de su cálida boca succionándole el dedo, sabiendo que estaba probando sus jugos, la hizo mojarse aún más.

—Hummm. Sabe muy bien —dijo él, colocando su dedo sobre su carne caliente y húmeda y acariciándola, notando su humedad—. Pero tengo una idea distinta para esta chica tan mala y tan _mojada_ —dijo con una sonrisa de lo más picara, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y le daba un beso en la boca—. No te muevas.

Ella lo observó asombrada al verle salir de la cocina, dejándola allí desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, sobre la encimera. Momentos después, Edward regresó con el vibrador morado en la mano.

—Oh, no —dijo ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Ese cacharro no funciona conmigo.

Sonriendo, Edward lo sostuvo en alto y pulsó uno de los botones. El pene empezó a rotar.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que consigo que funcione —se aventuró, pulsando otro botón y accionando el pequeño bulto que había cerca de la base.

—Lo dudo, yo... —empezó a decir ella, pero se calló al notar una ligera vibración contra su clítoris—. Ohhh.

Lo observó sostener el diminuto estimulador de clítoris mientras que la recorría una oleada de placer. ¿Cómo habría logrado hacerlo? Ella había fracasado estrepitosamente al intentarlo. Edward lo apartó y Bella gimoteó. Apagó el pene rotatorio y lo colocó contra la entrada de su vagina.

—No creo que...

Su protesta sincera murió en sus labios cuando Edward deslizó el vibrador púrpura en su interior. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de aquel pene duro.

—Cariño... —susurró Edward inclinándose hacia delante y besándole el cuello; su aliento le acarició la piel como una suave pluma—. Ten más confianza en mí.

Pulsó un botón y el vibrador empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Bella contuvo la respiración. Giraba y giraba, acariciando sus paredes vaginales y embriagándola con un sinfín de sensaciones emocionantes.

Edward la besó en la sien.

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchísimo —dijo con voz ronca, antes de emitir un chillido al notar la suave vibración contra su clítoris. Se le quedó la mirada en blanco. Cerró los ojos—. Oh, cariño.

Una tormenta de energía se desató en su interior, haciendo que sus sentidos alcanzaran la cúspide. Edward retiró el juguete, deslizándolo hasta que la cabeza del pene salió de la boca de su vagina. Empezó a tocarle el clítoris con el dedo y luego la penetró. Experimentó sensaciones descontroladas, a medida que el placer se hacía más y más intenso.

—Oh, Edward, sí —gritó.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza, metiéndole la lengua en la boca salvajemente. Se enredaron en un beso. Edward se agachó para lamerle un pezón y luego el otro, mientras presionaba el vibrador de nuevo contra su clítoris. Le rodeó el pezón con los labios y lo chupó con fuerza. Bella sintió una dicha absoluta al alcanzar un orgasmo demoledor, un placer inmenso que reverberó en todo su ser.

Al final, casi sin aliento, se desplomó contra los armarios que había tras ella. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Edward sonriéndole.

—Vaya, ¿no decías que no funcionaba?

Sacó el pene morado de su interior. El mecanismo rotatorio parecía hacer ahora un ruido terrible. Edward lo silenció, pulsando un botón y lanzó el artilugio al fregadero, que estaba vacío.

—¡Tonta de mí! —exclamó ella sonriendo.

Edward la besó, deslizando su lengua en el interior de su boca y acariciándole los labios por dentro. Bella lo rodeó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, apretando sus pechos desnudos contra el torso vestido de Edward. Él le cogió un pecho y lo apretó ligeramente.

—Y ahora, niña mala, este poderoso empresario quiere aprovecharse de ti.

Ella se llevó el antebrazo a la frente, haciendo el clásico gesto de damisela afligida.

—Soy una pobre muchacha indefensa. ¿Qué me va a hacer?

Edward le toqueteó el clítoris y le susurró al oído:

—Voy a meter mi enorme polla en tu mojado coño.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

—No, no —gritó ella, con fingida preocupación.

Edward frotó su polla contra la carne íntima de Bella, que emitió un gemido. La embistió, y Bella chilló al notar, complacida, su verga propulsando dentro de ella. Le enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras que Edward la embestía de nuevo. Bella le acarició con las manos las nalgas, increíblemente duras En cuanto Edward empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sintió que iba a tener otro orgasmo.

—Oh, Bella... —balbuceó Edward—. Espero... que estés a punto... porque no voy a... aguantar... mucho. —La cadencia de sus palabras se interrumpía a causa de sus movimientos constantes.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Edward... —pronunció su nombre con tanta fuerza como la con que apretaba sus puños, aferrados a su camisa—. Voy a... —buscó aliento, mientras que él se movía, describiendo círculos dentro de ella—. Oh, sí. —Una ola de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo—. Me corro...

Edward gruñó, deteniéndose dentro de Bella durante un segundo, mientras que ella se aferraba a él. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, embistiéndola más y más rápidamente, besándole el cuello por el lado. La llevó a un clímax desconocido.

—Sí —gimió Bella con voz temblorosa mientras se perdía en un mar de absoluta felicidad.

Lentamente, regresó al mundo real, mientras que Edward la tenía abrazada, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

—¡Vaya! —no parecía suficiente, pero fue todo lo que logró articular.

Edward la besó en la coronilla.

—¡Opino lo mismo! —remachó.

Bella sonrió y levantó la cabeza en busca de un beso.

Edward buscó sus labios hambriento, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Dios mío, Bella, te quiero tanto. Bella se encogió por dentro al darse cuenta de que ella también lo amaba. Pese a la sensación de seguridad y amor que sentía con Anthony, sabía que sentía algo igual de profundo por Edward. Era demasiado intenso para ser sólo un reflejo de lo que sentía por Anthony.

«Dios mío, ¿es posible que esté enamorada de los dos?», se preguntó desconcertada.

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí dejando otro capi mas y se vinieron las vacaciones =D para las personas que les dan dos semanas ps aun nos queda una espero actualizar antes de k termine esta k viene prometo tratar de hacerlo…**_

_**Mientras espero sus comentarios =D**_

_**No cuesta mucho**_

_**Adiosito nos leemos**_


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**_

_**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar**_

_**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

Edward rodeó a Bella por la cintura con sus manos fuertes y cálidas y la bajó de la encimera. Ella tomó su mano tendida y lo siguió a través del dormitorio, has ta el baño. Recorrió con la vista la curva de su culo sexy y duro mientras que él caminaba por delante.

Seguía regodeándose en la sensación de amor, pero una voz rezongona le recordó que Anthony seguía queriéndola y aguardaba pacientemente su respuesta..., una respuesta que cada vez le costaba más encontrar.

Edward se detuvo frente a la ducha. Bella le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó con ternura. Bella le acarició los hombros y deslizó sus manos bajo el cuello de su camisa, acariciándole el torso y deleitándole con el tacto de sus músculos tensos y bien defi nidos bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Le desabrochó los botones, le quitó la camisa por los hombros y la arro jó al suelo. El se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y calcetines, y luego la condujo hasta la amplia ducha con mampara de vidrio.

Un chorro de agua caliente caía sobre ellos mientras Edward le enjabonaba el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Dedicó una atención especial a su trasero, acariciando una y otra vez la curva de cada nalga con las manos resbaladizas por el jabón.

—Me toca —insistió ella.

Cogió la barra de jabón de color naranja transparente y se la frotó entre las manos hasta tenerlas cubiertas de espuma. Le cogió el pene y lo acarició de arriba y abajo. Edward tenía una piel resbaladiza y suave, como la seda. Tuvo una erección antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de pestañear. Edward le deslizó las manos resbaladizas sobre los pechos. Una vez los hubo enjabonado a conciencia, Bella se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó contra él, deslizando sus pechos arriba y abajo por su torso y dejando a su paso una estela de espuma.

Edward deslizó su mano entre las piernas de Bella, enjabonándola. La erótica sensación de notar sus manos resbalándole por la piel, hizo que Bella sintiera una punzada de anhelo en la vagina. Se humedeció de una forma fascinante, por la combinación de jabón y su lubricante natural e íntimo. Mientras Edward le acariciaba la vulva con una mano, introduciéndole un dedo dentro, con la otra le tocaba el culo. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El agua caía en cascada sobre su larga melena, pegándosela a la espalda. Edward la cogió de la pelvis y la apretó con fuerza contra la suya. Luego se echó hacia delante para llevarse un pezón a la boca.

—Oh, Edward, sí.

Deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella y la acarició con movimientos rotatorios, despertando en ella todo tipo de sensaciones estimulantes. Bella volvió a cogerle la verga y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo que la invadía el placer. Edward dobló los dedos y le acarició la vagina hasta localizar su punto G. La apoyó de espaldas contra la pared alicatada.

A Bella se le aceleró la respiración a medida que el placer iba en aumento. Con una paciencia infinita, Edward la acarició, arriba y abajo.

—Oh, qué bien lo haces.

Le costaba respirar. El agua caliente le caía por el hombro izquierdo y descendía por todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, oh, sigue.

Sintió una felicidad intermitente, seguida por instantes puntuales de placer en todo el cuerpo, y luego todo se fundió en una emocionante oleada de absoluto goce, bajo la forma de un potente orgasmo abrumador.

Antes de que se desvaneciera, Edward deslizó sus manos alrededor de los muslos de Bella y la levantó en el aire. Ella le enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras que Edward se dejaba caer en una embestida profunda y dura, subiéndola al cielo. Bella se aferró a los hombros mojados de Edward mientras la penetraba. Sus jadeos reverberaban en el interior de aquella ducha cerrada. Edward gimió y la empujó contra la pared. Bella sintió su semen caliente llenándole el útero y lo rodeó aún con más fuerza, con las piernas por la cintura, dándole la bienvenida a cada gota. Empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, deleitándose en el calor de su cuerpo y del agua que aún fluía. Tras aclararse, Edward la secó con una gran toalla mullida azul y luego la ayudó a enfundarse el albornoz. El teléfono sonó en la habitación contigua.

—Ya contesto yo —dijo Edward, plantándole un beso en el cuello.

Bella observó el magnífico culo de Edward, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio, completamente desnudo. Se enroscó una toalla alrededor del pelo como si fuera un turbante. Siguió a Edward hasta la habitación. Edward le tendió el auricular con expresión amarga.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bella.

—Anthony.

Anthony. Diablos, había olvidado que tenía que llamarla. Quería verla esa misma noche. Arrastró los pies hasta donde estaba Edward, suspiró y se cerró más el albornoz, mientras cogía el auricular.

—Hola, Anthony. —Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y clavó la vista en el cable en espiral del teléfono.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Anthony.

—Bien —contestó, desviando la mirada hacia Edward, que ponía mala cara al otro lado de la habitación, mientras se enfundaba unos pantalones.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, sí —respondió ella, entendiendo perfectamente que sus respuestas monosilábicas podían hacer pensar lo contrario, pero era consciente de que Edward no apartaba la vista de ella.

Bella acariciaba la suave colcha de estampado granate y azul marino mientras hablaban.

—Edward está ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anthony.

—Sí.

—Escucha, Bella. De verdad que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo. Me he alojado en el Marriott, en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Quedamos para cenar?

Bella bajó la voz.

—Anthony, le prometiste a Edward que nos dejarías un mes a solas.

—Es verdad —gruñó Edward desde el fondo.

—Lo sé. No habría roto mi promesa si no fuera importante. Por favor, Bella, he venido conduciendo hasta aquí sólo para verte.

Bella se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Edward. Al ver la tensa línea de sus labios, se puso en pie y dio unos pasos, nerviosa. Luego se volvió hacia la ventana.

—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

—Salgo ahora mismo a recogerte.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

Ella tapó el micrófono.

—Anthony necesita hablar conmigo. Viene a recogerme para llevarme a cenar.

Edward cogió el auricular.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —preguntó—. ¿Sí? —Se quedó de pie en silencio unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido—. Sí. —Transcurrieron unos segundos más y la expresión de preocupación de Edward se intensificó—. Vale, está bien, pero ya la llevo yo. —Tomó un papel y un bolígrafo de la mesilla de noche—. ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante? —Aferraba el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que Bella pensó que iba a romperse—. No creo. —Repiqueteó en el papel con el bolígrafo—. Sí, diré que es privado. —Miró a Bella y luego se dio medio vuelta—. Maldita sea, Anthony, no me pongas en esta situación —dijo a su hermano, lo escuchó unos segundos más y colgó el teléfono enfadado.

La miró. Sus labios dibujaban una línea fina.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Bella. Por lo que había oído a este lado de la conversación y por la reacción de Edward, se hacía una idea de lo que Anthony había sugerido.

—Quiere que cenes en su habitación.

«Bingo.»

—Dice que necesita hablar contigo en privado —le explicó, cogiéndola de la mano y clavando la mirada en ella—. No tienes que ir si no quieres, Bella.

Ella le estrechó los dedos.

—Sí, sí tengo que ir. Anthony y yo hemos sido novios durante más de un año. Me pidió que me casara con él y acepté. No le negaré una cena y una conversación.

El rostro de Edward reflejó una expresión adusta.

—¿Y vas a negarle sexo?

—¡Edward!

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sujetándola con firmeza por la espalda.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó acariciándole el pelo—. Es que no puedo soportar imaginarte haciendo el amor con él. —Le levantó la cara por la barbilla—. Te amo tanto...

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo también Te amo.

La mirada de Edward se suavizó y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Atrajo hacia sí a Bella para darle un dulce y tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron ardientemente sobre los de ella, intentando disuadirla, sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que ya te has decidido? —preguntó, con los ojos oscuros llenos de esperanza.

—Eh..., yo... —empezó a decir sintiendo una sensación de mareo.

Se desplomó sobre la cama. Edward se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Edward, Te amo, pero...

—¿Pero? —Una luz de alarma iluminó sus ojos.

Bella le apretó la mano.

—Me preocupa que te canses de mí.

Edward la miró con cara de perplejidad.

—¿Por qué piensas algo así?

—Porque ayer por la mañana tú estabas tan enfrascado en tus papeles que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi existencia. Entiendo que todo el mundo necesita tiempo para sí mismo, pero era la mañana después de la primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor. Y eso me puso en alerta.

—Bella, no te estaba ignorando.

Bella clavó la mirada en sus manos enlazadas.

—Pues lo parecía.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No quería decirte esto. No quería que te sintieras mal.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió una punzada de angustia en el estómago. Edward le cogió la mano.

—No te estaba ignorando, simplemente estaba intentando aclarar mis propios sentimientos. Me sentía herido.

—¿Herido? No..., no lo entiendo.

—La noche anterior, justo antes de caer dormida...

—¿Qué?

Edward suspiró.

A Bella el pensamiento le iba a mil por hora. ¿Qué había hecho? De repente, recordó algo. Abrió la boca de sorpresa y se la tapó con las manos.

—Dime que no lo hice...

—Me llamaste Anthony.

—Oh, Dios, Edward —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla, suplicándole con los ojos que la perdonara—. Lo siento.

Edward la abrazó.

—No pensaba decírtelo, porque no quería que te sintieras mal.

—Pero era yo la que te había hecho daño a ti.

El se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó.

—No lo hiciste a propósito. Escucha, Bella, estás pasando un momento muy difícil y soy consciente de ello. Sólo te digo esto porque... —la agarró de los hombros y le dio media vuelta para que lo mirara de frente—, porque preferiría morirme a que creyera que me aburro contigo o que te desatiendo. Te amo con toda mi alma.

Selló sus labios con un beso tierno y amoroso que reveló a Bella que había encontrado al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Mientras que Edward se abría paso entre el tráfico de la autopista para entrar en la ciudad, Bella empezó a pensar en Anthony. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a él, ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward? Deslizó un dedo a lo largo del salpicadero y empezó a juguetear con el botón de la guantera. Miró a Edward y observó su perfil parpadeando bajo la luz intermitente de los faros de los vehículos que corrían en sentido contrario. Era indudable que la quería y que encontraría tiempo para estar con ella. Y estaba convencida de que sería un padre fabuloso para el bebé que estaba de camino. Además, siendo Edward el verdadero padre, las cosas habían tomado el rumbo óptimo. Excepto para Anthony. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que no era justo alimentar las esperanzas de Anthony. De alguna manera, esa noche tenía que encontrar el modo de decirle que habían terminado. Ojalá no tuviera que escoger...

Edward aparcó frente al hotel. Un portero ataviado con un barroco uniforme en tonos granate y dorado abrió la puerta del coche para Bella. Edward la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, rodeándola con el brazo por la cintura. Bella divisó a Anthony, al instante, acercándose hacia ellos.

—Bella —la saludó, inclinándose hacia delante y besándola en la mejilla.

Le colocó la mano donde muere la espalda y la apartó de Edward.

—Vendré a recogerte en un par de horas, Bella —dijo Edward en tono tajante.

—Yo la llevaré —contestó Anthony.

—De eso ni hablar —espetó Edward a su hermano.

Bella puso su mano en el pecho de Edward.

—No pasa nada, Edward. Anthony puede llevarme.

Edward puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no discutió. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con furia y pasión, dejándola sin aliento. Antes de soltarla, le susurró al oído:

—Recuerda esto mientras estás aquí.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Cogió a Bella del brazo y la condujo hasta el ascensor. Unos minutos después abrió la puerta de su habitación en la planta 18. Según pudo comprobar Bella al entrar, se trataba de una suite. Estaba decorada con tonos marrones claros y puntuada con algún que otro toque de rojo carmesí en las obras de arte y los arreglos florales. Tenía un aspecto bastante elegante. Bella tomó asiento en el sofá de piel, de color beige. Anthony sacó una botella de vino de una cubitera plateada que había sobre un pie y sirvió dos copas.

—Es vino sin alcohol —explicó, mientras le tendía una de las copas—. Me he adelantado y he pedido la cena. Se está haciendo tarde y no quería que tuvieras que esperar en tu estado. ¿Cenamos?

Señaló con la mano en dirección a la ventana. Sobre una mesa redonda con vistas espectaculares al horizonte urbano, había un par de platos cubiertos con tapas de plata, candelabros con velas y copas altas llenas de agua helada.

Anthony le retiró la silla y, una vez Bella estuvo sentada, destapó los platos. Los maravillosos aromas que emanaron de ellos hicieron que a Bella se le hiciera la boca agua. Anthony había pedido un chuletón con brócoli y patatas al horno. A ella le había pedido pollo Marsala, trocitos de pollo en una salsa con el característico sabor que sólo el vino Marsala puede aportar. Era uno de sus platos preferidos, que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Se colocó la servilleta de lino verde sobre el regazo.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó.

Anthony encendió las altas velas sostenidas en candelabros plateados sobre la mesa.

—Primero disfrutemos de la cena. Ya hablaremos luego.

Bella accedió, sintiéndose casi agradecida, porque estaba hambrienta.

—Te he telefoneado un par de veces después de registrarme, pero no ha respondido nadie —dijo Anthony, mientras cogía el tenedor y el cuchillo—. ¿Habéis salido?

Bella dudó y sintió que se ruborizaba.

—No, estaba..., esto..., en la ducha.

A Anthony se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al entender lo que implicaba aquella respuesta. A decir verdad, Edward tampoco había contestado al teléfono.

Bella se concentró en su plato. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba Anthony, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban cuando se había marchado?

Comieron el resto de la cena en silencio. Después de cenar, Bella se acomodó en uno de los sillones para evitar que Anthony se acurrucara junto a ella en el sofá. Anthony sirvió en una taza té humeante, de una tetera plateada, y le añadió leche y azúcar. Le acercó la taza y el platillo. Bella percibió el aroma del té Earl Grey, otro de sus favoritos. Anthony tomó asiento en el sillón que había frente a ella.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Edward? —preguntó.

Bella removió el té con la cucharilla que Anthony había dejado en el platillo, aunque él ya lo había removido previamente.

—Bien. Muy bien.

—No demasiado bien, espero.

Bella depositó la taza en la mesa de café.

—Anthony...

—No, sólo quiero saber si estás empezando a considerar la posibilidad de quedarte con Edward.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tomó aire y suspiró. Sabía que tenía que confesárselo esa noche y él acababa de abrirle la puerta para hacerlo.

—Yo...

Anthony dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Maldita sea, sí lo estás haciendo.

Bella entrelazó los dedos.

—Me quiere.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó, levantando la mano en un gesto para indicarle que no siguiera—. No importa. No respondas. —Se puso en pie—. Durante toda mi vida Edward me ha robado las novias —explicó, apretando los puños mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación—, pero esta vez no lo hará. Bajo ningún concepto voy a dejaros solos de nuevo.

—Le prometí a Edward que pasaría un mes con él —dijo Bella con un hilillo de voz, mientras que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—El tendrá su mes, pero yo también voy a estar ahí. Voy a luchar por ti.

Parecía tan enfadado..., y todo por ella. Nunca lo había visto tan categórico. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de su empresa. Pero Bella no quería convertirse en un trofeo de un concurso que venía prolongándose desde que ambos hermanos eran adolescentes.

—Anthony, esto no va de ganar a tu hermano. Esto va del amor... y de la vida.

Anthony clavó la vista en Bella. La miró con dureza, fijamente.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

Bella respiró hondo.

—Anthony, en lo más profundo de tu ser tienes que saber que las cosas entre nosotros no van a funcionar.

—Mentira.

—Estás entregado a tu profesión. No hay espacio en tu vida para una relación seria en estos momentos.

—Te dije que eso iba a cambiar.

—Sé que lo estás intentando, Anthony, de verdad, pero no está sucediendo. Y lo entiendo. Entiendo que tu empresa sea tan importante para ti.

—No es más importante que tú.

Bella se colocó el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea verdad.

Anthony se arrodilló frente a ella y la cogió de la mano.

—Bella, no hay nada más importante para mí que tú.

Le acarició la mano con una ternura y una dulzura que le llegaron al alma. Al sentir el tacto sensual de sus labios, rozándole el dorso de la mano, como el aleteo de una mariposa, pensó que iba a derretirse.

Sus ojos de color azul oscuro habían pasado de ser hielo quebradizo a convertirse en cálidos estanques de deseo.

—¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos, Bella? ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezamos a salir? ¿De cuando fuimos a esquiar aquel primer diciembre? ¿De la noche que fuimos a la piscina de agua caliente?

Lo recordaba. Había ocurrido en una noche bellísima, nítida y despejada. Las luces de la montaña vecina destellaban y la luna llena se reflejaba en la nieve. Grandes y esponjosos copos de nieve caían del cielo, y se posaban en el pelo y el rostro de ambos.

—¿Te acuerdas de que regresamos al camarote —continuó él— y la llave electrónica no funcionaba?

Bella sonrió.

—Y tuviste que recorrer toda la recepción únicamente con la toalla enrollada a la cintura, para que te dieran otra.

En realidad, llevaba un bañador bajo la toalla, pero cuando ella recreó la imagen en su cabeza, sólo permanecía la toalla y la dulce posibilidad de que se le resbalara.

—Si no recuerdo mal, a la vuelta, me recibiste lanzándome una bola de nieve al pecho —dijo.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, y tú me tiraste un puñado de nieve por encima.

La había perseguido, la había agarrado por detrás y la había rodeado con sus brazos, entre risas y protestas, y luego le había echado por encima un puñado de nieve blanca. Al recordar la nieve fría y mojada derramándose entre sus pechos, los pezones se le enderezaron.

Aquél había sido el primer viaje que habían realizado juntos y la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Anthony había querido que fuera algo especial. Por eso había sugerido ir de viaje. Tras el incidente con la nieve, la había llevado al búngalo y habían hecho el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada, frente a un fuego crepitante. Recordaba haberse levantado por la mañana, rodeada por la calidez de sus brazos, pensando que era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—¿Te das cuenta, Bella? No me cuesta pasar tiempo contigo, lo que me cuesta es pasar tiempo lejos de ti.

—No lo entiendo.

—Cuando estoy contigo, nada más me importa. Nada. Ni mi empresa, ni mi familia, ni yo mismo. Y hasta ahora, eso me asustaba. De eso era de lo que huía, pero ya no tengo miedo. Me he dado cuenta de que contigo soy más de lo que nunca podré ser por mí mismo. Contigo puedo prescindir de mi negocio y de las formas tradicionales de éxito, por las que tanto he luchado. Contigo veo una vida llena de amor y felicidad. A través de tus ojos veo un mundo mejor y una versión mucho mejor de mí mismo. —Anthony se llevó la mano de Bella a la boca. El dulce tacto de sus labios le hizo perder la compostura—. Te amo. No puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti —concluyó.

Sus palabras la conmovieron profundamente y la llenaron de confusión. Había llegado a una conclusión, la de tener aquel bebé con su padre, y ahora Anthony la había echado por tierra al mostrarse tan..., tan maravillosamente enamorado de ella. Pero ella amaba a Edward.

Y amaba a Anthony. Clavó la mirada en sus amorosos ojos. No podía creer cuánto lo quería. Pero el bebé era de Edward y ese hecho inclinaba la balanza a su favor. ¿O no?

—Bella, estoy preparado para dar un paso adelante y construir una nueva vida contigo —dijo, poniéndole la mano en la barriga— y con nuestro hijo.

Ella posó su mano sobre la de él.

—Pero, Anthony, el bebé es de Edward.

—Si tú y yo nos casamos, cualquier hijo tuyo también será mío. Criaré al hijo de Edward como si fuera mío.

«¿Hijo?»

—Anthony, ¿tienes noticias del doctor? ¿Sabe ya que es un niño?

—Sí. De hecho, los dos que vienen son niños.

Bella intentó hablar, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Son gemelos?

—Exacto.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada.

—Son gemelos idénticos.

Bella empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Iba a tener gemelos. Se sintió desbordada por la situación.

—Bella —le dijo Anthony, tomándola de la mano y rozándole los nudillos con los labios, luego apretó la palma contra la mejilla, sosteniéndola junto a su piel recién afeitada—. Te amo más que a mi vida. Y me da igual cuántos bebés de Edward lleves dentro, los criaré como si fueran míos. Los querré como si fueran míos.

Le besó la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Posó en ella su cálida mirada, llena de amor y de ternura. Bella notó una ráfaga de amor henchirse en su interior.

—Hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Sé que te preocupa la cantidad de tiempo que paso en el trabajo, pero eso no será ningún problema. Ya no tengo ninguna empresa que dirigir.

Bella se sobresaltó.

—¿La has vendido?

—No, sigo siendo el principal accionista, pero voy a rebajar mi cargo al de presidente. He ascendido a Ken Harvey. El dirigirá la empresa a partir de ahora. Voy a pasar todo mi tiempo contigo y los niños.

Bella se soltó de su mano y se puso en pie. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando el infintio. Estaba hecha un lío. Y muerta de miedo.

Vio el reflejo de Anthony en el vidrio. Se aproximaba a ella. Le colocó las manos en los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? Pensaba que estarías contenta.

—No puedes dejar tu empresa por mí. ¿Qué pasará si empiezas a odiarme por ello? ¿O si empiezas a culpar a los bebés?

—Eso no sucederá nunca —aseguró Anthony, volviéndole la cara para mirarla de frente y apresando su boca entre la suya, dejando que sus labios surtieran un efecto mágico en ella.

Bella se derritió cuando la lengua de Anthony se abrió camino entre sus labios y se enredó con la suya. Anthony liberó su boca, pero la mantuvo firmemente abrazada entre sus brazos.

—Yo nunca podría odiarte. Te amo demasiado. Y eso también va por nuestros bebés.

—Oh, Anthony. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Bella, te enamoraste de mí mucho antes de conocer a Edward. Accediste a casarte conmigo. No dejes que un caso de confusión de identidades destruya lo que tenemos.

Hacía tan sólo unas horas Bella lo había resuelto todo. Edward la amaba y ella lo amaba. Iba a tener un hijo suyo. Casarse con él tenía sentido.

También amaba a Anthony, pero se había auto convencido de que él no la quería. Y ahora él había echado por tierra esa idea y, en realidad, le había demostrado que la quería más de lo que ella podía imaginar que nadie la amara. Anthony le rodeó la cintura.

—Bella, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero dime que te casarás conmigo.

—Yo... no sé qué hacer.

—¿Me quieres?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo quería. Derramó una lágrima.

—Sí —susurró, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba descontroladamente—, pero necesito tiempo. —Sin hacer ninguna pausa, añadió—: Están pasando tantas cosas, y estoy tan confundida...

Anthony le puso los dedos sobre los labios para que no continuara.

—Ya lo sé, amor mío. No pasa nada. Vayamos paso a paso. Por ahora yo me conformo con saber que me quieres.

La miró sonriente y ella lo encontró tan juvenil y apuesto que se le deshizo el corazón. Al notar la dulce adoración en sus ojos, sintió un arrebato de amor dentro de ella que aturdió sus sentidos. Anthony se inclinó sobre ella. El tierno roce de sus labios le llegó muy hondo. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ahondó su beso. Anthony sondeó, tiernamente, sus labios con su lengua y Bella los abrió para él, invitándolo a enlazarse en un beso abrasador.

Anthony gimió y la aferró contra sí. Los pechos de Bella se aplastaron contra su sólido torso. Tenía los pezones erectos por el deseo. Anthony le echó la melena por detrás de los hombros y la cogió por la nuca.

—Te amo. Eres todo mi mundo —le susurró al oído, tenues palabras que le hicieron sentir un escalofrío.

A Bella le dolían los pechos y empezaba a notar una sensación punzante entre las piernas.

—Bella, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Bella estaba sobrecogida por el anhelo.

—Sí —musitó—. Hazme el amor, Anthony.

Anthony le pasó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas v la levantó en volandas. Bella se aferró a su cuello mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. La tumbó en la cama y se sentó junto a ella. Le deshizo el nudo del vestido cruzado que llevaba y se lo abrió. Su mirada, cálida y amorosa, la recorrió de arriba abajo con admiración.

—Eres tan guapa, amor mío.

Anthony no podía creer que Bella le estuviera dejando hacerle el amor. Había temido que lo rechazara. Pero su decisión lo había alentado. Se moría de amor por ella.

Bella se sentó, se quitó el vestido por los hombros y lo apartó a un lado. Luego se desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó. Sus pechos, redondos y cremosos, quedaron a la vista.

Anthony le chupó un seno mientras que, con un dedo, dibujaba la forma del otro. Era increíblemente suave. Bella le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el pecho. El pezón se apretaba contra su palma.

Anthony le mordisqueó la base del cuello. A Bella se le aceleró la respiración, como le ocurría siempre que le hacía aquello. Anthony continuó besuqueándole el cuello, recorriéndole la clavícula, sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos en ningún momento. Al notar que Bella se arqueaba contra su mano, se le agolpó la sangre en la entrepierna. Bella le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó. Anthony la lanzó lejos de la cama mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones. Cuando los dedos de Bella se deslizaron dentro de sus calzoncillos y rodearon su miembro erecto, contuvo el aliento, y luego exhaló largamente mientras ella empezaba a masturbarlo.

El tacto de sus dedos era tan maravilloso que pensó que iba a morir de placer. Le acarició el otro pecho, deleitándose con los gemidos que ella emitía, y luego le lamió el pezón, se lo metió en la boca y la lameteó con la punta de la lengua. A Bella le encantaba que le hiciera aquello. Le apretó más fuerte la verga y aceleró sus movimientos. Anthony se metió entonces toda la areola en la boca y se la chupó suavemente.

—Me gusta mucho —susurró Bella, bajito.

El contacto de su cálida mano masturbándolo lo estaba excitando demasiado y era demasiado pronto. Anthony se apartó de ella.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo, cariño —le dijo, apartando sus pantalones y calzoncillos y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas a la otra habitación.

Cogió la helada botella de vino y una de las copas. Las depositó en la mesilla de noche y llenó la copa.

—¿Tienes sed? —preguntó Bella.

—No exactamente —contestó él.

Sumergió un dedo en el líquido transparente, lo colocó sobre un pecho de Bella y dejó que una gota cayera sobre su pezón.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Bella, abriendo los ojos.

Anthony toqueteó el pezón con su dedo frío y mojado y luego se lo metió en la boca, calentándolo con los rápidos roces de su lengua. Simultáneamente, dejó caer una gota y acarició el otro pezón, al que luego dedicó toda la atención de sus labios. Bella arqueó la pelvis hacia delante, indicándole que quería un poco de atención en aquella zona. Anthony descendió la mano, recorriéndole el liso vientre, dejando atrás el ombligo e introduciéndola finalmente bajo sus bragas. Se abrió camino entre sus rizos sedosos y morenos, pasó por encima del capuchón del clítoris y le metió los dedos. Estaba mojada. Sintió un movimiento en su pene. Descubrió el clítoris con sumo cuidado, y Bella gimió y abrió más las piernas. Anthony le bajó las braguitas por debajo de las caderas con dos dedos y se deleitó con la imagen de su gloriosa vulva desnuda. Le dio un beso rápido y se las quitó del todo. Subió, acariciándole el muslo, continuó por las caderas y volvió a ahuecar las manos sobre sus pechos. Los pezones se endurecieron contra sus palmas.

Le dio un sorbito al vino, sin tragárselo, y se metió un pezón en la boca llena. A Bella se le tensó todo el cuerpo al notar rodeándola el frío líquido. Se le endureció aún más el pezón.

—Oh, Anthony, es increíble.

Anthony se tragó el vino y le lamió el pezón, calentándolo.

Bella sonrió, lo tumbó boca arriba y trepó sobre él.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo, rodeándole la polla con las manos y bajando su boca hasta él.

Al notar su cálida boca alrededor de la polla, a Anthony se le aceleró el torrente sanguíneo. Bella deslizó los labios por la polla, metiéndosela hasta la garganta, y luego volvió a retirarse y empezó a describir círculos con su lengua alrededor de la corona. Metió su otra mano entre las piernas de Anthony y le acarició los testículos.

—¿Te gusta?

Anthony asintió.

—Oh, sí, cariño, me gusta mucho.

—Bien —dijo ella, dándole un sorbo al vino sin alcohol y acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

El hecho de anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir no lo preparó para aquella sensación tan placentera. El líquido frío lo rodeó mientras ella deslizaba sus labios alrededor de él, inundándolo con el vino atrapado en su boca. Bella lo hizo borbotear alrededor de él y luego le rodeó la corona con su cálida lengua. Frío y caliente. Borboteos y círculos.

Entonces el líquido frío desapareció y la boca de Bella fue calentándose lentamente. Se apartó de él y le lamió la verga, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, como si fuera una piruleta. A Anthony le encantaba.

La cogió por el cuello, le levantó la cara alzándole la barbilla y mirándola con ojos amorosos le dijo:

—Ven aquí, amor mío.

Bella se tumbó encima de él y se fundieron en un beso. Sus labios se movieron al unísono y sus lenguas empezaron a danzar rítmicamente. Anthony giró sobre ella y se colocó encima.

Le besó los pechos, mordisqueándoselos suavemente, y bajó hasta su vulva. Deslizó su lengua entre sus labios inferiores y fue acariciándole entre los pliegues hasta encontrar el botoncito enterrado bajo ellos. Bella se estremeció. Empezó a lamerla y chuparla. Bella se arqueó contra él. Anthony la acarició con el dedo, metiéndolo de vez en cuando en su aterciopelada vagina, sabiendo que eso era lo que le gustaba.

Bella tomó aire y empezó a jadear en voz baja. Anthony aceleró sus movimientos y sus gemidos subieron de tono. El oírla gemir lo estremeció y lo excitó hasta un punto de no retorno. Deslizó su dedo dentro de su vagina, hasta el fondo, y notó cómo los músculos de Bella se aferraban a él, apretándolo entre su sedosa y suave humedad.

Bella tuvo un orgasmo que la hizo convulsionarse hasta desplomarse finalmente en la cama. Anthony le sonrió mientras subía hasta ella, acariciándole el cuerpo, y se la quedaba mirando. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, le cogió el pene con la mano y tiró de él, para hacerle saber que había llegado el momento. Abrió las piernas y colocó su verga frente a la resbaladiza entrada de su vagina.

Anthony empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Una vez tuvo toda la verga dentro de ella, notó que estaba a punto de correrse. La sacó, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba por el interior de ella y luego volvió a embestirla, poco a poco.

—Más rápido —murmuró Bella, enroscándole las piernas a la cintura.

Anthony la embistió de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, y continuó penetrándola.

—Haz que me corra, Anthony.

Por el tono de su voz, Anthony supo que Bella se acercaba al clímax de nuevo. La embistió de nuevo, una y otra vez, aproximándose él también al orgasmo.

—Cariño, me excitas tanto —exclamó.

—Oh, sí, sí —balbuceó ella, antes de gemir, larga y profundamente.

Anthony sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba y eyaculó dentro de su suave calor femenino. Momentos después, ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Anthony se apartó y se colocó de lado, cara a cara, pues no quería aplastarla con su peso.

La abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y pensando que no quería separarse nunca de ella.

—

—

—

—

* * *

_**Aquí otro capi mas, se k algunas no les gusta mucho k digamos cuando sale Anthony en escena, pero es necesario, y aunque muchas me han preguntado con quien se quedara no es bueno revelarles el final tan pronto así k paciencia =D la paciencia es una virtud =D**_

_**Gracias a todas las que comentan,**_

_**Los leo todos aunque no puedo contestarlos todos o a veces no me da el tiempo xD pero gracias, dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**adiosito**_


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**_

_**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar**_

_**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Edward observó con cara de pocos amigos cómo el coche de Anthony aparcaba frente a su casa. Había llamado al hotel, pero la recepcionista se había negado a pasar su llamada, alegando que la habitación mil ochocientos cincuenta y dos había solicitado que no se los molestara. Enfurecido, Edward había pensado en ir hasta el hotel y aporrear la puerta hasta que contestaran, pero era consciente de que a Bella no le habría gustado que lo hiciera.

Anthony le abrió la puerta a Bella y le puso la mano en la curva del final de la espalda mientras la acompañaba hasta la casa.

¿Cómo podía ser? Bella le había dicho que lo quería y, sin embargo, había pasado la noche con Anthony.

Edward oyó la llave en la cerradura y a Bella abrir la puerta.

—Ah, Edward, estás aquí... —dijo Bella al entrar, seguida de Anthony.

—Sí, he estado aquí toda la noche. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?

Inmediatamente deseó no haber dicho aquello. Sonó mezquino y, por la tensión que se le acumuló a Bella en los hombros, quedó claro que la había puesto a la defensiva.

—Edward, tengo algo que decirte.

Edward sintió como toda la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo. Se le encogió el corazón. Iba a perderla.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —sugirió Bella.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró con dureza a Anthony, que había tomado asiento en el sillón como si fuera el dueño de la casa. Bella se sentó en el sofá junto a Edward.

—En primer lugar —empezó Bella— quiero decirte que...

Se detuvo a mirarlo, con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios y el rostro iluminado por un suave resplandor, el resplandor de una mujer enamorada. A Edward se le encogió el corazón. No sabía cómo, pero Anthony había ganado. Lo sabía.

—... voy a tener gemelos.

Edward procesó aquellas palabras lentamente. ¿Así que iban a tener gemelos? Sintió un arrebato de júbilo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. La tomó de las manos.

—Madre mía, Bella, eso es maravilloso.

Bella le apretó las manos y, por un instante, Edward pensó que todo iba a salir bien. Pero entonces ella se soltó, juntó las manos sobre el regazo y clavó la vista en ellas.

—Esa es la buena noticia.

Lo cual implicaba que había una mala. Con los dientes apretados, Edward aguardó a que le dijera que regresaba a Ottawa con Anthony.

—Anthony me ha convencido de que...

«Ahora.»

—... él también debería trasladarse aquí durante las próximas semanas. Aún necesito cierto tiempo para tomar una decisión y cree que no es justo darte la ventaja de tenerme para ti solo.

Edward lanzó una mirada de odio a Anthony.

—¿Y qué hay de tu empresa? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes por eso, "hermanito" —contestó Anthony, repantigándose en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, con aspecto de estar más relajado de lo que Edward lo había visto en años—. He cedido el control a Ken Harvey. Ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer visitas a la familia.

Edward sintió una punzada en el estómago. Anthony había hecho el gran gesto de alejarse de su negocio para dedicarles todo el tiempo a Bella y los bebés. ¿Cómo podía Edward competir con algo así? Habría vendido su empresa en aquel preciso instante si supiera que con ello iba a conquistar el corazón de Bella, pero ahora parecería una estratagema barata.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Bella, mirándolo, con las manos sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué me parece el hecho de que Anthony se mude aquí? —Detestaba la idea—. Si es eso lo que quieres, Bell's...

—Bueno, opino que es justo para Anthony.

No tenía otra opción. Si se negaba, lo más probable es que Bella recogiera sus bártulos y se marchara. No tenía alternativa.

—Vale, pues que así sea —respondió.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Bella estaba en plena revolución hormonal. Estaba sentada en el sofá con Edward a su izquierda y Anthony a su derecha viendo una película de suspense y ciencia ficción en la que había perdido el interés hacía una hora. Normalmente habría estado completamente absorta, pero el embarazo estaba causando estragos en su libido y le costaba trabajo estar sentada entre aquellos dos pedazos de monumentos con los cuales había mantenido relaciones íntimas y de los cuales estaba enamorada, y no poder agarrar a uno de ellos y arrastrarlo a la cama con ella. ¿Por qué no se llevaba a los dos? La idea de que dos hombres impresionantes la acariciaran, la besaran y le arrancaran la ropa del cuerpo la excitó enormemente.

Se revolvió incómoda, intentando no rozarse con ninguno de ellos. Pero no hubo suerte. Su pierna encontró el muslo de Edward y sintió un escalofrío. Al intentar apartarse de él, le rozó con el codo el brazo a Anthony y se le puso la piel de gallina. Se pasó la mano por la frente: la tenía sudada.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Anthony.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre —comentó, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco acalorada.

Acalorada. Estaba que echaba humo.

—Te traeré un poco de agua —se ofreció Anthony, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en la cocina.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

Bella asintió. Anthony regresó con un vaso y se bebió el agua de un trago.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Bell's? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, acabemos de ver la película.

Cuando la película terminó, Edward apagó el reproductor de DVD y puso la televisión. Emitían un programa con entrevistas y los tres se quedaron mirándolo. Ojalá alguno de los dos hermanos decidiera irse a la cama. Entonces ella podría arrastrar al otro hasta su habitación.

A ese programa siguió otro, y nadie se movió del sofá. Bella miró a Anthony con recelo. Casi nunca trasnochaba y, sin embargo, allí estaba, a las dos de la madrugada, clavado delante del televisor. De repente, se le ocurrió que los dos estaban esperando a que el otro se fuera a dormir para quedarse a solas con ella.

Después de haber discutido que Anthony se instalara también en la casa esa misma mañana, Edward le había asignado el sofá que había en el sótano, en un cuarto de juegos muy cómodo y lujoso. La tercera habitación de la planta superior era un cuarto de estar, y la única opción era dormir en el sofá cama del salón, lo cual no ofrecía intimidad alguna.

Habían acordado cómo dormir. Lo que no habían decidido era quién iba a dormir con Bella, trepar a su cama y hacerle el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada. Ahora mismo lo que más le apetecía es que le hicieran el amor con pasión.

Miró a Anthony por el rabillo del ojo y luego a Edward. _«Maldita sea. Que uno de los dos se vaya a la cama. ¡Me da igual quién sea!»_

Transcurrieron otros veinte minutos, que se hicieron eternos. Al final, Bella se puso en pie.

—Buenas noches —farfulló entre dientes, adentrándose en el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio.

—¿Qué le pasa? —oyó que Edward murmuraba bajito.

—No lo sé. Cambios de humor, quizá —respondió Anthony.

Bella cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bella se quedó contemplando la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en la pared y las sombras de las ramas de los árboles que se balanceaban con la brisa.

El cuerpo le pedía caricias. Quería que Anthony o Edward se unieran a ella, que la acariciaran, la besaran y la, subieran al cielo. Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo procedentes del salón, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más contundentes. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su habitación. Contuvo el aliento.

—¿Qué haces, Edward?

Tuvo que esforzarse para oír lo que murmuraba Anthony.

—Quiero comprobar que está bien —respondía Edward.

—No, es mi prometida. Lo haré yo.

Bella se aferró a las sábanas.

—Dejó de ser tu prometida al minuto de descubrir de quién era el niño que llevaba dentro.

Las voces se callaron y alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Estoy bien. No necesito nada —mintió.

No quería que los dos se asomaran por allí. Igual perdía la cabeza e intentaba seducirlos a ambos. Los oyó alejarse en direcciones opuestas y soltó las sábanas. ¡Qué mala suerte! Allí estaba ella, marcándoles las distancias a dos amantes fantásticos, tumbada, totalmente frustrada, mirando el techo. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

A la mañana siguiente se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente, cubriéndose el cuerpo de espuma y enjabonándoselo entero con largas y lentas caricias. Pensó en cómo Edward le acariciaba los pechos. Se pasó la ducha de masaje por todo el cuerpo. Recordó a Anthony besándole el vientre y lamiéndole la vulva. Abrió las piernas e hizo girar la ducha sobre su clítoris, apoyando la espalda en la pared y disfrutando de aquella intensa estimulación. Al cabo de unos momentos tuvo un orgasmo. Un orgasmo vacío y frustrante. Deseaba tener a uno de sus hombres dentro de ella.

Se secó, se puso por encima un albornoz suave y esponjoso de Edward y se lo ató a la cintura. Al abrir la puerta del baño se encontró con Edward saliendo de su habitación.

—Buenos días, cielo.

La cogió por la cintura y la atrajo de espaldas contra su musculoso pecho. Le recorrió el vientre con los dedos y Bella pudo sentir cómo su pene se endurecía contra sus nalgas. Le dolía el cuerpo por dentro. Su vagina se contraía, anhelaba sentir su enhiesta verga dentro de ella. Se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos. Lo cogió de la mano y estaba a punto de arrastrarlo a su habitación cuando oyeron un _«buenos días»._

Bella abrió los ojos del susto y topó con la mirada de desaprobación de Anthony. _«Maldita sea.»_ Se enderezó y se zafó de Edward. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días, Anthony —saludó, pasó a su lado y se metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Vaya, no podía haber sido más inoportuno. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, desde el punto de vista de Anthony, consideraría que había sido de lo más oportuno.

Aquella situación era una locura. Ambos querían hacer el amor con ella y ella quería hacer el amor con los dos. Todo parecía que ni pintado y, sin embargo, no dejaba de encontrarse constantemente excitada y sin tener a ningún hombre que la satisficiera porque se pasaban el día acechándose el uno al otro. Tenía que haber una solución que permitiera que nadie sufriera.

Durante los días siguientes, ninguno de los dos la dejó a solas con el otro. Edward efectuó una llamada telefónica para hacer las gestiones pertinentes y no tener que aparecer por la oficina.

A medida que su frustración iba en aumento, se preguntó por qué no se levantaba sencillamente a media noche y se metía a hurtadillas en el dormitorio de Edward, no se planteaba hacerle una visita a Anthony en el sótano, porque la estancia estaba demasiado expuesta y se veía todo desde la puerta de las escaleras. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se sentía incómoda ante la idea de hacer el amor con uno de ellos mientras que el otro estaba a tan sólo unos metros. ¿A qué vendrían aquellas inhibiciones tan estúpidas?

—.

—.

—.

—.

La quinta noche, Bella no pudo soportar más estar sola en su habitación. Tenía los pechos hinchados y le dolían, y su cuerpo ansiaba las caricias de uno de sus hombres. Y uno de ellos dormía en la puerta contigua. No iba a seguir haciéndose aquello a sí misma. Apartó las sábanas y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y echó un vistazo fuera. Todo estaba tranquilo. No había ni rastro de Anthony ni de Edward.

Se deslizó en el pasillo y cerró silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación tras ella. Luego fue de puntillas hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Se sentía como una adolescente escapándose para acudir a una cita prohibida, sin que la pillaran sus padres.

Se quedó de pie unos momentos frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, sopesando si debía llamar o sencillamente entrar. Si Anthony seguía despierto aunque no era probable a las dos de la madrugada, podía oírla. No le gustaba entrar sin más en el dormitorio de Edward, pero seguro que a él no le molestaba.

Se encogió de hombros. Mejor sería descubrirlo. Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta. Se coló dentro y la cerró tras de sí. Notaba los latidos entrecortados de su corazón. Habría sido una ladrona nefasta, de eso no cabía duda. No era capaz de entrar en la habitación de su amante sin estar a punto de padecer un ataque de corazón. Se apoyó en la puerta.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la cama y pudo ver los valles sombreados de sus sábanas elevándose sobre su cuerpo. Edward se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Bell's? —preguntó, con voz ronca por el sueño.

Bella sintió un temblor en el cuerpo. Con aquel pelo alborotado y el rostro ensombrecido por una barba incipiente, iluminado por la luz de la luna, estaba tan sexy.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Tomó aliento y lo miró fijamente. Se estremecí por dentro sólo de pensar en lo que le aguardaba.

—Yo... sólo quería estar contigo —dijo con voz queda y sensual.

Edward abrió las sábanas y cruzó la habitación en una milésima de segundo, clavando su mirada oscura y ardiente en ella. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. A Bella se le pusieron los pezones de punta al instante, nada más rozarse con el torso Edward. Se besaron con ardor. Bella lo abrazó por cuello, disfrutando al notar el musculoso cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo y sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla.

—Oh, Edward, te necesito.

Le recorrió con las manos sus anchos hombros continuó acariciándole el musculoso pecho. Edward ahondó en su beso. Bella le retiró la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y le metió la mano dentro para tocar su larga y sólida erección. La prueba incontestable de que él también la deseaba, la emocionó.

Edward apartó los labios y la apoyó contra la puerta. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo el camisón. Le acarició los pechos. Sus pezones se convirtieron en botones duros y ardientes de deseo. Bella no podía esperar.

—Estoy tan mojada, Edward...

Lo besó y le guió una mano hasta el pubis para que comprobara que no mentía. Edward deslizó los dedos bajo sus braguitas de encaje, le acarició los rizos y luego le metió un dedo.

—Sí que lo estás.

Edward no apartó la mirada de ella en ningún momento. La intensidad con que la miraba la deshacía por completo.

—Edward, hazme el amor... aquí y ahora.

Edward hizo un movimiento y Bella notó cómo la cabeza del pene empujaba suavemente contra su carne húmeda. Se puso de puntillas y abrió las piernas, inclinando la pelvis hacia adelante para facilitarle el acceso. Edward le apartó las braguitas y apretó más. Su verga se deslizó dentro de ella como una flecha. Bella gimió al notar la deliciosa sensación de su vagina húmeda y caliente abriéndose alrededor de él. Apretó los músculos internos para recibir aquella verga larga y dura.

—Oh, Bella, es genial.

Edward volvió a embestirla, enterrándose en sus entrañas. Bella continuó contrayendo sus músculos internos, intentando atraerlo aún más adentro y disfrutando de la sensación de notar en su interior su miembro duro, sólido e inflexible.

Edward la agarró por los muslos y la levantó del suelo.

Bella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Edward salió y volvió a entrar, lentamente, una y otra vez.

Bella se aferró a sus hombros, respirando cada vez más rápido, sintiendo palpitaciones en todo el cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, Edward, te deseo tanto.

Edward empujó con más fuerza, más rápidamente.

Bella gimió al notar el suave tacto de su penea deslizándose dentro de ella, llenándola de un placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Oh, sí, sí —gritó al notar la sensación intensa y exquisita del orgasmo que se avecinaba—. Voy a correrme —gritó llena de alegría.

Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas, cada vez más fuertes, pues sabía lo que le gustaba.

Bella contrajo aún más las aterciopeladas paredes de su vagina, intensificando la fricción y el placer.

Edward la apoyó contra la puerta mientras ella gemía de placer.

—Oh, Edward... ¡Oh, sí!

—Ah, Bella... Ah, Bella... Ah...

Bella notó el estallido de líquido caliente dentro de ella. Ambos permanecieron de pie inmóviles, mientras él eyaculaba dentro y los músculos de Bella se contraían alrededor de su pene, aferrados el uno al otro mientras culminaban el acto juntos.

Al desplomarse contra la puerta, Bella cayó en la cuenta que no había hecho el amor de forma silenciosa.

—¿Crees que Anthony nos habrá oído? —susurró.

Edward le besó el cuello.

—¿Y qué si lo ha hecho?

—No sé... —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward la besó.

—¿Por eso has tardado tanto en venir a buscarme? ¿Te preocupaba que nos oyera?

—Bueno..., no me sentía cómoda... —respondió, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros—. Ya sabes, teniéndolo tan cerca.

—Yo también estoy cerca. ¿Te has acostado con él?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Así que has estado escondida en tu habitación, frustrada —continuó, acariciándole el cabello y apartándoselo de los ojos—. Escucha, Bella, los dos somos hombres adultos. Tienes que pensar en lo que tú necesitas y dejar de preocuparte por nosotros.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que metiera a Anthony en mi habitación o bajara al sótano y pasara la noche con él?

—No he dicho que no me importara, pero lo superaría. Si me estás pidiendo permiso, no lo hagas. No lo necesitas. Haz lo que creas que debes hacer.

A Bella se le derritió el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras tan llenas de preocupación por sus necesidades. Lo besó.

—Gracias.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y dio un brinco, sobresaltada.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

_**Ohhhh bueno aquí otro capi, dado que aun no me pongo al corriente con los trabajos puede que el otro tarde un poco.**_

_**Para las que quierian saber cuanto le falta a esta historia mmm ps les diria que aproximadamente tres o cuatro capis ya estamos en el final.**_

_**Y para algunas que también me dicen k isabella tiene una suerte…. Diosss si tiene una suerta ya quisiera tener a esos dos bombones yo aunque bueno en mis sueños si están =D. aunque también concuerdo con k es un pokito perra la mushasha pero bueno es la historia le da un poco de pikante xD**_

_**Nos leemos pronto Gracias a todas y todos los que dejan comentarios y a los que siguen la historia se les agradece mucho mucho**_

_**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo hasta pronto =D**_


	16. Capitulo 16

Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.

N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar

N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

—Edward, ¿está Bella contigo?

A Bella se le encogió el estómago al saber que Anthony estaba a unos centímetros, que sólo los separa ba una puerta, mientras ella seguía allí con la verga de Edward aún dentro.

—No es asunto tuyo, Anthony.

Anthony llamó con más fuerza.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí?

Bella clavó la mirada en Edward, se mordisqueó el labio inferior y suspiró:

—Sí, Anthony.

Edward se apartó de ella. Bella sintió frío al notar cómo salía de su interior. Se alisó el camisón y abrió la puerta. Sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, he oído ruidos, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Pues sí, estoy bien. Edward y yo estábamos... —dudó sobre si continuar al ver cómo el rostro de Anthony se tensaba, pero suspiró y dijo—:... estábamos haciendo el amor.

Anthony se quedó boquiabierto. Obviamente había esperado que Bella mintiera.

—Escucha, Anthony, llevo todos estos días en mi habitación suspirando por vosotros —dijo, señalándolos a ambos—, pero no he hecho nada porque... bueno, pensaba que si me iba a la cama con uno de vosotros podía hacerle daño al otro.

—¿Y entonces decidiste acostarte con Edward?

—Estaba más cerca.

—Gracias —rezongó Edward.

Bella volvió la vista hacia él y le acarició el brazo con delicadeza.

—No te ofendas, por favor. Los deseo a ambos —aclaró. Miró a Anthony y dijo— No quiero tener que decidir entre los dos —añadió, notando que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. Yo no quería vivir una situación así. No quería hacerles daño a ninguno de los dos. No hay una fórmula mágica para elegir entre ustedes —continuó, llorando a moco tendido—. Los quiero a los dos.

—Oh, Bella —exclamó Anthony tomándola entre sus brazos.

Bella enterró el rostro en el cuello de Anthony. Edward le acarició la espalda.

—Todo esto tiene que ser terriblemente duro para ti —opinó Edward—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para que sea más fácil?

Bella se sorbió la nariz y se enjugó los ojos. El calor de las caricias de ambos la excitó.

—No lo sé, pero... —sin pensarlo arqueó su cuerpo contra Anthony, presionándolo con sus pechos, confusa por el anhelo—. Maldita sea, estas hormonas me van a volver loca... Me estoy excitando otra vez.

Sus dedos se enredaron en la bata de Anthony. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Te deseo.

Miró a Edward.

—¡Los deseo a los dos! —espetó entre lloros, sorbiéndose los mocos, totalmente desconcertada.

Enterró la cara en el pecho de Anthony de nuevo. Anthony le alcanzó un pañuelo. Bella se enjugó los ojos y se sonó la nariz.

—¿A los dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Anthony.

_«¿A los dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?»,_ pensó Bella para sus adentros. Sus hormonas se activaron. Se le aceleró el ritmo cardíaco.

—Sí. No... Me refiero a... —Volvió a sonarse la nariz y respiró hondo—. Mejor será que... piense un poco sobre ello.

Aquélla había sido una de sus fantasías más estimulantes. Y ahora que lo había sacado a colación, empezaba a hacer mella en ella, a convertirse en una comezón que no se iba rascándose. Bella sabía que no lograría zafarse de aquel anhelo, pero por las caras de Anthony y Edward supo que nunca aceptarían algo así. La verdad es que nunca se le habría ocurrido que lo hicieran.

Sin embargo, Edward le había dicho que se ocupara de satisfacer sus propias necesidades y los dejara a ellos ocuparse de las suyas. Bella se acarició los pechos, pensando que un poco de persuasión no vendría mal.

—He tenido algunas fantasías. He imaginado cómo sería tenerlos a los dos acariciándome los pechos, uno cada uno —dijo, acariciándose los pezones, que se perfilaban claramente bajo el fino algodón de su camisón— sentir las bocas de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Deslizó una mano hacia abajo, dejando atrás su vientre. Anthony y Edward observaban sus movimientos mientras se acariciaba el monte de Venus y entre las piernas. Se sentía tan lasciva y tan sexy.

—He fantaseado con que uno de ustedes me embistiera con una de sus largas y duras pollas mientras yo se la chupaba al otro, rodeándole la polla con la lengua.

Notó que ambos se excitaban con sus palabras.

—Bella, tú y tus fantasías —acertó a decir Edward con voz ronca.

Bella volvió a acariciarse los pechos, luego le tomó la mano a Anthony y se la llevó sobre el pecho derecho. Notó que Anthony se tensaba cuando le tomó la mano a Edward y se la colocó sobre el pecho izquierdo.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Anthony con la vista clavada en la mano de Edward.

Edward empezó a acariciarla dibujando círculos.

Anthony la masajeaba suavemente y luego le rodeó el pezón con un dedo.

Bella se levantó el camisón, dejando a la vista la parte inferior de sus pechos. Luego guió la mano de Anthony bajo la tela, hasta uno de sus pechos desnudos. Anthony tomó aire al notar que la carne de ella se adaptaba a sus suaves apretones. Edward deslizó una mano sobre el vientre desnudo, le metió un dedo dentro de las braguitas y, suavemente, empezó a acariciarle la humedad.

La excitante forma de tocarla de Edward le nubló el pensamiento. Quería tumbarse en el suelo, allí mismo, abrir las piernas e invitarlos a ambos a penetrarla, suplicarles que la embistieran con sus miembros, uno después del otro.

Anthony no apartaba la mirada de la mano de Edward; empezaba a costarle respirar. A Bella le parecía imposible haberlos convencido. Sólo pensarlo la hizo excitarse aún más. Edward buscó su clítoris con el dedo. Huummm. El parecía a punto de aceptar su propuesta. Pero al ver el rostro de Anthony tenso, pese a estar nublado por el placer, supo que estaba pidiendo demasiado. No quería empujarlos a hacer algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. A la luz del día, incluso ella, probablemente, lamentaría haber dicho todo aquello.

Edward deslizó el dedo en su interior y Bella notó que toda ella palpitaba con fuerza. El pezón que Anthony le estaba acariciando parecía a punto de estallarle. Deseaba hacer el amor. Otra vez. Acababa de acostarse con Edward, de modo que deslizó sus manos alrededor del antebrazo de Anthony y se inclinó hacia él. Empezó a besarle la oreja y murmuró:

—¿Qué me dices de la fantasía del pirata? —Preguntó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo—. Solos, tú y yo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, con los ojos iluminados.

—Bueno, Edward y yo acabamos de pasar cierto tiempo añadido juntos. Estoy segura de que no le importará que tú y yo compartamos una aventura ahora.

Edward retiró la mano de sus braguitas a regañadientes.

—Si es lo que quieres, Bella —dijo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, Edward —replicó ella con voz baja y ronca—, pero esto tampoco estará mal.

Anthony se desató la bata. Al abrirse, su ardiente erección quedó a la vista, bajo sus calzoncillos bóxer azul marino. Le cogió las manos a Bella y le enrolló el cinturón de satén alrededor de las muñecas. Se las ató. La atrajo contra sí, la rodeó con los brazos y le susurró al oído.

—Podemos permitirle a Edward que mire.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

Edward sonrió incrédulo.

Anthony se agachó, colocó el hombro a la altura de la pelvis de Bella, la cogió por las nalgas con un brazo y se puso en pie. La llevó colgando del hombro hasta el salón, en dirección a las puertas del patio. Con la mano que le quedaba libre iba acariciándole el muslo y las nalgas.

—Ven, bonita. Tengo planes para ti —dijo.

Abrió la puerta corredera y la sacó al calor de la noche. Las luces de la piscina se activaron. Bella pensó que Edward debía haber accionado el interruptor. La piscina parecía un zafiro azul en medio de la oscuridad.

Anthony le deslizó la mano por las nalgas y entre sus muslos, acariciándole ligeramente su ardiente vulva. Bella estuvo a punto de soltar un grito ante aquella sensación terriblemente erótica. La llevó hasta el trampolín y la colocó sobre él.

—Creo que te lanzaré por la borda.

—Oh, no, por favor, no —suplicó ella, encantada de que él se hubiera metido tanto en el papel.

Anthony le soltó las muñecas y arrojó el cinturón a un lado. Dio un paso hacia delante. Bella retrocedió, aproximándose al borde del trampolín.

—Sí, creo que sí —corroboró él con una mirada fingidamente feroz, un destello en los ojos y una sonrisa malévola.

A Bella empezó a palpitarle el corazón descontroladamente. Anthony era un pirata de lo más atractivo. El dio un paso más, y ella también. Miro a sus espaldas. Se puso de rodillas y se aferró a la bata de Anthony.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerle de que me libere?

—No voy a liberarte, bonita, pero tal vez te deje que deambules por aquí si...

—¿Si qué?

—Lo dejaré a tu imaginación. Digamos sólo que estás en una buena posición.

La polla de Anthony se apretaba contra el delgado algodón de los calzoncillos justo delante de la cara de Bella. Supo exactamente lo que él le pedía. Miró en dirección a la casa y detectó la silueta de Edward enmarcada por las puertas del patio. Tuvo un subidon de adrenalina. Los estaba observando.

Deslizó las manos por la bata de Anthony hasta llegar a su pectoral y le acarició los pezones, luego volvió a descender hasta sus calzoncillos. Le metió los dedos bajo la cinturilla y los deslizó hasta su espalda. Le acarició las musculosas nalgas mientras le bajaba lentamente los calzoncillos, relamiéndose. Llevó de nuevo las manos adelante y le bajó el elástico. La polla erecta de Anthony salió disparada como un muelle. Bella le bajó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Le rodeó la verga con la mano y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

—¿Quiere que le toque aquí?

—Sí, pero quiero que hagas algo más que tocarme, jovencita.

Bella se relamió, abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y la enroscó hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó con una inocencia exagerada.

—Como lamerla.

Al ver a Anthony allí, dejándose llevar y actuando con todo descaro, se le encogió el corazón de emoción. Tenía que aprender a soltarse más. Sacó la lengua y le dio unos golpecitos con ella en la base del pene, luego la deslizó lentamente hasta la punta.

—¿Así?

—Sí. Ahora métetela en la boca.

Bella miró en dirección a Edward mientras cubría la punta del pene de Anthony con los labios, jugueteando con el diminuto orificio con la punta de la lengua. Luego dibujó círculos con su lengua alrededor de la corona del pene. Lo succionó. Anthony gimió. Bella deslizó su boca sobre él, metiéndoselo hasta la garganta, mientras lo lamía y chupaba.

—Ahhh —gritó él, acariciándole el cabello.

Bella le metió las manos bajo los testículos y los acarició suavemente. Anthony intentó abrir las piernas para que llegara mejor, pero no pudo. Bella le bajó los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos. Tenía miedo de que se cayera sobre ella. Apartó la boca y preguntó con voz persuasiva:

—Barbazul, ¿no debería ponerse cómodo mientras lo complazco?

Le tiró suavemente de la polla hacia abajo y empezó a lamerle la punta. Anthony sonrió, tomándole el guante, y se tumbó en el trampolín. Bella miró en dirección a la casa mientras le quitaba los calzoncillos y los arrojaba al césped. Edward seguía de pie, observándolos. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero le pareció que estaba masturbándose. Mientras le lamía la verga a Anthony, se imaginó a Edward sacándose la suya y acariciándosela. La idea de excitar a dos hombres asombrosamente guapos al mismo tiempo la excitó sobremanera. Sintió que la humedad de su entrepierna empezaba a resbalarle por los muslos.

Engulló a Anthony, chupándolo con fuerza. Deslizó su boca arriba y abajo, rodeándole el asta con la lengua. Notó que los testículos se le endurecían. Se sacó la punta del pene de la boca y descendió hasta ellos para lamerlos. Se metió uno en la boca, luego el otro, succionándolos y dándoles golpecitos con la lengua. Los soltó y volvió a introducir su miembro en la boca.

—Oh, cariño, estoy a punto —murmuró Anthony.

Bella le metió el dedo bajo los testículos y le acarició el perineo mientras succionaba una y otra vez su polla con la boca. Notó cómo Anthony se tensaba. Miró a Edward mientras deslizaba su boca por el pene de Anthony, continuando la tarea con sus manos. Sostuvo su mástil entre sus cálidas manos y apartó la boca de la polla justo cuando Anthony empezaba a eyacular. Largos chorros blancos de néctar cayeron sobre su hombro. Bella le lamió los testículos mientras el semen seguía manando como una fuente. Se tumbó sobre él y lo besó en la boca.

—No lo has hecho nada mal —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo—. Apuesto a que tu hermano estará impresionado.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Al observar a Bella meterse la polla de su hermano hasta la garganta, Edward sintió que se excitaba. Se acarició con la mano. Anthony estaba tumbado en el trampolín, con su verga erecta como el mástil de un barco. Edward empezó a masturbarse con más fuerza a medida que Bella subía y bajaba por la polla de Anthony. Se moría de ganas de sentir los labios de Bella sobre su pene. ¿Por qué diablos no habrían aceptado Anthony y él la sugerencia de Bella? Hacerle el amor al mismo tiempo. Un trío. Bella les había ofrecido un escenario de ensueño y ellos lo habían declinado. Eran un par de idiotas.

Continuó masturbándose mientras contemplaba a Bella chupársela a su hermano. Finalmente, Bella apartó la boca de Anthony y una fuente de semen brotó de su miembro. A Edward se le tensaron los testículos y dejó manar su propio néctar, deseando haber eyaculado en la cálida y sensual boca de Bella.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Anthony arrastró a Bella sobre él, la besó y se sentó. Era una mujer sensacional cuyas fantasías habían llenado la vida de Anthony de la emoción que le faltaba.

—Bueno, jovencita —dijo, guiñándole el ojo—. Se ha ganado un poco de tiempo libre.

Se puso en pie, la agarró de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. La cogió del brazo mientras recogía el cinturón del suelo y volvía a atárselo a las muñecas. Agarró el cinturón por el medio y lo utilizó como correa para conducirla hasta las puertas del patio.

Edward había desaparecido. Anthony había sido consciente en todo momento de que los observaba y eso lo había estimulado sobremanera..., quizá por el hecho de que Edward conociera su capacidad para excitar a Bella. No estaba seguro del motivo, simplemente sabía que había sido un aliciente más.

Anthony abrió la puerta corredera y arrastró dentro de la casa a Bella.

Edward le llamó desde la cocina y señaló en dirección a su dormitorio.

Anthony guió a Bella por el pasillo. En el interior de la habitación de su hermano vio cuatro esposas de velero atadas al cabezal y a los pies de la cama, dispuestas para atar a Bella con las piernas y los brazos abiertos. Anthony sonrió. Notó que su pene empezaba a moverse.

—Túmbate, muchacha —ordenó a Bella.

Bella miró las esposas y se volvió hacia él, con los ojos como platos. Con un horror fingido gritó:

—No, por favor, no me ate.

—He dicho que te tumbes, jovenzuela —volvió a ordenarle, mirándola con una sonrisa astuta en los labios y golpeándose la palma de la mano con el cinturón de tela—. No me obligues a tener que repetírtelo.

La idea de fustigarla la espalda con el cinturón de tela, mientras observaba la carne blanca y tersa de su culo colorearse con sus caricias, hizo que su pene se agitara de nuevo. ¿Lo desafiaría ella? Quizá que la azotaran formaba parte de su fantasía. Pero cuando Bella se tumbó en la cama, supo que no..., al menos no aquella vez.

Le cogió una muñeca y se la ató con una de las esposas de velero. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. La agarró de un tobillo y la abrió de piernas, hasta podérselo atar a la esposa de un extremo de los pies de la cama. Luego la cogió por el otro y se lo sujetó con la última cinta.

Se sentó y la contempló allí tumbada, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, lista para él. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando con dificultad. El único problema es que seguía llevando puesta aquella camiseta enorme que usaba como camisón. Anthony podía soltarla de las muñecas y pedirle que se la quitara, pero no sería propio de un pirata. La miró picaramente, cogió la camiseta por el bajo y se la rasgó hasta el cuello. Bella ahogó un grito.

Anthony le apartó la tela del cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus pechos blancos y redondos. Los pezones se le pusieron duros, implorándole que se los chupara. Su braguitas, tan delicadas y blancas, iban a correr la misma suerte que la camiseta. La frágil puntilla cedió al desgarro. Anthony las arrojó al suelo. Las mangas cortas de la camiseta seguían abrazándole los hombros, de modo que Anthony las rasgó, una a una, y dejó la prenda hecha jirones bajo ella.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Anthony se volvió y vio a Edward de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Has venido a rescatarme? —preguntó Bella.

Edward sonrió.

—Si te rescatara, tendría que desatarte.

Anthony percibió el deseo en los ojos de Bella y recordó cuánto lo había excitado saber que Edward los había contemplado en el trampolín. De hecho, un poco antes esa misma noche le había resultado sumamente estimulante oír a Bella y Edward hacer el amor contra la puerta. Anthony seguía recordando cómo Bella chocaba una y otra vez contra ella a causa de de las estocadas de Edward y lanzaba grititos de placer mientras la penetraba. Los gemidos de Bella al alcanzar el orgasmo seguían haciéndolo estremecerse.

Estaba seguro de que lo que más podría excitar a Bella en el mundo es que ambos le hicieran el amor al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía él negarle tal placer? ¿Cómo podía negárselo a sí mismo?

—Desatarla sería una pena —comentó Anthony—. Acércate, hermano, compartamos el botín.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Como puedes ver, muchacha, el hermano de un pirata también es pirata. Creo que los dos vamos a sacar partido de ti.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

_**Ohhh bueno aki otro capi mas jajaja Grax a las k leen y a las k comentan**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto =D**_

_**adiosito**_


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**_

_**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar**_

_**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**_

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Bella se sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta de que su máxima fantasía, estar con dos hombres, con aque llos dos hombres, estaba a punto de hacerse reali dad. No podía creerlo. Estaba tan emocionada que le costaba respirar.

Edward se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y le acarició el pecho derecho. El pezón se le enderezó. Anthony se sen tó al otro lado y le acarició el pecho izquierdo, a con tinuación se inclinó sobre ella y se lo metió en la boca.

—Ohhh, sí—gimió.

Cuando Edward se metió su otro pezón en la boca, es tuvo a punto de desmayarse de placer. Los dos la suc cionaban y la lamían, provocándole todo tipo de sen saciones.

—Nuestra cautiva se muestra asombrosamente co laboradora —opinó Anthony.

Up's. Ella había sido quien había sugerido la fantasía y se había salido del papel. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y luchó por librarse de las ataduras.

—No. Suéltenme.

—De eso nada, preciosa —sentenció Anthony.

Le acarició el vientre y luego deslizó la mano entre sus piernas. Edward se acercó y empezó a lamerle la vulva. Los dedos de Anthony se abrieron camino entre sus labios y Edward empezó a juguetear con la lengua sobre su clítoris.

—Ahhh.

Edward se colocó entre sus piernas y la lamió vorazmente, antes de succionarla con toda su boca. Mientras tanto, Anthony atrapaba su pezón entre los labios y le acariciaba suavemente con la mano el otro pecho.

La sensación de notar las manos y las bocas de ambos sobre ella era increíble. Se arqueó hacia arriba, apretándose contra la boca de Edward. Anthony le cubrió ambos senos con las manos y le lamió el torso y la base del cuello. La lengua de Edward se mecía contra ella. Sintió una oleada de placer cuando Edward la hundió en su interior, moviéndola en círculos, y luego se concentró en su clítoris, mientras le acariciaba con las manos la cara interna de los muslos. Anthony le chupó el pezón con fuerza, remetió la mano por debajo de su espalda y la agarró de las nalgas. Mientras Anthony la acariciaba y manoseaba, los músculos de Bella se tensaron y se arqueó hacia arriba, apretándose más aún contra la lengua de Edward. Anthony le mordisqueó el otro pezón con los labios y Edward continuó lamiéndola al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos en su interior.

—Sí..., oh..., sí —gimió.

—Edward, creo que vas a hacer que se corra —dijo Anthony con voz suave.

La lengua de Edward dibujó espirales sobre su clítoris y Bella explotó en un intenso orgasmo. Anthony le acarició los pechos mientras ella se contorsionaba de placer.

—Sí, definitivamente estás haciendo que se corra.

Bella sintió una ráfaga de placer tras otra. A medida que su cuerpo se relajaba, Edward fue ralentizando los movimientos de su lengua. Finalmente, Bella se desplomó en la cama. La larga y dura verga de Anthony entró en su campo de visión. Se estaba acariciando, tremendamente excitado. Miró hacia abajo y vio el enorme miembro de Edward, erguido como un mástil.

Necesitaba una verga dentro de ella, la de Anthony, para ser justos, porque el último con quien había hecho el amor era Edward. Mantendría a Edward ocupado en otra cosa.

—¿Y qué me va a pedir ahora, hermano del pirata? —preguntó, con la vista posada en Edward.

Abrió la boca y se lamió los labios sugerentemente. Edward sonrió, se colocó a su lado y le metió el pene en la boca. Bella empezó lamiéndole la punta y continuó deslizando su lengua alrededor de la corona.

—Más —murmuró.

Edward se inclinó un poco más, para que pudiera engullirlo.

—Nuestra cautiva comienza a mostrarse muy participativa de nuevo —observó Anthony, acariciándose con la mano su abultada erección.

Bella se moría de ganas de notarlo dentro. Soltó a Edward.

—No, salvajes. Dejadme en paz. No me metáis vuestras enormes pollas. No me embistáis rápido y con fuerza. No me hagáis gritar, presa del éxtasis.

Ambos hermanos la observaron sonrientes, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Bella se retorció bajo sus miradas.

—He dicho que no lo hagáis..., que no lo hagáis ahora —insistió.

Edward volvió a meterle su mástil en la boca y Edward se dirigió a los pies de la cama. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, desde las muñecas atadas hasta la cintura. Sus caricias le erizaron la piel como una descarga eléctrica. Anthony se inclinó hacia delante y le succionó un pezón. Bella estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito, pese a tener aquel falo en la boca.

Abrió más los muslos y arqueó la pelvis mientras chupaba y acariciaba a Edward con su lengua. Anthony buscó con la polla la húmeda entrada de su vagina. Ella hizo un movimiento para intentar atraerlo a su interior, pero él se apartó.

—Tranquila, preciosa —dijo, dándole golpecitos con el pulgar en el clítoris y acariciándolo después.

Bella gimió en voz alta y luego engulló a Edward hasta la garganta.

Anthony la embistió, con ímpetu, rápidamente, y Bella tomó aire. La sensación de notar su cálido y rígido pene dentro de ella era increíble. Succionó a Edward con más fuerza mientras que Anthony se balanceaba adelante y atrás, con embestidas cada vez más profundas. Continuó chupando con fuerza a Edward, dejándose llevar por aquella oleada de pasión. Sabía que Edward estaba a punto, pero éste se apartó de su boca justo cuando ella notó que su placer aumentaba. Empezó a gemir y Anthony se dejó caer hacia delante y gruñó, eyaculando un río de semen caliente dentro de ella. Bella gimió de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo juntos. Se desplomó sobre la cama, jadeando, mientras que Anthony salía de ella.

Su mirada, aún nublada por el clímax, se encontró con la de Edward, y sintió un arrebato de placer al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

—Ahora, Edward, déjame sentirte dentro de mí—rogó, con una voz ronca e incitante.

Edward sonrió.

—Es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Edward colocó su polla de acero contra ella, la penetró y continuó bombeándola. Bella alcanzó el orgasmo de forma casi inmediata. Gritó de éxtasis y Edward eyaculó dentro de ella, mezclando su semen con el de su hermano. Se dejó caer sobre ella y luego se colocó a un lado. Bella permaneció tumbada, jadeando, mirando a sus dos fantásticos amantes.

—¿Qué más deberíamos hacerle a nuestra adorable cautiva, hermano? —preguntó Edward a Anthony.

—Creo que ya no necesitaremos esto —contestó Anthony, soltándole las ataduras de los tobillos, mientras Edward le liberaba las muñecas.

Anthony se apoyó en el cabezal y se colocó a Bella sobre el regazo.

—Creo que esta vez deberías ir tú primero —aventuró, abriéndole las piernas a Bella en un gesto de ofrecimiento a Edward.

Edward se arrodilló delante de ella y le lamió la húmeda vulva, antes de dirigir su lengua al clítoris.

—Oh, sí —exclamó Bella, con la sensibilidad a flor de piel; estaba tan excitada que gimió, inmediatamente, de placer, al notar la embriaguez de otro orgasmo—. Quiero notar las bocas de los dos sobre mí otra vez —dijo, buscando aire—, una en cada pecho.

Anthony se tumbó a su lado en la cama y cada uno de ellos se metió un pecho en la boca. Sus pezones duros se alargaron aún más.

—Sí, así, chupadlos con fuerza.

Anthony succionó el pezón con fuerza y lo apretó entre el paladar y su lengua. Edward lo mordisqueó suavemente, haciéndole contener el aliento, y luego lo lamió con delicadeza. Los distintos ritmos y sensaciones eran increíbles. Bella se puso de rodillas y besó a Anthony, quien la rodeó con los brazos. Bella lo tumbó sobre el colchón, con la cabeza cerca de los pies de la cama. Levantó el trasero y lo balanceó para que Edward lo mirara. Sintió sus manos acariciarle las caderas y las nalgas. Segundos después, su cálida lengua se enzarzó en su húmeda abertura. Bella lo miró por encima sensualmente.

—Te quiero dentro. Ahora mismo —dijo, descendiendo por el pectoral de Anthony y metiéndose su verga grande y dura en la boca.

Edward deslizó su miembro dentro de ella. Bella gimió y empezó a chuparle la verga a Anthony como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a hacer en el mundo. Mientras, Edward entraba y salía de ella, acariciándola por dentro con la cresta de su falo.

—Sí, sí, así, más rápido. Huummm.

—Ah, cariño, me pones tan caliente —gimió Edward.

Bella deslizó los dedos bajo los testículos de Anthony, notando cómo se endurecían y cómo se le hinchaba la polla, mientras que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Estaba a punto de correrse. Ralentizó sus movimientos sobre aquella magnífica erección y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el cuerpo oscilante de Edward, instándolo a penetrarla con más rapidez. Sabía que Edward también estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Empezó entonces a chupar a Anthony con más fuerza, más rápidamente, mientras se movía hacia atrás, en busca de Edward.

Sintió un subidon de adrenalina seguido por una oleada de placer. Gimió con aquella polla rígida aún en su boca y continuó describiendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la cresta del pene de Anthony, mientras le acariciaba los testículos. Anthony eyaculó en su boca; su cálido semen le llenó la garganta. Al oír los gemidos de Anthony, Edward se tensó y empezó a penetrarla con estocadas breves y potentes. Un cálido líquido llenó su útero, mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis.

Se desplomó sobre el pecho de Anthony y la polla de Edward resbaló fuera de ella. Sintió su cabeza apoyada sobre su espalda y sus manos acariciándole los muslos. Se durmieron hechos una maraña de piernas y brazos.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Bella se despertó boca arriba entre dos cuerpos musculosos y cálidos, con el brazo de Edward encima, cogiéndole un pecho y el brazo de Anthony sobre las caderas, con las yemas de los dedos sobre los rizos de su vello púbico. Ella los rodeaba a cada uno con un brazo.

Miró a uno y a otro. Eran tan guapos. Se le endureció el pezón bajo la mano de Edward, apretándose contra su palma. Notó entonces una sensación de anhelo en la entrepierna y se movió ligeramente. Los dedos de Anthony se deslizaron un poco más abajo.

Le apetecía tanto que se despertaran y volvieran a saciarla. La noche anterior había vivido la experiencia sexual más increíble de su vida y, dadas las fantasías sexuales que había protagonizado desde que Edward había entrado en su vida, no era decir poco.

Acarició con cada mano una de aquellas fuertes espaldas. Edward fue el primero en abrir los ojos. La miró. Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la mejilla.

—Buenos días, cielo.

Anthony se despertó al instante, clavando la mirada en Edward. Edward pareció caer en la cuenta entonces de la presencia de Anthony. Los rostros de ambos reflejaban perplejidad. Ambos se apartaron. Edward se sentó.

—¿Qué diablos...? —preguntó, frotándose la cara con las manos, hasta que empezó a recordar.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Anthony, sentándose y bajando los pies al suelo. Se puso en pie y atravesó la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

Edward se quedó mirando atónito a su hermano, sacudió la cabeza y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

—Creo que la fiesta se ha acabado —refunfuñó Bella.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Bella se dirigió a la cocina. Sam dejó de comer del bol para mirarla. Edward estaba sentado en la encimera, sorbiendo una taza de café.

—¿Dónde está Anthony? —preguntó.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la puerta.

—Ha salido.

—¿Ha salido? —preguntó incrédula, pues hasta entonces ninguno de los dos la había dejado sola en ningún momento con el otro—. Debe de estar bastante molesto.

Edward no contestó. Bella se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se sentó en un taburete junto a él.

—¿Te... molesta... lo que ocurrió anoche?

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tenía el rostro tenso.

—No lo sé, Bella —contestó, mirándola—. No quiero que me malinterpretes. Eres una mujer de lo más sensual y fue muy excitante —continuó, frotándose la nuca—, pero...

Bella esperó, avergonzada por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior al tiempo que excitada por el recuerdo de cómo ambos la habían tocado y ella los había tocado a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Edward aferró la taza entre sus dedos.

—Maldita sea, jamás había pensado en despertarme junto a otro hombre, y mucho menos junto a mi hermano.

—No lo entiendo. Ustedes dos no hicieron el amor. Me lo hicieron a mí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al fregadero, donde dejó la taza—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho lo cual desapareció.

Bella apoyó un codo en la encimera y reposó su barbilla en la mano. Se quedó mirando por la ventana la piscina, que resplandecía bajo la luz de la mañana. Sam trepó de un salto al taburete que había junto a ella y maulló. Bella la acarició distraídamente.

—.

—.

—.

—.

Estaba claro que Edward y Anthony no podían afrontar la idea de que los tres estuvieran juntos, cosa que ponía punto y final a una posibilidad maravillosa y estimulante de solucionar su dilema. A decir verdad, jamás la había considerado en serio como una relación a largo plazo, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer.

En los días que siguieron las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar. Los hermanos se evitaban. Si uno entraba en una habitación, el otro se marchaba. Bella insistió en que cenaran los tres juntos, pero las cenas fueron silenciosas y no duraban mucho.

Le dolía muchísimo presenciar lo que estaba sucediendo. Había creído que sólo necesitarían un par de días para reponerse, pero parecía que cada vez se apartaban más el uno del otro. Pese al deseo incólume que sentía, Bella había decidido no acudir a ninguno de los dos durante la noche por miedo a distanciarlos aún más.

Transcurrida una semana, a Bella la martirizaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber causado un daño irreparable en la relación entre Anthony y Edward.

Eran hermanos. Se suponía que tenían que quererse. Y ahora, por culpa de ella, ese estrecho lazo que debía existir entre ellos se había tensado y estaba a punto de romperse. Además, se daba cuenta de que, una vez ella se decidiera por uno u otro, el despechado sentiría odio hacia el elegido. Y no sólo eso, al margen de cuál escogiera, ella seguiría sufriendo por el otro.

Se sintió deprimida al percatarse de que aquel dilema no tenía solución. Los amaba a ambos profundamente. No había modo de escoger a uno.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí otro capi xD pero bueno nos leemos en el próximo dejen sus cometarios sip =P**_

_**Nos leemos pronto ok **_

_**adiosito**_


	18. Capitulo 18

_**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**_

_**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulgar**_

_**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Bella abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a Edward fregando los platos. No se había tropezado con Anthony en el camino.

—Buenos días —la saludó Edward, secándose las ma nos y dejando los platos para darle un beso.

Bella le permitió rozarle los labios, pero cuando él intentó ahondar en su boca, se apartó.

—¿Dónde está Anthony?

—No lo sé. Creo que está fuera.

Bella descorrió las cortinas de la ventanita que había en la cocina y vio a Anthony vestido con una cami sa de manga corta y pantalones cortos sentado en una hamaca junto a la piscina, leyendo un libro a la luz del sol. Se calzó las sandalias que dejaba siempre jun to a la puerta del patio y salió. Edward la observó desde la puerta. Fue caminando por el césped hasta llegar a la tarima de la piscina de piedra.

—Anthony, ¿te importaría entrar un minuto, por fa vor? Necesito hablar contigo.

Anthony la miró y sonrió, pero, al ver la expresión se ria del rostro de Bella, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Podemos hablar aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor.

Anthony se puso en pie y la siguió al interior de la casa. Edward y Anthony evitaron la mirada.

—Bella, ¿te preparo algo para desayunar? —preguntó Edward.

—No, no tengo hambre.

De hecho, no podía pensar en llevarse ni un bocado al estómago, de los nervios que tenía.

—Pero los bebés necesitan... —empezó a decir Edward.

—Los bebés necesitan un montón de cosas —lo cortó ella, juntando las manos y mirándolos a uno y a otro; incluso ella percibió la profunda tristeza que transmitía su voz—. Y, por desgracia, no pueden tener todo lo que necesitan.

Anthony se le acercó por detrás y le acarició el hombro.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros para apartarse de él y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo con la voz tensa, alejándose otro paso más—. De hecho, no, no lo estoy.

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Edward, acercándose, pero no demasiado, consciente de que Bella necesitaba espacio.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero logró contenerlas. Tenía que pensar con claridad para explicárselo.

—Necesito hablar con los dos. He tomado una decisión.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada por primera vez desde hacía más de una semana.

Anthony le acercó una silla de la cocina, y Bella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se desplomó sobre ella. Edward se subió a la encimera, con los pies colgando. Anthony se apoyó en el frigorífico.

—Anthony, te amo.

Anthony sonrió abiertamente, convencido de que había ganado. Cuando Bella se volvió hacia Edward y vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, se le partió el corazón.

—Edward, a ti también te amo.

Ambos la miraron confusos.

—Ahí está el problema. Los amo a ambos con todo mi corazón —explicó, apoyando las manos en la mesa y mirándolos a uno y a otro—. Si escogiera a uno de vosotros, me dolería por el otro. Y aquel de los dos a quien descartara odiaría al otro —continuó, soltando una lagrimita que intentó enjugarse antes de que ellos la vieran—. Elegir a uno implicaría romper una familia, y no soy capaz de hacerlo —concluyó, ahogando un sollozo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, de verdad —le aseguró Edward—. Aceptaremos tu decisión.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, Edward, entonces, si te digo que me quedo con Anthony, ¿lo aceptarás sin más?

Bella observó cómo los labios de Edward se fruncían hasta dibujar una línea recta y cómo sus ojos se nublaban de dolor.

—Aunque tú fueras capaz de aceptarlo, yo no lo sería. Cuando hiciera el amor con mi marido, pensaría en el hermano a quien no puedo tener, y eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros.

Anthony se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Pero, Bella, has dicho que habías tomado una decisión.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, secándose una lágrima.

—Y lo he hecho —aseguró, respirando hondo—. Creo sinceramente que lo mejor es que no me case con ninguno de los dos.

Edward y Anthony se la quedaron mirando perplejos.

Bella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto de indefensión.

—No puedo escoger a uno de ustedes.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Edward y Anthony se miraron fijamente.

—No puedo permitir que haga algo así —dijo Edward.

—¿Estás dispuesto a apartarte para que no tenga que hacerlo? —preguntó Anthony.

Cuando Bella le había preguntado cómo se sentiría si ella eligiera a Anthony, a Edward se le había helado el corazón y una sensación de vacío se había apoderado de él. Nunca se apartaría de forma voluntaria.

—¿Y tú?

El rostro de Anthony se endureció.

Claro que no, tampoco. Ambos la amaban.

—Quizá no hablaba en serio. Dentro de unos días, cuando lo haya meditado más...

La puerta se abrió y Bella entró con su maleta en la mano.

—Edward, ¿me pides un taxi, por favor?

Al verla allí, con su equipaje, lista para salir para siempre de su casa, a Edward se le arremolinaron las ideas en la cabeza. Tenía que dar con una solución.

—Bella, cuando todo esto empezó, me pediste tiempo para decidir. Me garantizaste un tiempo para estar contigo y conocerte. Has sido sumamente paciente. ¿Tendrías ahora la paciencia de darnos a Anthony y a mí un poco de tiempo para llegar a una solución?

—Edward, no hay ninguna solución a la que llegar. Simplemente no puedo...

Empezó a llorar de nuevo. Edward le acarició la espalda.

—Ya lo sé, cielo. Lo sé, pero confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Danos un poco más de tiempo, por favor —imploró Anthony.

Bella lo miró con los ojos llorosos, muy abiertos, y los párpados un poco hinchados. Dudó.

—Si piensan que los dos pueden llegar a un acuerdo sobre con quién debería casarme, les anticipo que no servirá de nada.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Bell's, por favor.

Al final, accedió.

—Está bien.

Edward cogió su maleta, la tomó del codo y la condujo de nuevo a su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y lees un buen libro? Te traeré algo para desayunar. Eso me dará la oportunidad de hablar con Anthony.

Bella se sentó y empezó a acariciar a Sam, que estaba felizmente enroscada en su regazo. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Edward y Anthony llevaban hablando más de dos horas. Suspiró y retomó la lectura. Unos veinte minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Adelante —dijo.

Anthony abrió la puerta. Sam saltó al suelo y salió huyendo de la habitación.

—Bella, tengo una idea que me gustaría discutir contigo. ¿Me acompañas?

Bella se puso en pie y tomó la mano que Anthony le tendía. La condujo por el pasillo, pero en lugar de girar a la izquierda para dirigirse a la zona principal de la casa, torció a la derecha, hacia la habitación de Edward. Ella redujo el paso, tirándole de la mano.

—¿Qué haces, Anthony?

Anthony la miró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Vamos, Bella, confía en mí.

¿De qué se preocupaba? Seguro que no iba a llevarla a la habitación de su hermano y a poseerla allí mismo, sobre todo porque Edward seguía en la casa. Asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió al dormitorio. Al menos, ella pensaba que Edward seguía en casa. No se iría habiendo tantas cosas por resolver. A menos que la conclusión a la que hubieran llegado fuera repartírsela en una especia de custodia compartida, y Anthony fuera el primero.

Al entrar, recordó cómo Edward le había hecho el amor en ese mismo lugar, cómo la había golpeado contra la puerta con sus estocadas potentes y constantes.

Anthony la llevó hasta la cama, deteniéndose a medio camino.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se volvió para mirarla.

—Bella, podemos hacer que esto funcione.

—¿Tú y yo, Anthony? ¿Y qué ocurre con Edward?

—Cuando digo que «podemos hacer que esto funcione», me refiero a los tres, Bella.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward en el vano de la puerta. El corazón empezó a palpitarle a toda velocidad.

—¿Hacer que funcione qué, exactamente?

—Para empezar, esto —dijo Anthony, acercándose a ella, rodeándola por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Le besó la nuca. Bella se tensó.

—Pero, Anthony...

—Y esto —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a ella y pegándose a su cuerpo, de tal modo que quedó apresada entre ambos.

Edward cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó. Su lengua empezó a describir espirales dentro de la boca de Bella, haciéndole sentir un frenesí. Lo único que notaba en aquel momento eran los potentes músculos masculinos que la rodeaban y los tersos labios que le besaban la boca y el cuello.

—Pero, después de la otra vez..., los dos se ha portado como niños. No quiero hacer algo que estén incómodos.

—Bella, lo hemos hablado —respondió Anthony—. Por primera vez, nos hemos sentado y hemos hablado largo y tendido del tema. Somos conscientes de que era un estúpido tabú masculino.

—Como bien has dicho tú esta mañana —continuó Edward—, los dos te estábamos haciendo el amor a ti, no entre nosotros. Los dos te amamos y tú nos amas a ambos. Tenemos sexo entre personas que se aman. Un hombre, una mujer y otro hombre.

Anthony le acarició los hombros, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

—Tal vez no sea la solución más convencional, pero si nosotros creemos que funciona...

Bella deseaba que la acariciaran. Miró aquellos ojos oscuros y serios de Edward. Giró la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirar a Anthony y se topó con la misma mirada de deseo.

—¿Creéis que funcionará? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que así sea —afirmó Anthony—, porque no quiero perderte.

—Y yo también —se sumó Edward.

¿Y ella? ¿Podría ella?

—¿Qué te parece, Bella? —le susurró Anthony al oído derecho.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Edward rozándole con los labios la sien izquierda.

Al verla dubitativa, Edward le beso el cuello.

—Hablamos de los dos al mismo tiempo, siempre que quieras.

Anthony le sopló en la oreja.

—¿Te gusta, no, cariño? —preguntó, desrizándole las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciándole el talle y cubriendo sus pechos.

—A fin de cuentas —añadió Edward con una sonrisa—, eres nuestra descocada gatita sexual.

Le cogió el culo y atrajo la pelvis de Bella, restregando contra ella el bulto de su verga cubierta por la tela. La polla de Anthony se aplastaba contra su culo.

Si accedía, en cualquier momento podría sentir ambos miembros dándole placer. Ahora mismo quería tocar los dos.

—No sé —bromeó—. ¿Cómo sé que los dos me deseáis?

Edward rió mientras que Anthony protestaba:

—Vamos, Bella.

—No, hermanito, esto es lo que quiere.

Dio un paso atrás, se abrió los pantalones, se bajó los calzoncillos negros y se los colocó bajo los testículos para que ella pudiera ver su erección al completo.

—¡Ah!

Anthony le soltó los pechos, dejándolos fríos y hambrientos, pero la imagen que tenía delante la mantuvo excitada. Anthony se quitó los pantalones e imitó la pose de su hermano, pasándose la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos grises bajo los testículos. Al ver aquellas dos vergas inmensas y rojas reclamando su atención, a Bella se le aceleró el corazón.

—Vaya, parece que los dos se alegran de verme.

Bella sonrió mientras se quitaba la camiseta por la cabeza. Ambos la observaron atentamente mientras se desabotonaba los téjanos, se bajaba la cremallera y los arrojaba al suelo, apartándolos de una patada.

Dio un paso al frente y tocó la punta de cada uno de aquellos adorables penes con un dedo. Al ver las expresiones de dolor en los rostros de ambos, cerró una mano en torno a cada una y las bombeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo podría yo satisfacer a dos ejemplares tan fantásticos de masculinidad excitada?

—¿Por qué no dejas eso en nuestras manos? Edward le hizo un gesto a Anthony. La cogieron de los brazos y la tumbaron sobre la cama. Un segundo después, Bella se encontró boca arriba, con el sujetador desabrochado y una boca masculina sobre cada pecho. Se le endurecieron los pezones al instante; la sensación exquisitamente erótica de notar una boca cálida sobre ambos al mismo tiempo, la volvió loca de deseo.

Seguía aferrando sus penes en las manos y empezó a acariciarlos, jugueteando con la polla de uno y acariciando los testículos de otro. Edward le quitó las braguitas de un movimiento rápido. Bella notó su lengua recorrerle el talle, pasar por encima del ombligo y continuar descendiendo. Abrió las piernas y Edward le lamió la cara interna de los muslos. Tiró de la polla de Anthony para llevársela a la boca. Anthony le soltó el pezón y se tumbó cabeza abajo en la cama, apoyando los pies en la almohada y alineando su bella y erecta verga con su boca. Bella se quitó el sujetador y se puso de lado, cara a él. Edward la ayudó levantándole una pierna y colocándosela sobre el hombro. Mientras se deslizaba el pene de Anthony en la boca, Edward le metía la lengua dentro.

Bella gimió. Hizo girar su lengua una y otra vez alrededor de la corona del pene de Anthony mientras que Edward le estimulaba el clítoris. Anthony le acarició los pechos, jugueteando con un pezón mientras su otra mano cubría el otro seno.

Mientras Edward le lamía su ultrasensible clítoris, sintió oleadas de placer que la embriagaron. Apretó el paladar sobre el largo y duro mástil de Anthony y se lo chupó. Le toqueteó los testículos y jugueteó con ellos mientras notaba un placer cada vez más intenso.

—Oh, Bella, estoy a punto.

Bella continuaba meciendo su cabeza adelante y atrás, chupándolo y proporcionándole una fricción fuerte y estimulante.

Mientras, Edward le succionaba el clítoris y hacía girar su lengua contra él con rapidez. Las olas de placer se tornaron más rápidas, más potentes. Bella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Edward mientras chupaba con fuerza a Anthony.

—Oh, Bella, me corro.

Anthony gimió mientras el cálido líquido brotaba en su garganta. Bella continuó chupándolo mientras eyaculaba dentro de ella, sintiendo sus propias ráfagas de placer. Anthony se deslizó fuera de su boca y empezó a succionarle un pezón. Una intensa sensación de calor descendió directamente de su pecho a su vagina, estallando con el fervor que le ocasionaba la cálida lengua de Edward, que ahora exploraba sus profundidades.

Bella gimió. Edward volvió a concentrarse en su clítoris, chupándolo con fuerza, mientras que Anthony le succionaba el pezón.

Sintió que la intensidad iba en aumento y cómo una oleada de placer ardiente estallaba en ella, provocándole el orgasmo más potente de su vida. Se dejó caer en la cama y tomó aire.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Todavía no hemos acabado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada reluciente en los dos rostros de los dos fantásticos hombres que había en su vida.

—Edward se sentiría terriblemente frustrado si lo dejamos ahora. Mira cuánto te desea —dijo Anthony.

Bella contempló su inmenso miembro morado.

—Tienes razón. No podemos dejarlo así —afirmó ella, irguiéndose ligeramente y apoyándose en las almohadas, con las piernas abiertas. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara—. Ven, Edward, te necesito.

Edward sonrió y subió a gatas por la cama. Se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Bella y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

—Ahora, Edward —dijo, arqueándose hacia arriba.

Notó su larga y caliente polla contra el vientre.

—Hummm.

Edward apretó la cabeza del pene contra sus suaves labios y luego deslizó la polla dentro de ella.

Bella vio a Anthony en un extremo de la cama, con los dedos alrededor de su miembro, que volvía a estar empalmado, masturbándose mientras los contemplaba.

—Edward, quiero que me folies rápido, con fuerza. Méteme dentro esa enorme polla tuya una y otra vez.

Anthony soltó una carcajada. Edward obedeció. Bella gimió mientras su pene se adentraba en sus profundidades, rodeado por su húmeda vagina. Salía y volvía a entrar. Bella veía a Anthony masturbándose más y más rápidamente. Edward volvió a embestirla, una y otra vez.

—Oh, Dios, sí, Edward, sigue, no pares —dijo, antes de que un orgasmo que llegó por sorpresa le nublara los sentidos.

Fue un orgasmo intenso, frenético, perfecto. Edward gimió y la llenó con su semilla. Transcurridos unos momentos, la besó con ternura y se tumbó a su lado, sacando de ella su miembro flácido. Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos de repente al notar unos labios acariciándole el cuello. Anthony estaba sobre ella.

—¿Hay sitio para uno más, cariño?

Bella sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso largo y apasionado. Notó las rodillas de Anthony posarse entre sus piernas y la punta de su pene presionándole la entrada de la vagina. La penetró de una fuerte estocada. Bella ahogó un grito y empezó a jadear al instante, al notar otro orgasmo. Anthony la embistió una y otra vez, alargando su placer más y más. El tiempo desapareció. Bella lo oyó gemir, sintió su semen fluir en su interior, mientras que el placer aún la embriagaba. Una bola de fuego la recorrió como un cometa, llevándola a la galaxia más remota. Sus jadeos dieron paso a un grito salvaje. Más y más y más. Le costaba respirar. Anthony seguía embistiéndola, una y otra vez.

Bella ascendió hasta las cotas más altas de placer y luego descendió navegando hasta la eternidad par la cara opuesta, sintiendo la más dulce y pura bendición en todo momento.

Se desplomó sobre su espalda. Lentamente se dio cuenta de que Anthony seguía duro dentro de ella. Se la colocó a horcajadas encima. Edward tomó posición detrás de Bella, quien sintió su polla dura entre sus nalgas. Bella gimió y se inclinó hacia delante, de modo que sus nalgas se abrieron aún más. Edward le acarició el ano, sacó un tubo de lubricante de la mesilla de noche (Bella no lo había visto antes, pero lo cierto es que había estado muy distraída), extrajo una pequeña cantidad y se la aplicó al ano, con la yema del dedo. Aquel líquido resbaladizo estaba templado. Edward la apretó con fuerza, deslizándole el dedo en el interior. Bella nunca había practicado el sexo anal, pero notar el dedo de Edward deslizándose dentro de ella despertó sus ansias de más. Edward le metió un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos describiendo círculos en su interior. Ella arqueó la cintura para ofrecerle mejor el trasero y lo contoneó, alentándolo a seguir.

—Más —imploró.

Edward agarró el tubo de nuevo, pero esta vez se untó la polla con aquel gel transparente. Apoyó la verga contra el ano de Bella y la embistió. Bella fue abriéndose a él poco a poco. Una vez que estuvo dentro toda la polla, Edward se detuvo. La abrazó con las manos y se le aferró al cuerpo. La polla de Anthony se movió dentro de su vagina.

Bella se sentía más llena de lo que jamás había imaginado, pero quería más. Quería sentir ambos falos dentro de ella, totalmente dentro, llenándola, complaciéndola. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante.

—Métemela entera —rogó a Edward. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, alimentándola con su verga, centímetro a centímetro. Bella se estremeció al notar su duro mástil deslizándose dentro de ella con determinación.

Tenía dos penes dentro. ¡Dos!

Una vez estuvo totalmente llena, Edward y Anthony se quedaron inmóviles. Tras un momento sobrecogedor, Anthony empezó a moverse, lentamente, entrando y saliendo. Edward siguió el ritmo pautado por su hermano, entrando y saliendo.

—Oh, es fantástico —gritó Bella, sintiendo que la embriagaba un orgasmo inmediatamente—. Oh, sí, sí —jadeó.

Las dos vergas parecían acariciarse entre ellas mientras se deslizaban en su interior. Aquella sensación increíble la condujo a un orgasmo intenso y prolongado. El tiempo se desvaneció y la sensación única de tener dos vergas increíbles, resbalando dentro de ella, complaciéndola, pareció real.

Sintió un sonido como de sirena en los oídos. No, era su propia voz, gritando de éxtasis. Los miembros de Edward y Anthony parecían hincharse dentro de ella.

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella! —gritó Anthony, echándose hacia delante y sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura.

—Cariño, oh, sí, si —gimió Edward apretándola contra su torso, con las manos sobre sus pechos.

Bella apretó ambas vergas en su interior, haciéndolas volar a medida que el dulce y cálido néctar de sus cuerpos inundaba sus entrañas.

Parecieron quedarse congelados en el tiempo, durante unos instantes, respirando al unísono. Al final, Anthony la besó y Edward salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Bella se puso boca arriba y los dos amantes posaron sus labios en sus mejillas, cogiéndola por la cintura con un brazo cada uno.

Allí, tumbada entre aquellos dos maravillosos hombres, regodeándose en la calidez y dulzura de su amor, Bella descubrió que su vida se había convertido en una fantasía hecha realidad.

Dos mejor que uno.

—.

—.

—.

—.

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno akí el ultimo capitulo, aunque falta un epilogo para cerrar la historia, gracias a todas aquellas personas k leyeron la historia, a las k comentaban en cada capítulo mil gracias enserio como me legraban el día unos, como compartía la opinión de otros, y aunque no contestaba todos trataba… pero bueno el epilogo esperemos k en los próximos días nos leemos…. Y no se olviden de mi k pronto regresare con otra historia que espero les guste también**_

_**Adiosito =]**_


	19. Epilogo

**Bella Swan lleva una vida casi normal. Su novio, Anthony, vive entregado a su trabajo y lleva meses sin verle. Cuan do una noche se lo encuentra en un hotel, se lanza a su cuello y no le deja ni hablar. Cuando descubre que el hombre no es Anthony, sino su hermano gemelo, es demasiado tarde. La vieja rivalidad entre los gemelos ha vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Y todos los trucos sirven en el amor y en la guerra… para la alegría de Bella.**

**N.A. Escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje un poco vulga**r

**N.A. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro k me gusto :P**

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Bella condujo por la estrecha carretera privada, bordeada por altos y frondosos árboles bañados por los espectaculares rojos, naranjas y amarillos del otoño. Llegó a un claro y aparcó frente a una casa de cedro, de aspecto acogedor, el encantador y aislado refugio que ahora era su hogar. Crisantemos morados, naranjas y amarillos aportaban color al jardín delantero.

Las otras flores habían muerto con la estación y Bella supo que, mientras ella estaba fuera, Edward había estado arreglando el jardín y preparándolo para el invierno. Sólo unas cuantas hojas naranjas, perdidas, ensuciaban el prado. Cerca de los escalones de la entrada había dos grandes bolsas de basura naranja con caras de calabazas de Halloween llenas de las hojas que Edward debía de haber estado rastrillando todo el día.

Dos pares de ojos brillantes se asomaron a los grandes ventanales frontales de la casa. El corazón se le encogió al ver a sus dos angelitos, Ethan y Alan, de tres añitos. De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y los dos pequeños llenos de energía se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Mami, mami! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡Papi, mamá está en casa! —gritó Ethan detrás de Alan, mientras bajaba corriendo por los escalones de la entrada, para ir a buscarla.

Bella rió cuando se le aferraron a las piernas, los cogió en brazos y les propinó un beso sonoro a cada uno.

—Os he echado mucho de menos a los dos —dijo, dándoles un apretón.

Los pequeños le besuquearon la cara, se la llenaron de babas y luego se retorcieron para que los dejara en el suelo.

—Bella, ya has llegado.

Bella vio a Edward, que salía a recibirla. La cogió, la abrazó y le dio un beso profundo. Bella sintió un arrebato de amor dentro de ella, como una fuente de calor manando desde su alma.

Todos y cada uno de los días que había compartido con él durante los pasados años le había agradecido a Dios haberlo conocido.

—Y yo te he echado de menos a ti—murmuró él.

—Hummm, yo también —contestó.

Lo besó otra vez, deleitándose en notar la presión de sus fuertes y masculinos labios sobre los suyos, pensando en las demás delicias que compartirían después de meter a los niños en la cama por la noche.

Tan sólo había estado fuera tres días, pero le parecía una eternidad. Ahora, que habían unido sus esfuerzos para fundar una nueva empresa, dedicada a programar software educativo divertido para niños, se turnaban en los viajes de negocios.

Edward sacó su maleta del maletero del coche y la acompañó dentro de casa, cogida por la cintura.

—Mami, ven a jugar al nuevo juego que nos ha regalado papá —dijo Ethan, subiendo unos cuantos escalones a toda prisa y deteniéndose para asegurarse de que ella lo seguía.

—Sí, mami, juega con nosotros —la invitó Alan, sonriendo, con los ojos centelleantes, a sabiendas de que aquella estrategia funcionaba con su madre.

—Hijos, vuestra madre ha tenido un vuelo muy largo —dijo Edward, alborotándole el pelo a Alan—. Tal vez le apetezca descansar un poco primero.

—Pero jugando, uno se relaja, papá —insistió Ethan, sacando un juego de la estantería que había al final del mostrador y dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Eh, colega, ¿por qué no nos sentamos todos a ver una película juntos? —Sugirió Edward—. Tal vez a mami le apetezca más.

Alan fue corriendo hasta la puerta del salón y gritó:

—¡Papi "A"! Mamá ha llegado y vamos a ver una película. —El pequeño cogió la mano de Edward y tiró de él hasta el salón—. Venga, papi "E", vamos.

Ethan devolvió el juego a la estantería.

A Bella no dejaba de sorprenderle oír a los niños llamar a Edward y Anthony «papi E» y «papi A» cuando estaban los dos y simplemente «papi» el resto del tiempo. Nunca habían preguntado por qué tenían dos padres. Pronto lo harían, y tendrían que explicárselo.

—¿Bella? —Anthony apareció en la habitación con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Se apartó para esquivar a Ethan, que iba corriendo hacia el salón. Bella le sonrió al contemplar, hipnotizada, su bello rostro. Se había relajado tanto en los últimos años... La paternidad le había sentado bien. Todas las preocupaciones que había tenido con respecto a que Anthony no les dedicara tiempo a ella y los niños se habían evaporado en cuanto nacieron los pequeños. Anthony había cumplido su promesa de tratar a los gemelos como si fueran hijos suyos. La cara se le iluminaba al observarlos y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Ya no trabajaba de sol a sol. De hecho, había sido Anthony quien había sugerido que hicieran turnos, de modo que uno de los tres se ocupara de los niños mientras los otros dos trabajaban. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas de trabajar en casa. Anthony se le acercó con los brazos abiertos.

—Bienvenida a casa.

Bella se dejó abrazar, disfrutando de la fuerza con la que la rodeaba. Anthony le levantó la cabeza y la besó intensamente. Bella volvió a sentir un arrebato de amor. Anthony le acarició levemente un pecho y se le erizó el pezón. Desde luego, aquella noche la iban a tratar bien. Anthony le sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso. Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también.

Al principio, Bella se había preguntado sinceramente si aquella relación funcionaría, si los tres podrían convivir, pero se las habían ingeniado para hacerlo. Su amor crecía día tras día, tanto hacia Edward como hacia Anthony. Y ambos insistían en que la amaban.

Los tres habían fundado una empresa, uniendo sus esfuerzos para obtener los máximos beneficios. Anthony ya no sentía la necesidad de competir con Edward, probablemente porque ahora todos trabajaban para alcanzar una misma meta: levantar una empresa de éxito y, más aún, crear un hogar feliz.

—Mami, papi A, estamos esperando —dijo la voz de Ethan clara e impacientemente desde el salón.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Anthony la tomó de la mano y entraron en el salón. Al sentarse en el sofá, con Anthony a un lado y Edward al otro, y con los dos chiquillos saltando encima de ellos, todos supieron que habían alcanzado el éxito en todos los aspectos. La felicidad llenaba aquella casa como la cálida luz otoñal que se filtraba por las ventanas panorámicas.

Bella le acarició el cabello ondulado cobrizo de Ethan, que estaba tumbado sobre el regazo de Anthony. Alan se había acurrucado en el regazo de Edward y accionó el mando a distancia para poner en marcha la película.

Sin lugar a dudas, una fantasía hecha realidad.

_**FIN...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno ahora si el fin… se que a muchos no les abra gustado el final… es comprensible no a todos les gustaría, pero así se planteaba la historia. Sin más nos leeremos pronto con otra historia… k esperemos que les guste más =]**_

_**Adiosito**_


End file.
